La magie noire dans les veines
by karine.snake
Summary: Hermione, gagne un super pouvoir et son deuxième elle côté obscure prend les reines dans son moment de faiblesses pour une vengeance délicieuse. Premier Lemon Chapitre 10 poster !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Ok pour ceux qui s'attende à du Tom Riddle/Hermione intensif, cela ne sera pas pour l'instant. Et pour celles qui attendait ma prochaine fic avec impatience ce n'est pas celle-la ma fic principale. Celle-ci est plus un passe temps... ou un défis. Voyez cela comme cela vous plait. Ma fic principale est en train de se faire produire et j'attend d'être en avance avant de la publier, alors ne désespérez pas

**ATTENTION !**

Je vous averti !

C'est une histoire de SEXE ! Pour une fois je me dégonfle un peu, je veux essayer lol Alors, j'ai eut le goût de produire cette histoire en m'inspirant de **Hentai **que j'aime. C'est surtout, Bible Black et un peu de La blue girl. **Donc ATTENTION SLASH FÉMININ ! **(Femme/Femme pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas lol) Alors laissez moi faire comme avant un film...

Cette auditoire comporte des scènes de sexualité et vise un publique de 18 ans et plus. (loll)

S'il y a un jeune, qui lit cette histoire... et bien je ne serais pas responsable des conséquences lol

Alors, ceux qui sont désintéresser et bien Bye bye et au plaisir de vous revoir !

Pour les autres... et bien...

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de cette histoire !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle y passa tous ses temps libres et ce n'était pas pour les études mais pour ne pas s'ennuyer. En effet, une nouvelle avait fait son entrée dans cette école depuis le début de la 7ième année et avait prit sa place dans la maison des Griffondors. Depuis que sa présence envahissait les lieux, elle avait prit sa place au sein du trio d'or que Harry, Ron et elle formaient autrefois. Depuis ce temps, on dirait qu'elle avait totalement disparut de leur vie, comme si elle était qu'une étape oublié. Elle se sentait très vexée. Mais étant la Griffondor qu'elle était elle persévéra avec la tête haute. Bien sûr sa vie n'était pas si rose que sa, car des rumeurs s'élevèrent à chaque jour contre elle et des chuchotements se faisaient entendre à chaque corridor qu'elle bravait. Elle essaya de se faire petite et à cause de tout ses évènements, elle manquait toutes informations sur les mangemorts et leur maître. Elle se sentait tellement inconsciente et elle détestait cela. Elle les haïssait, car ils l'avaient laisser comme une vulgaire chaussette, mais elle ne fit rien par respect et ancienne amitié qui flottait toujours dans son cœur blessé. Elle feuilleta le livre rapidement en sentant l'épuisement la gagner lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui couvrit la bouche et des corps drapé de cape rouge la transporter.

**Quelques minute avant l'enlèvement...**

_-Voldemort reprend ses forces à une telle vitesse qu'il est difficile à garder le cap ! Hurla un homme à la barbe grise._

_-Bientôt, nous ne serons même plus capable de savoir se qu'il trame dans sa tête !_

_-Il a raison !_

_-Calmez-vous ! Hurla Minerva. Nous avons de nouvelles informations sur l'état de Voldemort. Grâce à l'aide de Rogue, il a rajeunit et est maintenant âgé de 26 ans. De plus il a retrouver un physique normal. Il est maintenant au plus haut point de sa force, rajouta-t-elle._

_-Et cela va empirer, dit Harry._

_-Il faut y mettre un terme ! Il faut agir, essayer quelque chose ! Hurla Ron._

_-Oui, mais quoi ? Il est impossible d'infiltrer un espion dans ses troupes, ils sont déjà assez nombreux qu'il ne recueil aucun autre disciple, dit Remus._

_-Je crois avoir une idée, dit Flora Halton. On a trouvé un livre, qui traînait sur le bureau de Granger hier soir et je l'ai parcouru. Il traite de magie et d'incantations noires. J'ai vu des rituelles qui sert à affaiblir ses ennemis ou à renforcir la force de quelqu'un._

_-Et qu'es-ce que miss Granger fait avec un livre pareille ? Demanda Minerva en regardant la nouvelle._

_-Hermione s'est fait jeté de notre groupe, alors peut-être qu'elle est jalouse et qu'elle cherche à se venger, expliqua Ron._

_-C'est vrai que la jalousie à pousser plusieurs personne à la trahissons, mais miss Granger ? Demanda Remus._

_-Peter était bien l'un de tes meilleurs ami et il vous a trahit, dit Harry._

_Remus baissa sa tête et commença à redouter la vérité. Miss Granger à toujours été l'une de ses élèves favori, elle avait même gardé son secret de lycanthrope lorsqu'elle la su. Mais la phrase de Harry avait du sens et cela l'inquiétait. Serait-il capable de faire du mal à Hermione ? Il en était pas sûr._

_-J'ai lu un rituel du livre, et grâce à celui-ci nous pouvons gagner un souhait quelconque, si nous sacrifions une personne que nous avons connu et qui nous a été chère dans notre cœur, dit Flora._

_-Alors, si je comprend bien... Vous voulez utiliser Granger comme sacrifice ? Demanda Arthur._

_-Si, car il y a plein d'indice qui nous dit qu'elle nous veux du mal, dit Harry._

_-... Alors... D'accord... Si cela peut aidé l'ordre à détruire Voldemort, dit Minerva en se frottant le front._

_-Qui ira l'enlever ? Elle se laissera sûrement pas faire, dit Harry._

_-Ron, Bill et Lesther, dit Minerva en désignant du doigt._

_-Ne la blesser pas, elle doit être intacte, dit Flora._

_-Pas de problème, dit Bill._

_Remus releva sa tête qu'il avait ensevelit sous ses mains et dû se retenir pour ne pas avoir le goût de vomir son repas. Il n'en serait pas capable... il appréciait trop Hermione pour pouvoir lui faire du mal... même si elle était devenu leur ennemis._

_-Minerva... êtes-vous sûr ? Vous savez... elle est peut-être en train de rechercher de l'information pour nous, dit Remus._

_-Il est trop tard... Nous avons prit notre décision, dit-elle._

_Remus se calla dans son siège et eut envie de pleurer._

_Depuis quand es-ce que leur ordre avait-elle baisé à leur plus bas ?_

Hermione se réveilla et se trouva attaché sur une table en pierre complètement nue. Lorsqu'elle retrouva toute ses sens en éveille, elle commença à se débattre. Elle se demandait qu'es-ce qu'il lui arrivait... Pourquoi était-elle nue et sur une table attaché ? Elle paniqua totalement en pensant à plusieurs scénario plus terrifiant les uns que les autres. Des torches s'allumèrent et laissa baigner la salle d'une petite lumière douce. Elle regarda à l'entour et remarqua des silhouettes en rouge l'entourer. Elle regarda sur le sol et aperçu des lignes qui ressemblait à une étoile à 5 pointes au milieu du plancher. Et Hermione était placé en son milieu. Elle trembla de peur en voyant la silhouette en face d'elle sortir une épée. Hermione sentit son cœur se débattre, mais celui-ci sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'elle reconnu l'épée... C'était celle de Godric Griffondor.

-Ha.. Harry ? Qu.. qu'es-ce que ?

Harry se mit à chanter une incantation qui fit briller l'étoile d'une couleur bleu cyan. Des inscription rouge dans chaque branche de l'étoile se mirent à apparaître.

-Harry... je ne comprend pas, murmura Hermione en commençant à pleurer.

Personne ne remarqua ses pleures, car leur tête était baissé et ils ne l'entendirent pas, parce qu'ils répétèrent l'incantation à leur tour. Harry leva l'épée au dessus du corps de Hermione en prenant comme modèle mot pour mot les instruction du livre que Flora tenait à côté de lui.

-Harry !

Harry n'écouta guère, il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir continuer, il voulait à tout prix son vœu. Lorsque Harry eut finit il prit un hélant en levant l'épée le plus haut qu'il pu et la descendit en vitesse vers Hermione.

-Nonnnnnnn !

Le cri résonna dans le château et avait arrêter une personne de chanter l'incantation quand il l'entendit. Le cri arrêta brusquement quand l'épée transperça le ventre de Granger. Remus s'écroula sur le sol.

Les yeux d'Hermione était grand ouvert et regardait le plafond. Harry retira l'arme et essuya la lame avec deux doigts. Il dessina des symbole sur le corps d'Hermione.

-Voilà, dit ton vœu Harry, dit Flora.

-Je souhaite une grande force inégalable pour être le plus puissant ! Dit Harry.

-Euh... Es-ce que ça fonctionne ? Demanda Ron.

-D'après le livre, rien d'anormale ne serait arrivé... Donc... Cela doit fonctionner, expliqua Flora.

-Je ne me sens pas plus fort..., dit Harry.

-Peut-être... mais cela ne veut rien dire. La force vient de ta magie et non de tes muscles, dit-elle.

-Très bien quittons les lieux pour l'instant, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour nettoyer, dit Minerva.

Tout le monde sortirent de la salle, mais une personne avait rester à sa place sur le sol. Remus se releva la tête et regarda le corps inerte d'Hermione. Il se releva du sol et alla devant Hermione. Il lui déplaça une de ses mèches et regarda ses yeux qui fixait toujours le ciel.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'es-ce que j'ai fait, se plaignit-il en se cacha les yeux avec les mains. Je suis tellement désolé Hermione, tellement désolé de les avoir laissé faire, dit-il en sentant les larmes lui couler sur la joue.

Il s'en voulait à mort, il venait d'assister au meurtre de sa meilleur élève.

-Remus... j'ai mal, dit une voix féminine.

Remus baissa sa tête et remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione était sur lui et qu'ils étaient plus pétillant que jamais.

-Hermione ! Tu es toujours vivante !

-Pourquoi ? dit Hermione en sentant les larmes lui embrumé les yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé... Flora à découvert un rituel dans un de tes livres sur la magie noire sur ton bureau et ils avaient décidé de faire un sacrifice pour un vœu. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du les arrêter, dit Remus.

Dans ses lamentation, il s'était accroupie et avait mis sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

-...Remus... j'ai mal... détache-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle.

Remus exécuta la demande et lui détacha les mains et les pieds. Ne pouvant s'assoire à cause de sa blessure, Hermione demanda sa baguette.

-Je... je ne l'ai pas, dit-il

-Tu peux faire le sort accio, dit Hermione.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai, dit-il.

Il fit le sort et deux minutes plus tard, la baguette d'Hermione alla dans la main tendu de Remus.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant.

-Merci Remus, dit-elle en se guérissant.

-... Je ne mérite pas tes remerciements Hermione, dit-il.

-Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai regardé toute cette abomination et je n'ai rien stoppé, dit Remus en évitant le regard brun perçant d'Hermione.

Hermione se leva et se rapprocha de lui en le serra par la taille et en posant sa tête sur son torse. Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer au contact de la jeune fille nue sur son corps. Elle se mit à flatter son dos doucement.

-Remus... mon Remus... Je ne t'en veux absolument pas... Tu as été le seul à ne pas être d'accord avec leur idée. Tu as été le seul à être rester et à pleurer pour moi. Je n'ai pas en t'en vouloir, dit-elle.

-Euh... Hermione... Tu es...

-Je sais... mais ce n'est pas le plus important... Que vont-ils faire avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas... et je ne veux pas le savoir, dit-il. Je vais t'aider à sortir de ce trou à rat, rajouta-t-il.

-Remus... je me sens perdu... Es-ce cela la cause que j'ai défendu toute ma vie ? Pour qu'ensuite on me sacrifie ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

-Ils pensaient que tu étais contre eux avec tes livres de magie noire, alors il t'on choisie.

-Quels livres de magie noire ? J'en ai aucun, dit-elle.

-Flora à dit qu'elle avait trouver ce livre avec Ron et Harry, dit-il.

-Ils ont monter un coup contre moi ? Dit Hermione en se décollant de Remus.

-Tu ne me mentirais pas Hermione ? Demanda Remus.

-Non ! Je ne ment pas ! J'ai passer mes journées dans la bibliothèque et tu pourras même demander à tout les libraires du monde et tu verras que je n'ai rien emprunter et rien acheter sur la magie noire ! Je n'aurai jamais trahis Harry, même s'il ne me parlait plus et me considèrerez comme le déchet de la société comme il l'on fait... Mais maintenant...

-Tu souhaites te venger ? Demanda Remus.

-J'avoue que c'est bien tentant, dit Hermione.

-... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, dit-il en serrant sa baguette.

-Remus... après tous ce qui m'on fait...

-Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, dit-il.

Hermione se sentit abandonner et vulnérable à tout. Soudain, elle se pencha la tête lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. Elle se sentit plus femme et déterminer... Comme si une force venait de s'éveiller en elle. Elle se redressa en prenant soin de se placer ses cheveux avec des mouvements sexy en étirant son corps. Elle descendit ses mains sur son corps et sentit des frissons la parcourir. Remus qui tenait sa baguette fermement lorsque Hermione avait avoué vouloir se venger sentit sa mains se vider de toute force. Une image d'Hermione nue en train de se masser était trop pour lui et son loup-garou. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle était une vraie femme éblouissante. Si Sirius aurait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas attendu et lui aurait sauté dessus. Hermione se rapprocha doucement de lui et se recolla à lui. Elle parcouru sa main sur son torse toujours en le regardant. Elle se rapprocha le visage du sien et tendit les lèvres.

-Mon petit loup... murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur lui. Remus se sentit électrisé. Cela faisait depuis quand qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme dans ses bras? Une éternité. Le loup en dedans de lui ne demandait qu'à répondre, mais l'homme en lui ne cessait pas de résister.

La voix de la raison lui disait, elle n'est pas encore majeur, c'est une de mes élèves, je la considèrent comme ma fille.

Le loup lui répliquait, oui mais c'est plus marrant, c'est encore plus excitant, une sacré fille...

Lorsque Hermione fut rendu à promener sa main sur ses fesses, il lâcha toute résistance et céda en répondant avec gourmandise. Hermione ramena ses mains devant pour pouvoir enlever la robe de sorcier de son professeur. Hermione stoppa le baisé et dirigea sa bouche sur son coup. Elle le massa avec ses lèvres en sortant sa langue de temps en temps. Elle porta ses mains à la chemise du loup-garou et l'enleva en défaisant les boutons. Remus était au paradis, il avait la satisfactions d'agripper des fesses ferme et douce comme la peau d'une pêche. Hermione exprima un gémissement en sentant le membre de Remus se réveiller. Un coup la chemise retirer de son corps, elle admira le corps de son professeur. Il était pâle et avait des marques de griffe par-ci par-la. Il était musclé grâce à sa lycanthrope. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher un gloussement de plaisir à cette vue. Elle dirigea ses mains vers le pantalon du sorcier et l'enleva ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Hermione fit un sourire ne coin en apercevant le membre pétillant de vie de son professeur préféré.

Hermione s'agenouilla et s'occupa du membre de Remus. En premier lieu elle licha le côté pour finalement arriver au gland. Elle donna quelque coup de langue pour ensuite envelopper le membre totalement. Remus échappa un bruit de gorge. Hermione le prit au complet à chaque va et vient de sa tête et prit soin d'utiliser sa langue. Remus n'était plus capable de retenir son loup, il lui prit la tête et donna des coups de rein à chaque succion. Lorsque son orgasme frappa, il étouffa un cri de soulagement et relâcha tout ce qu'il avait pour ensuite s'assoire sur le sol avec épuisement. Hermione émit un petit rire et se dirigea à quatre patte vers son membre encore sensible.

-Non... je ne peux pas continuer, j'ai besoin de repos...

-Tu verras tu seras bientôt en forme pour tout, dit-elle.

Elle laissa couler un filet de bave sur son membre pour ensuite chanter une petite incantation qui réveilla de nouveau le pénis de Remus.

-Qu'es-ce que... Hermione ?

Celle-ci leva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Remus. Lupin sentit son cœur faire un bond en apercevant les yeux dorés d'Hermione.

-Vous n'êtes pas Hermione ?

-Oui... je le suis... mais la petite Hermione que tu as connue à cédé sa place à son deuxième elle dans son moment de faiblesse, dit-elle.

-Son deuxième elle ?

-Oui, son côté obscure, son côté rebelle, celle qu'elle a mise de côté trop longtemps... Ne gâche pas le moment mon gros loup, dit-elle.

Remus ne su pas quoi dire. Hermione se redressa et se plaça au dessus du membre de Remus. Elle se glissa d'un seul coup sur lui et Remus ne fut qu'un avec elle. Dans un moment de plaisir, Remus pencha la tête en arrière. Hermione se cambra sur lui et se mit à donner des coups de reins. À chaque chevauchement, Hermione laissa échapper des cris de plaisir.

-Ahh..

-Oui tu aimes ça, n'es-ce pas Remus, dit Hermione en augmentant sa vitesse.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que les deux furent foudroyer d'un orgasme.

Lorsque Remus reprit ses idées, il releva la tête et regarda une Hermione qui était debout devant lui. Elle avait entre les jambes trois mélanges de liquide, le premiers était le sperme de Remus, le deuxième le jus d'Hermione et le dernier... du sang ?

-Tu... tu étais vierge ?

-Oui... j'ai bien aimé le mal que cela ma occasionner, c'était extrêmement excitant. Si la douce Hermione aurait été à ma place, elle aurait crier de douleur et même pleuré, dit-elle. Tu m'aideras dans mon projet, n'es-ce pas Remus ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Oublie ça, dit-il avec peu de détermination.

Hermione se pencha vers Remus et le regarda dans les yeux. Celui-ci sentit son âme lui échapper. Il sentit son cœur le lâché et il tomba sur le sol dans un dernier souffle.

-Dommage que tu n'es pas voulut m'aidé pour ma vengeance...

Hermione s'éloigna du corps inerte de Remus et le laissa sur le sol. Elle prit sa baguette et sortit de la classe sans crainte de se faire voir nue. Elle se faufila le plus qu'elle pu vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle attendit jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un puisse ouvrire la porte. Lorsque cette personne arriva Hermione remarqua que c'était Pansy.

La Serpentarde donna le mot de passe et rentra sans regarder aux alentours. Hermione prit sa chance et rentra également. Pansy vit qu'elle était la seule dans le dortoir et eut l'envie d'aller prendre un bain. Hermione la suivit le plus silencieusement qu'elle pu. Lorsque Pansy fut à destination, celle-ci se déshabilla et fit couler un bain de mousse. Elle se tourna et fit le saut en apercevant Granger.

-Que fais-tu ici ! tu n'as pas le droit !

-Ah non ? Je voudrais que tu m'aides à une tâche, dit Hermione.

-Je n'aide pas les sang de bourbe !

-Tiens, tiens... tu m'aideras... dit Hermione en s'approchant de la fille.

-Que fais-tu ? Arrête... Je te préviens !

Hermione n'écouta pas, elle mouilla son doigt et alla le pénétré dans le vagin de la Serpentarde

-Ahh ! Que fais-tu ? Tu es folle ? A... arrête, dit Pansy avec les joues rougit.

Hermione continua la friction jusqu'à temps qu'elle puisse sentir les parties de la Serpentarde s'humidifier.

-Mais c'est qu'on aime cela, constata Hermione en rentrant un deuxième doigt.

-AHh ! Ahh...

-En veux-tu plus ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ahh... o...oui...

-Alors regarde ce qu'une intelligente sorcière peut créer, dit Hermione en dirigea son autre main vers sa partie intime. Elle se passa le doigt en chantant une incantation. Lorsqu'elle sortit son doigt un membre organique sortit du vagin de la Griffondor.

-Qu'es-ce que... Comment ? Demanda la Serpentarde terrifiée.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se plongea directement dans le centre humidifier de son ennemis. Sentant la pression, Hermione leva l'une des jambes de Pansy et ensuite l'autre. Elle la prit par les fesses et la plaqua sur le mur de la salle de bain. Hermione donna des coups de reins magistrale qui envoya Pansy parmi les étoiles en un clin d'œil. Hermione poussa un gémissement et son membre fit ressortir un liquide pâteux de couleur blanche.

-Alors... m'aideras-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

-...To...tout ce que tu voudras... dit Pansy en sentant le liquide lui sortir en abondance de son vagin.

-Je veux que tu m'amènes devant Voldemort, dit Hermione.

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit Pansy avec le regard dans les vapes.

Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats et elle sentit son membre lui rentrer dans son vagin comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

OK prochain chapitre, c'est encore plus de sexe, mais avec des mangesmorts et je garde Voldemort pour la douce Hermione

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ?

Oui je sais, il y a des fautes... et alors ? Es-ce l'importance ? De toute façon, si quelqu'un se propose pour être ma beta lectrice, je vous accueil à bras ouvert loll

Alors, j'espère que cela vous a plus.

Non, non, non, je n'ai pas de tendance lesbienne, mais l'histoire marche dans ce sens.

Ceux qui sont choquer par la scène qui vient de se produire, je vous avait prévenu !

Pour ceux qui on apprécier et bien tant mieux

N'oubliez pas les reviews... car je veux savoir si je dois continuer ou pas !

Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Désolé pour le long retard, mais je tenais à finir mon autre fic avant de continuer celle-ci. Je tiens à vous avertir que cette fic est classer M alors j'ai l'intention d'y mettre le plus de sexe que je peux J'avais envie de faire une fic osé pour changer lol Alors comme je l'ai dit dans le premiers chapitre, je me sers d'Hentai pour inspiration. Donc si quelque chose vous est familier (On ne sait jamais lol) et bien ne me donner pas de Merde si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ah oui, ATTENTION ! Cette fic contient des slashs (euh si c'est comme cela que l'on nomme ça lol) Féminin, f/f. Mais aucun slash avec les mâles (je ne suis pas capable lol, quoique je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité). En tout cas, vous avez été avertit, alors pour ceux qui pense être choquer, ne lisez pas. Et pour ceux qui veut se tenter, allez-y

Merci à tous pour les reviews

**Laku-san **: loll, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule qui ne voudrait pas la croiser dans un corridor. Ah eh bien, je suis contente que tu as aimé le premier chapitre et voilà la suite. Désolé pour le retard et merci pour le review

: Contente de voir que cela ta plu ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère contre moi pour ce retard et voilà la suite. Merci pour le review

**Telika** : lol eh bien merci et attend de voir le reste lol Merci infiniment pour le magnifique review et voilà la suite. Désolé pour le retard !

**rika **: lol Merci pouir le review et désolé pour le grand retard. Voilà la suite

**Lone Wolf **: Moi ? Aimer les choses obscure ? Nonnnnnn (prend un air innocent) loll Mais bien sûr BWAHAHAHAHA !... ok Contente de voir que le début ta plus et voilà la suite ! Désolé pour l'énorme retard et merci pour ce review extra

**la no where **: Lol, j'aime ton pseudo Contente de savoir que le début de cette histoire te plaise tant que cela. En espérant que ce sera de même pour les autres Merci pour le review et désolé pour le retard.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le déroulement de cette histoire

(Pensée Vilaine Hermione)

_(Pensée Normal Hermione)_

¬(Pensée Drago Malfoy)¬

¤(Pensée Voldemort)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione marchait dans la forêt avec sa cape noir cagoulé. Son guide, Pansy, marchait en avant d'elle avec sa cape en velours vert foncé.

-Alors ? On arrive, ou tu me fais marché en rond ? Demanda Hermione avec mécontentement.

-Oui, nous arrivons, dit Pansy.

Elles bougèrent quelques arbustes et elles se retrouvèrent devant un grand manoir.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je te présente le manoir Malefoy, dit Pansy avec un sourire.

Hermione tourna son regard perçant de couleur doré vers la Serpentarde au cheveux noirs.

-Et... Dis moi pourquoi on est devant ce manoir ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je voulais voir Voldemort ? Dit Hermione en s'avançant vers elle.

Pansy prit plusieurs pas de reculons et elle leva les mains en signe de protestation et de protection.

-Attend ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Cette année, Voldemort loge chez les Malefoy, dit-elle.

Hermione avança sa main vers le visage de la Serpentarde. Apeurée, Pansy ferma ses yeux en attendant un coup quelconque. Mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fut un main lui caressant la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione avec stupéfaction.

-Alors, c'est très bien, dit-elle.

Pansy sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Devant la porte du manoir, Pansy frappa et elle se fit répondre par un elfe de maison.

-Qu'es-ce que Masy peut faire pour vous, miss ?

- Je voudrait voir monsieur Malefoy... sur le champ, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Oui tout de suite, dit l'elfe en les laissant entrer.

Lucius Malefoy arriva au bout de quelques minutes et fut surprit de voir que s'était Pansy.

-Pansy... Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-... Je voudrais une audience avec le seigneur Voldemort, dit-elle.

-Et en quelle honneur ? Demanda-t-il en serrant des dents.

-Euh... dit Pansy en se retournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même, j'ai une personne avec moi qui désire le voir, expliqua Pansy.

-...D'accord... mais dis toi que si cela lui déplait, tu en subiras les conséquences, dit-il avec un regard froid.

-Oui, très bien, dit-elle.

Malefoy se retourna en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Celui-ci s'éloigna dans son manoir jusqu'à un passage secret qui les mena dans une grande pièce en pierre.

La salle était décorer de torches qui brûlaient des flammes verte et avait des colonnes dans chaque coin avec des statues de serpents qui s'enroulaient autour. Au milieu de la salle il y avait un grand tapis rouge qui mena jusqu'à un grand trône où siégeait un jeune homme, qui lisait un parchemin.

-Mon seigneur, dit Malefoy en s'agenouillant au pieds de l'homme.

-Lucius... à quoi me vaut cette honneur, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Mon seigneur, une personne demandait à vous voir, dit-il.

-Et qui est cette personne ? Demanda Voldemort.

-... Je... je ne le sais pas, mon seigneur, dit-il.

-Et comment as-tu pu laisser entrer une personne dont tu ignore tout ! Imbécile ! Hurla Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette et en lançant un doloris.

Un rire s'éleva dans la salle et Voldemort fut surprit. Il arrêta le sort et regarda Pansy.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard perçant. Tu en demanda aussi ? dit-il en redressant sa baguette vers elle.

-S'il vous plait, ne blessez pas ma servante, dit Hermione en se mettant devant Pansy.

Celle-ci, qui était blanche comme un drap, s'écroula sur le sol à genou et serra le bas de la robe d'Hermione. Lucius, lui, se retourna en grande vitesse lorsqu'il entendit que Pansy était une servante.

-Et qui es-tu ?

-... Je te le dirai lorsque tu auras appelé tes hommes, dit-elle en desserrant l'étreinte de la Serpentarde.

-... Très bien... Lucius ! lèves toi et tends moi ton bras, dit-il.

Celui-ci exécuta la demande et tendit son bras au mage noir. Voldemort posa sa baguette sur le tatou en tête de squelette avec le serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Comme s'ils étaient des nuages de poussières, les mangemorts apparurent en trente secondes.

-Alors ? Demanda Voldemort en regardant Hermione.

-... J'exige faire parti de votre cause... mais seulement pour que je puisse assoupire ma vengeance, dit Hermione.

-Tu exiges ? Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme regarda de ses yeux rouge sang, les yeux dorés qui apparurent sous la cape.

-Oui...

-Intéressant... Et qu'elle est ta vengeance ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tuer tous ceux qui font parti de l'ordre... sauf ceux qui me serviront de serviteurs, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Sache que Potter est à moi... dit-il avec un air menacent.

-... D'accord... mais j'aimerais t'aider à le faire souffrir... ça lui apprendra d'essayer de me tuer, dit-elle.

-Ah... Potter tue maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui... et à cause de ce sacrifice il a maintenant des pouvoirs très puissant, dit-elle.

-Le sacrifice ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui expliqua à quoi servait le sacrifice et Voldemort ce trouva à faire des yeux pensant.

-Alors, si ce que tu dit es vrai... il sera capable de me détruire à nouveau ? Dit-il.

-Oui... mais mes services pourront vous aider... Je suis capable de faire pénétrer dans des personnes une grande force inépuisable grâce à mes don de magie noire. Et si vous m'accepter, je me ferais un plaisir de te surcharger de puissance magique... C'est mon offre, acceptez le, ordonna-t-elle.

Cette ordre et la façon dont parlait la jeune femme plu énormément à Voldemort. Il était rare qu'une femme lui fasse face ainsi.

-D'accord... Pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons affaire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr, dit Hermione.

Elle enleva sa cagoule et des bruits d'exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Granger ? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu comme son ancien professeur de potion.

-Severus, tu la connais ? Demanda Voldemort.

-C'est l'amie des Harry Potter et Ron Weasley... Le cerveau du groupe, dit-il. La miss je-sais-tout, rajouta-t-il.

-Professeur, je suis contente de constater que vous m'appeliez toujours par mon petit nom, dit-elle avec un sourire sexy.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le contourna pour allez se placer derrière lui. Elle lui effleura les fesses, ce qui le surprit.

-J'aimerais tellement te montrer ce que ton ancienne élève connaît de plus... cela te plairait j'en suis certaine, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Éloignez vos mains sales de ma personne Granger, dit-il.

-humm... dommage, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle arrêta brusquement devant un des mangemorts.

-Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-... Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et enleva son masque.

-Car j'ai remarqué tes beau yeux gris... Et tes magnifique cheveux blond, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en tenant le masque dans l'autre.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je tiens vraiment à reprendre le temps que nous avons manquer avec toi ce soir... Dit-elle en frôlant sa bouche sur son oreille.

Celui-ci eut de la difficulté à dire quoique ce soit. Il était paralysé et il sentit une douleur dans son entrejambe. Il avait beau être un Serpentard et détester cette sang de bourbe. Mais il avait toujours eu se fantasme de pouvoir sauter la reine des Griffondors.

-Miss Granger ! Je répète pour la dernière fois, avancez ! Cria Voldemort.

Hermione détourna ses yeux du blond et croisa le regard rouge de Voldemort. Elle allait dire une remarque lorsque quelque chose en dedans d'elle s'éveilla. Elle ressentit un sentiment qu'il lui était inconnu. Elle comprit que ce sentiment ne venait pas d'elle mais de la Hermione normal. Elle retourna ses yeux vers Voldemort et elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser entre ses jambes.

(Qu'es-ce que tu me fais ! Arrête !)

Hermione sentit des nausées la frapper et elle prit soudainement un mal de tête énorme.

(Arrête ! Non, j'ai le contrôle !)

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent de la couleur doré à la couleur brun et finalement à la couleur miel pour retourner à la couleur doré. Elle sentit plusieurs émotions passer en elle et cela la frustra énormément. Elle s'avança en se tenant la tête vers Voldemort et lui tendit son bras.

-Allez ! Donnez moi vite cette marque !

Voldemort fit des yeux suspicieux et envoya le sort qui brûla la chair de la jeune fille pour faire apparaître le tatou.

Dans le processus, Hermione sentit la douleur lui secouez le corps. Elle ne laissa pas échapper de cris et laissa la douleur la pénétré de partout. Lorsque la douleur disparut et que la marque apparut. Hermione se redressa et passa la main dans ses cheveux toute en soupirant de soulagement. Grâce à la douleur, qu'elle accueillit les bras ouverts, elle put reprendre le contrôle.

-Es-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose que tu me cacherais ? Demanda Voldemort en s'avança vers elle.

Il lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Il vit la couleur doré des yeux de la jeune fille tourner couleur miel. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'éloigna de lui et lui envoya un regard doré perçant.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Voldemort sentit une colère immense l'envahir. Il y avait toujours une limite qu'il fallait que les personnes devaient respecter et cette sang de bourbe l'avait totalement dépassée. Il prit sa baguette et lui lança un doloris. Elle laissa échapper un cri qui n'avait aucunement l'air d'être douloureux. Lorsqu'il arrêta le sort Hermione se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire malsain.

-Oublie ces stupidités, la moindre douleur agit comme un aphrodisiaque, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Severus regarda la brunette avec un regard suspicieux. Il connaissait Granger et il savait qu'il était facile de la faire souffrir. Quelque chose clochait à propos d'elle et il allait vérifier.

-Ne parle pas de cette manière à notre maître ! S'exclama un mangemort.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et tendit le bras vers sa gorge. Elle approcha son pouce et son index l'un vers l'autre. Le mangemort laissa échapper une plainte et se mit les mains à son coup lorsqu'il se sentit étouffé.

-Toi, ne me dit pas quoi faire ! Jamais !

Le mangemort s'agenouilla et des larmes commencèrent à apparaître sous son masque. L'homme en pouvait plus, il allait suffoquer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Pi...pi..tié...

-Pitié ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à rire aux éclats.

L'homme ne put dire quoi que ce soit, il tomba sur le sol avec les yeux vitreux grand ouvert.

-Le prochain qui me provoque subira le même sort... si vous êtes chanceux, dit Hermione. Monsieur Malefoy, je logerais chez vous à partir de maintenant, alors je voudrais monter dans ma chambre, rajouta-t-elle.

Lucius, se tourna vers Voldemort en signe d'approbation et eut se qu'il désirait lorsque Tom fit un signe de tête positif.

Celui-ci se retourna, passa devant la brunette et sortit de la salle.

Hermione fit une révérence en signe de moquerie et sortit à son tour en prenant soin de faire un clin d'œil au jeune Malfoy. Elle suivit Malfoy senior jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Hermione en premier. Celle-ci rentra et regarda la chambre. Cette salle comportait un grand lit king drapé de tissus lisse et suave de couleurs noirs et vert forêt. Elle tourna son regard et vit une cheminée en face de son lit avec une couverture de fourrure blanche sur le sol. En diagonal de la cheminée, il y avait un divan à deux place en cuir noir. Une petite couverture de coton blanche était étendu sur le dos du divan. Elle remarqua une grande commode en bois antique qui servaient à entreposer des vêtements et autres effets personnels. Sur l'un des côtés du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevets avec une lampe en vitrail dans plusieurs tons de verts, qui servait pour la lecture. Et à côté de cette lampe, il y avait une petite statue d'un Serpent qui contenait un couteau tranchant, qui a pour utilité d'ouvrir des lettres. Dans un autre coin de la chambre, il y avait une porte. Hermione se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Elle rentra et des centaines de bougie blanche s'allumèrent pour pouvoir la laisser admirer la pièce.

C'était une salle de bain gigantesque. Il y avait un bain géant qui contenait plusieurs robinets qui servaient à faire couler de l'eau parfumer. Non loin du bain, une énorme vitrine retenait une grande douche en pierre. Un petit lavabo blanc se tenait à côté du siège de toilette. Il y avait aussi un énorme miroir sur patte en bois qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle. Hermione sortit et remarqua que Lucius était toujours là. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

-C'est parfait, merci, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui doucement.

Lucius regarda la jeune femme avec un regard suspicieux. Il était en plein débat dans sa conscience. D'un côté, il avait envie de capturer ses lèvres roses et envoûtante et d'un autre côté, il désirait rester fidèle à Narcissa et de repousser cette sang de bourbe. Mais lorsque les lèvres de la brunette furent sur les siennes, il ne résista pas et approfondit le baisé. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Granger et elle repoussa doucement Malfoy.

-Voyons, voyons... Ne soyez pas si impatient, chuchota-t-elle à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Celui-ci voulait capturer de nouveau les lèvres de la nouvelle mangemort, mais Hermione s'éloigna de lui.

-Allez, sortez maintenant, dit Hermione.

Malfoy sentit une rage lui monter au cerveau lorsque la brunette lui fit des gestes avec sa main pour le chasser. Alors, il ne bougea guère et la défia du regard, mais quand celle-ci lui envoya un regard foudroyant, il se dégonfla et sortit de la chambre. Hermione ne pu échapper un sourire arrogant de se réveiller sur ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla.

_(J'aimerais r'avoir usage de mon corps)_

( La ferme ! C'est à mon tour d'être réveiller et à toi de sombrer ! Laisse moi assoupire ma vengeance...)

_(Ta vengeance ? AH ! C'est plutôt ma vengeance. Toi tu ne veux qu'assoupire ta soif de sang et de pouvoir !)_

(... Mais, je suis toi, alors toi aussi tu aimes cette soif de puissance... Et dis moi, pourquoi es-ce que j'ai sentit de quoi couler entre notre parti intime quand j'ai regardé Voldemort ? Serais-tu attirer par lui ?)

_(Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !)_

(Oh, ne me ment pas, je suis toi alors je vois tes faiblesses. Tu t'es sentit attirer par le seigneur des ténèbres... Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Je ne te laisserai jamais cette satisfaction de l'avoir entre tes jambes !)

_(Quoi ? Pourquoi cela !)_

(Pourquoi es-ce que je voudrais faire plaisir à une personne qui ma laisser dans l'ombre depuis notre naissance ? Hein ! Voilà pourquoi ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille j'attend quelqu'un !)

La voix de la vieille Hermione de Poudlard finit par s'éteindre dans la noirceur de son propre esprit. Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et prit place sur le divan. Elle marmonna un sort et un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée. À peine qu'elle se mit à l'aise que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione exprima un sourire gourmant et ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Celle-ci fit ce que Hermione avait ordonné et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Comme prévu, Drago Malfoy se trouvait devant elle avec un air surprit par la tenu de la brunette. Hermione était assis en long sur le divan complètement nu. La cheminée faisait danser des nuages de lumière sur sa peau de porcelaine. Ses cheveux paraissait extrêmement doux et luxuriant, tandis que ses yeux doré reflétait la malice. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le jeune homme blond.

Celui-ci respirait l'élégance de la famille Malfoy. Ses cheveux lui tombait gracieusement sur sa nuque avec un début de couette qui était attacher avec un petit ruban noir. Il était habiller de son habituel vêtement de mangemorts. Son capuchon pointu lui tombait dans son dos et il avait son masque dans sa main gauche ainsi que sa baguette. Hermione se rapprocha en prenant soin de se balancer les hanches. Elle le perça de son regard avec un air coquin et se coula doucement sur son corps. Dès qu'elle fut coller à lui, elle sentit son érection sous sa robe de sorcier noir. Elle promena ses mains le long de son torse et prit soin de les rentrer sous sa robe. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond et il entoura la brunette de ses grand bras musclés. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et licha sensuellement les lèvres du Serpentard. Celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa la langue de la Gryffondor se battre avec la sienne dans un combat de dominance. Drago laissa tomber son masque ainsi que sa baguette et posa sa main en arrière de la tête de la brunette pour plus de contact. Hermione fit tombé la robe noir de Malfoy et remarqua avec contentement qu'il était presque nu sous son habillement. Hermione passa ses doigts sur la marque des ténèbres du blond. Celui-ci gémit sous le contact.

Drago perdit tout contrôle, il entoura la brunette et se camoufla le visage dans la poitrine voluptueuse de la brunette. Il redressa la tête et captura un sein avec sa bouche. Hermione bascula sa tête en arrière et gémit à son tour. Des frissons lui parcourraient le corps à chaque fois que Malfoy lui mordillait un mamelon. Elle se colla à lui pour avoir plus de friction, mais elle fut frustrer de constater qu'il restait une pièce de vêtement qui l'éloignait du membre du blond. Hermione caressa le bord du boxeur noir qui recouvrait son pénis et le descendit. Étant libéré de son emprisonnement, le membre de Malfoy resta élever et près à l'honorer avec quelque goûte de pré-éjaculation sur le gland. Hermione entraîna Malfoy vers le lit et le poussa pour qu'il soit étendu sur celui-ci. Drago la regarda avec un regard euphorique et remplit de désir. Hermione sourit et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle s'avança vers lui avec des yeux remplit de feu. Malfoy approcha sa main vers l'entrejambe d'Hermione et il allait la doigter, mais il arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était déjà mouiller par l'excitation. Hermione prit la main arrêter de Drago et dirigea deux de ses doigts dans son vagin. Elle émit une plainte de plaisir et ressortit les doigts de Drago après plusieurs va et vient. Elle attira les doigts de Drago dans sa bouche pour goûter son propre jus féminin tout en gardant le contact avec les yeux de Malfoy. Elle lâcha sa main et se plaça au dessus de son membre. Elle l'embrassa vigoureusement pour le laisser goûter à son tour. Elle se laissa tomber sur le membre dur de Drago et poussa un crie de plaisir lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle. Drago se coucha complètement sur le lit et continua à jouer avec les seins de la brunette. Hermione, elle, se cambra et se mit à le chevaucher avec désespérance. Malfoy se releva et retira Hermione de sur lui. Celle-ci le regarda avec un regard stupéfait.

Drago regarda Granger avec la lueur d'un prédateur dans ses yeux. Il plaça Hermione sur ses quatres pattes et se plaça à l'entrer de son anus.

-J'espère que tu es prête pour moi Granger, dit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Sans attendre de réponse, Malfoy la pénétra avec violence. Hermione laissa échapper un crie de douleur et de plaisir. Malfoy garda un bon rythme jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione donna des coups de hanches en arrière.

-Je vois que tu aimes cela... En veux-tu plus ? Demanda-t-il.

-oui... ohh !

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas comprit, dit Drago avec un sourire arrogant en arrêtant ses va et vient.

-Oui ! Plus fort ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas se faire dominer, mais le plaisir était trop fort pour la brunette.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Malfoy et il recommença en donnant des coups de reins puissant.

Hermione était à deux doigt d'avoir son orgasme. Elle gémissait et gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son orgasme arriver.

Lorsque celui-ci la frappa de plein fouette, Hermione cria le nom du jeune Malfoy dans son moment d'extasie. Drago se retira de la jeune fille et la retourna vers lui. Il se plaça près de son visage et se branla jusqu'à se qu'il jouit à son tour. Le sperme de Malfoy tomba sur le visage de la brunette et sur sa poitrine.

-Alors, tu as aimé sang de bourbe ? Demanda Malfoy.

Hermione passa son doigt sur un de ses seins où reposait le sperme du Serpentard et le dirigea dans sa bouche. La brunette le regarda avec un regard satisfait.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, dit Hermione.

Elle se releva et prit les affaires à Malfoy. Elle le lui lança dans ses mains et lui dit de sortir. Celui-ci remit son vêtement de mangemort et sortir en dehors de la chambre d'Hermione en la regardant avec un sourcil froncé.

-C'était agréable... Bonne nuit Malfoy, dit-elle en refermant la porte dans sa face.

Drago n'a pu empêcher d'exprimer un sourire en coin face à cette attitude, qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Il s'éloigna de la porte de la brunette et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quant à Hermione, celle-ci prit son bain et alla ensuite se coucher comme si rien ne s'était passer après qu'elle ait jeter un sort pour nettoyer ses couvertures. Cela allait s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un d'autre frappa à sa porte. Hermione fronça les sourcil en signe de frustration et se leva lorsqu'un la personne frappa de nouveau avec plus de vigueur. Hermione ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua qui s'était.

-Tu en veux de nouveau ? Demanda la brunette.

Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête. Hermione s'éloigna de l'entrer et lui fit signe de pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci rentra avec une expression de désespérance sur le visage. La porte se referma derrière elles et quelques minutes après de nouveaux cris de plaisances se firent entendrent et résonnèrent sur le mur du couloir. Chaque visage des membres masculin de la famille Malfoy, qui encombraient un tableau, ne pu exprimer des rougissement à chaque crie de plaisir féminin qu'ils entendirent.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous à plu

Merci à tout celles qui lisent et reviews ma fic !

N'oubliez pas les reviews et à bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Oui c'est moi !! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de crise cardiaque. Ce serait dommage de ne pas lire ce nouveau chapitre lol. Je suis tout à fait désolé de l'énorme temps que cela ma prise pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnez tous ! PITIÉ !! 

Bon avant tout, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas publier plus tôt est que je n'avais plus d'idée pour suivre l'histoire. J'avais l'énorme désire d'abandonner cette fic. MAIIIS !! Comme je suis une personne qui n'aime pas abandonner, je me suis retrousser les manches et écris ce petit chapitre ' (En espérant qu'il est assez long à votre goût lol) 

De plus, je dois rajouté que puisque je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour mon idée première, j'ai prit un nouveau chemin. Donc peut-être que cette suite sera une surprise pour vous, Peut-être même que vous seriez déçu et direz à la fin que c'est du n'importe quoi, mais je devais créer quelque chose où il serait possible d'y avoir un milieu et une fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira pour autant !

(Pensée Hermione et l'Hermione obscure) Ne vous en faite pas vous allez comprendre... du moins je l'espère lol.

BONNE LECTURE !! 

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux bruns doucement. Elle regarda les alentours en clignant des yeux de temps en temps. Elle prit place assit sur le lit et regarda son bras où logeait maintenant la marque des ténèbres.

(Donc se n'était pas un cauchemar.. j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps...) 

Hermione tourna doucement son regard à côté d'elle et vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et tout lui revint en mémoire brutalement.

(Pansy ?!) 

-Kyaaa ! Cria-t-elle en tombant du lit avec la couverture en soie verte forêt, qui lui entourait délicieusement le corps.

Elle avait couchée avec Pansy ! Même deux fois ! Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était elle qui avait vraiment eut des relation sexuelle... Enfin... C'était elle, mais son côté obscure. Ce n'est pas comme si elle, elle aurait coucher avec une fille de son plein gré. Juste à y penser elle en avait un peu honte. Quoiqu'elle n'avait rien contre les lesbiennes, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers un grand miroir qui comblait un mur. 

Elle se regarda un instant et regarda de nouveau la marque des ténèbres. Pour ceci, elle ne le regrettait pas. Après tout, Harry avait bien tenté de la tuer. À y repenser des larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Oui elle avait maintenant un grand pouvoir maléfique qui lui parcourait dans le sang telle un venin. Mais elle ne désirait pas devenir le jouet des mangemorts pour leur procurer de la puissance.

(Tu ne seras pas un jouet si tu me donnes les commandes de ton corps, marmonna son côté obscure) 

(Non, si je dois te laisser ressortir tu recommenceras comme d'habitude)

(Oui mais grâce à ses actes... disons... sexuelle, je peux contrôler la personne comme je le veux par après. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre toute le pouvoir que cela nous rapporte, dit son côté sombre)

(Oublie cela ! Si je dois avoir une personne entre mes jambes ce serait..) 

(Voldemort ? Oui j'avais comprit au début. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit tu ne l'auras pas)

-Je t'en empêcherais... dit une voix extrêmement féminine. 

Hermione sortit son visage de ses mains et regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui était debout comparer à sa position sur le sol. Elle comprit que c'était son côté obscure qui était dans le miroir. Granger se releva et regarda son reflet avec des yeux meurtrier.

-J'aimerais bien voir cela.

-Tu oses me tenir tête ? Demanda le reflet. 

-Crois-tu pouvoir me battre ? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

-... Je ne m'entendais pas à recevoir une réaction pareille de ta part... Moi qui pensait prendre un corps impuissant et faibles en moralité.. M'aurais-je trompé ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? N'étais-tu pas sensé être moi ? En me traitant de faible, tu te traites de faible, dit Hermione.

-Non ma chère, c'est là que tu fais erreur. Je t'ai raconté cela pour te déboussoler. Pour que tu me laisses le champs libre. Je voulais prendre le dessus de ton esprit. Tu pensais vraiment avoir un côté obscure en toi ? Pff Pathétique.. Tu n'es rien. Tu as beau avoir de nouveau pouvoir puissant, cela ne changeras rien au fait que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'arriver à mon but suprême. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas les utilisés.

-Et qu'elle est ce but exactement ? Demanda Hermione.

-...

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage du reflet.

-Mon but est de passer toute les âmes de ce monde dans les entrailles de la terre. La terre sera vidé de toute sorte de vie, la mort y régnera pendant des siècles et des siècles. Je serais le bras droit de Lucifer et tout ceux qui seront de mon côté pour m'aider auront la chance de rester en vie et immortel tout en restant mes esclaves, raconta le reflet.

-... Quoi ? Lucifer ? L'enfer ?... Mais... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hermione.

La fausse Hermione dans le miroir tendit la main et la vraie Granger vit avec horreur une main pâle comme un cadavre en sortir.

Le reflet passa son bras au complet, ensuite son deuxième bras pour par après sortir une jambe à la fois. Finalement le reflet fut totalement sortit du miroir.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Devant elle se tenait une femme énormément belle. La femme avait des yeux dorés, ses cheveux étaient long et tombaient majestueusement par dessus ses épaules pour arrêter au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient d'une couleur noir envoûtante avec des reflets argents. Son corps était parfaitement sculpté et étaient enveloppé d'un longue robe moulante de couleur noir. Sa peau était absolument parfaite, sans aucun défaut. Seulement la couleur de sa peau laissait paraître que cette être ne venait pas de ce monde. Lorsque Hermione regarda attentivement la peau de la femme inconnue, elle put y voir des mains, comme sous une couverture, lui caresser le corps.

-Qui je suis ?

La femme se rapprocha d'Hermione, lui prit le menton et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je suis Anaelle, le démon au yeux doré. C'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle en bas. Car je suis la seule, à part Lucifer en personne à possédé des yeux coloré. Les autres ont tous les yeux noir comme du pétrole... Quand que ces abrutis on fait ce rituel, ils ont ouvert la porte des enfers, la porte qu'il on dessiné sur ton corps, ici, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

- Ils m'ont donner la chance de m'échapper en même temps que les pouvoirs qu'ils ont demander. La moitié est allé au garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'autre moitié en toi. En te voyant si vulnérable et mourante, j'ai prit la décision de te faire le cadeau de la vie et je me suis installer en toi pour pouvoir t'utiliser... Puisque tu n'as pas été très coopérative avec moi, je vais te priver de ton âme immédiatement et reprendre possession de ton corps et en profiter au maximum de sa capacité.

Hermione cacha ses yeux en les dirigeant vers le sol pour évité le regard de Anaelle.

-Après tout, tu es inutile. J'ai jamais vue un humain aussi faible que toi. Même avec les pouvoirs que tu as reçu par accident, tu n'es rien, cracha Anaelle. 

Hermione sentit une colère immense l'envahir. Comment osait-elle se moquer d'elle ainsi ?

Anaelle avait le gros sourire sur son visage, elle s'avait que cette humaine ne pouvait lui tenir tête. Le seul humain qu'il l'a un peu étonner à été Voldemort. Mais pour elle, il était un rival. Ses yeux rouges, comme ceux de Lucifer... Seulement ceux qui on laisser leur âmes se noircir totalement et avec abandon pouvait avoir de tels yeux. Les pensées du démon fut arrêter lorsque la jeune mortelle releva la tête.

Le souffle d'Anaelle se coupa sec et elle recula de la jeune brunette. 

Rouge... comme Voldemort et Lucifer. Comment était-ce possible ?!

Une vague de magie noir sortit du corps de Granger telle les radiations d'un météorite lors de l'impact sur le sol. Anaelle dut se protégé avec ses bras pour ne pas succombé à la puissance de cette magie. Grâce à ce geste de protection, elle avait évité de rentrer en collision avec l'énorme miroir sur le mur. 

-Comment !

-Surprise n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire malsain. Tu devrais te félicité ! Grâce à toi, j'ai pu me rendre consciente de tout les pouvoirs que je possédais. Maintenant je peux les contrôlés parfaitement et agilement, dit Hermione en prenant comme démonstration de faire apparaître une flamme noir. 

-Comme Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me laisse envahir par la haine pour arriver à mes pleins pouvoir... Je vais te détruire, conclua-t-elle avec un sourire comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était aussi facile à faire que de cligner des yeux.

-Tu crois être capable de ME détruire ? Demanda Anaelle en accentuant le me. 

Comme réponse Hermione fit un sourire espiègle et disparut soudainement pour apparaître par la suite à l'arrière du démon.

-Oui, avoua tout simplement Hermione en le chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Anaelle.

Celle-ci fit un saut et se retourna rapidement pour remarquer la moitié du corps d'Hermione sortie du miroir.

-... Tu es maintenant une vraie rivale... très bien... Très bien, TRÈS BIEN ! Sale garce ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me détruire moi ? Tu pourras toujours rêver !

-... Granger ? Marmonna Pansy qui venait de se réveiller.

Elle prit place assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux pour enlever le reste de fatigue qui restait. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit que Hermione n'était pas seule. Elle cacha son corps nu et regarda la jeune femme et la femme.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Pansy avec les joues rougit par la gêne.

-Je suis ta maîtresse, dit Anaelle avec un sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est Granger ma maîtresse... non ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir qu'elle reçu de la part d'Hermione.

-Non Pansy, je ne suis pas ta maîtresse. Si j'aurais été moi toute le long, je n'aurais jamais oser te toucher comme elle à fait, dit Hermione avec dégoût. 

Anaelle tourna son regard vers Hermione et se laissa échapper un gloussement. Lorsque Hermione reporta son attention vers le démon, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. 

Granger grogna et se tourna vers Pansy et remarqua que Anaelle était à ses côtés.

-Je vais prendre ce qui est miens Granger et m'en aller... Mais je reviendrais pour réglé ton sort, alors couvre tes arrières ! Cria-t-elle et elle partie en traversant dans un mur.

-Je gagnes toujours... chuchota la voix d'Anaelle dans un écho.

-... On verra bien..., murmura Hermione. 

Hermione se calma et ses yeux revint à leur couleur chocolat avec des mélanges de couleur miel. Elle laissa tomber la couverture en soie verte et alla fouiller dans son garde-robe. Elle trouva une robe en mousseline blanche et verte qui avait seulement une courte bretelle sur un côté fait avec le matérielle de la robe. En gros, la robe ressemblait à une robe de déesse grecque qui serait fanatique des Serpentards et... presque nudiste dû à la quasi transparence de celle-ci. La robe formait parfaitement le corps de Granger et les ravissantes courbe de son corps pouvait transparaître avec une faible nuance de la couleur de sa peau.

Elle prit sa baguette et sorti de sa chambre.

Tout le long du chemin, Hermione marmonnait des insultes à la robe qu'elle portait. La robe était trop révélatrice à son goût. Et de plus elle avait l'impression d'être en pyjama. Les robes étaient absolument pas son genre. Mais comme c'était la seule chose décente qu'elle pouvait se mettre pour l'instant, elle faisait avec. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle reste avec cette robe sur le dos plus d'un jour. Les peintures qui longeaient le long des murs du couloir de la demeure des Malefoys la regardait avec plusieurs émotions différentes. Soit c'était du dégoût, soit c'était de la curiosité. Il y avait des regards de jalousie, ou de la moquerie, ou encore même du désire. Comme seul réponse à leur regard Hermione passa son chemin avec un regard noir et la tête haute.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle à manger, elle put voir plusieurs sorcier mangemorts assis en train de prendre leur déjeuner accompagner de leur thé matinal. Hermione ne fit pas une apparition discrète et n'échappa pas aux regards perçants des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres.

Comme si de rien n'était elle marcha la tête haute vers l'une des places libre de la longue table. Elle prit place à côté d'un mangemort au long cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu foncé. Le sorcier portait une robe de sorcier de pure qualité en velours bleu indigo. Il portait deux bagues sur ses mains. La première étant un grand anneau argenté qui contenait un cristal noir en son centre entourer de runes qu'elle reconnue très bien.

« Gloire éternelle »

La deuxième étant un anneau plus petit et doré. Et selon le doigt où il portait cette bague il était marié. Son visage ne paraissait absolument pas vieux, mais l'expérience paraissait dans ses yeux froid. Lorsque Hermione remarqua qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux calculateur, il lui fit un sourire et tendit sa main vers elle. 

-Rodolphus Lestrange, dit-il sur un ton suave.

-Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. La sang de bourbe de Potter, dit-il. 

-Ne m'appelez pas comme cela et je ne suis à personne, grogna-t-elle.

-Non c'est vraie, elle est libre et dors avec n'importe qui. N'est-ce pas Granger ? La nuit dernière était très agréable, dit Drago Malefoy.

-Oublie cela petite fouine, la nuit dernière était un accident, dit Hermione après avoir prit une gorgée de son thé à saveur de miel.

-Tu dis cela pour te sauver la honte d'avouer que tu coucherais avec n'importe qui, dit Drago.

Hermione prit une place très détendu sur sa chaise sans trop savoir l'effet que ça avait sur les mangemorts mâles. Hermione se trouvait pas personnellement très attirante, car elle ne passait pas son temps à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Donc, elle ne prêta pas attention au autre regard. Seulement le visage du jeune Malefoy était dans son champ de vision. Comment osait-il l'insulter ? D'accord, ils ont eut des rapports sexuelle ensemble. Mais elle n'était pas à blâmer, puisque ce n'était pas elle qui avait attirer Drago dans on lit.

-Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu n'as pas eu des relations sexuelles avec mon propre consentement, mais plutôt avec celle qui était en possession de mon corps, expliqua Hermione.

-Quelle discussion agréable en se bon matin, siffla une voix que tout le monde reconnue aussitôt.

C'était nul autre que le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Il était habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail sans manche de couleur noir. Par dessus ses vêtements il portait sa cape de sorcier également noir habituelle. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié court et étaient merveilleusement bien placer. Son visage reflétait la beauté même et ses yeux rouge sang laissait la promesse d'une puissance déjà grandiose... Mais... pas assez. Cela paraissait qu'il puisait de sa force à partir de flacon contenant des potions dangereuse à avaler trop souvent.

C'est la que Hermione devait intervenir. Si elle désirait rester en vie et vraiment avoir sa vengeance, elle devait s'allier avec Voldemort. Avec les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle possédait. Elle pourrait rendre Voldemort invincible. Mais ne voulant pas se faire poignarder dans le dos à la fin, elle ferait attention d'être au même niveau que lui. 

-Allons, n'arrêtez pas votre discussion à cause de ma présence, je suis assez curieux pour vouloir savoir ce qui ma déranger de mes recherches matinal, dit-il avec de la colère dans les yeux.

-Pardonnez moi mon seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre travail, dit Drago. 

-Assez avec vos excuses et terminer votre discussion pour qu'ensuite la paix puisse de nouveau résider en ses lieux, grogna Tom en prenant place à moins de deux chaises d'Hermione.

-Comme je disais Malefoy, ce n'était pas réellement moi qui était avec toi hier, continua Hermione.

-Faux Granger. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Tu crois que je vais te croire toi ? Une sang de bourbe ? La princesse des lions ? Tu... tes yeux ? N'étaient-ils pas doré hier soir ? Demanda Drago avec une gorge soudainement sèche. 

-C'est ce que j'essaies de te dire depuis tout à l'heure Malefoy. J'ai été possédé par quelque chose qui dépasse l'imagination. Un démon pour être clair. Un démon soif de puissance et qui a pour but de détruire la vie humaine comme nous la connaissons. C'est difficile à croire mais c'est vrai... Sinon je ne m'aurais jamais ouverte les jambes devant toi comme une putain. Et pour la dernière fois... ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER SANG DE BOURBE ! JE SUIS LOIN D'APPRÉCIER L'INSULTE ET JE NE SUIS PLUS CETTE PETITE PRINCESSE DES LIONS COMME VOUS AIMEZ TANT M'APPELER ! C'est Granger ou Hermione et rien d'autre. Rentre sa dans ta gros tête blonde crasseuse, dit Hermione avec un regard meurtrier.

Toute la salle était sous le choc et dans le silence. Tout le monde qui était présent regardait la jeune femme qui essayait de reprendre son souffle après de savoir emporter dans sa colère. Mais ce qu'ils trouvaient des plus étrange était que la jeune brunette au yeux brun et miel avait maintenant des yeux rouge sang rivalisant ceux de Voldemort. 

-Qu'as-tu dis à propos de ma tête SANG DE BOURBE ? Demanda Drago en accentuant le nom qu'elle détestait tant. 

Hermione se releva à une vitesse surprenante, ce qui fit faire un saut à la personne à côté d'elle. Elle prit sa baguette qui était rester à côté de sa tasse de thé et la pointa entre les deux yeux ronds de Malefoy. Elle le regarda d'un regard perçant.

-Tu désires tant mourir alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago remarqua qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin car il commençait à craindre la jeune femme en face de lui. 

-Miss Granger, je vous conseillerais de reprendre votre place, de boire votre thé et de ne plus menacer mes partisans fidèles au risque de vous attirer des ennuis, dit-il. 

Hermione regarda le mage noir du coin de l'œil et dû reprendre le contrôle de sa colère et reprendre place sur sa chaise et faire comme son maître lui a demandé. Ce qui ne fut pas si dur à cause de son embarra face au fait qu'elle avait de nouveau réagit comme la nuit dernière. En gros, elle sentit encore ses parties intime s'humidifier à cause du regard du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ceci. D'accord c'était un Adonis. Mais il était tout ce qu'elle détestait avant que Potter ne la trahisse. Le seul fait de pensé que son corps la toucherait comme Malefoy avait fait hier soir l'étourdissait de désire.

Comme résultat à ces pensées troublantes, ses joues se mirent à rougir de plus belle et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle se releva, s'excusa au près de Voldemort et sortit de la pièce en prenant un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre elle se précipita vers son lit, retira sa robe et se laissa tombé sur les draps de soies verts et noirs.

De façon désespéré elle mit sa main sur son sexe et commença à stimuler son clitoris. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son autre main sur sa poitrine, imaginant que c'était celle de son nouveau maître. Frustrer d'en vouloir plus, elle porta un doigt à son ouverture et le pénétra en elle sans attendre une seconde de plus. Lorsqu'elle sentit une tension monter en dedans d'elle, elle en rajouta un deuxième. Dès qu'elle eut pensée qu'il gémissait son nom, elle sentit son orgasme la frapper de plein fouet. Elle sortit ses doigts de son vagin et plaça sa main sur ses jambes entre-ouverte. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes dans la même position, haletante de plaisir le regard dans le vague.

Elle devait maintenant accepter le fait qu'elle désirait Voldemort plus que tout. 

VOILÀ !

Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en dites en me donnant un petit review quelconque ! 

En espérant que ce vous à plu !

Dans le prochain chapitre j'essaierai de faire en sorte que Hermione et Voldemort est une conversation. Et évidemment il se passera peut-être quelque chose entre les deux. hihi 

À bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à toutes !!

Tout d'abord je veux remercier toute les personnes qui m'on écrit un review

Je vous adore tous !

Alors comme toujours il faut faire la routine...

Disclaimer : ok rien et absolument rien de Harry Potter m'appartient ! Sauf le déroulement de cette histoire

Bon et maintenant bonne lecture !!!

Lorsque Hermione reprit ses sens, elle se releva de son lit et partit dans sa salle de bain personnelle pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se plaça devant son miroir déplaça quelque mèches brune qui tombait sur son visage et allait faire tomber sa serviette de bain lorsqu'une présence ce fit apercevoir dans son champ de vision.

Elle échappa un petit cri indigné et serra sa serviette le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle était sûr que d'ici une minute sa circulation sanguine sera arrêter totalement. Granger se retourna en vitesse avec un regard furieux. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. 

-Nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion, répondit-il. 

-Il n'y a plus rien à rajouté. Maintenant j'aimerais bien me vêtir, dit-elle.

-Bien vas-y, dit-il tout simplement.

-Toute seule ! Cria-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue toute nue. Pourquoi te gênerais-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire signé Malefoy.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi, alors fiche moi la paix avec cela. Il n'est pas question que cette accident se reproduise, dit-elle.

Malefoy admira Hermione un instant et fini par ce relever du lit où il séjournait assit et se dirigea vers la brunette.

-Même si ce que tu dis est vrai... Je suis sûr que je peux te faire agir comme l'autre. Je suis certain qu'une seule de mes caresses pourrait te faire tremper tes sous-vêtements, dit Draco d'un air confident.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ?... Eh bien, vas-y, dit-elle en laissant tombé sa serviette comme si de rien n'était.

Avec un air assuré, Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à temps que leur corps se frôle. Il mit sa main sur sa joue doucement et se mit à lui flatter les lèvres avec son pouce.

Aucune réaction. 

Il s'approcha de son visage et remplaça son pouce avec ses lèvres. Il commença à l'embrasser avec plus de force lorsqu'il sentit aucun mouvements de la part des lèvres de la brunette. Ennuyé par l'absence de réponses de Granger, il laissa faire la bouche de la brunette pour descendre ses lèvres sur son cou élégant.

Rien. 

Frustré, il recula loin d'elle. Ne comprenant pas que son charme ne procurait aucune réaction à la jeune femme il se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors c'est comme cela ? Demanda-t-il.

-Puisque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir de toi, dit-elle.

-Ok, laisse moi te dire au moins quelque chose. Que ce fut toi ou une autre personne, au moins j'ai pu te baisser à ma guise et sans retenu. Je me fou que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de savoir si j'avais encore le champs libre pour te sauter. Mais je crois bien que c'est non... Dommage... pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne trompait pas Hermione.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était frustré. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait la petite vague de puissance magique minable se dégager de son corps. Cela la fit rire.

Son rire avait quelque chose de séduisant, féminin. Mais il comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que ses paroles m'affecte ? Tu n'es qu'un minable Malefoy... tu l'as toujours été et le sera toujours. Tu seras toujours un insecte à mes yeux... Peux-tu me rendre un service ? Sors de ma chambre et prend soin de fermer la porte, dit-elle avec une lueur de puissance dans ses yeux. 

-Tu regretteras ce choix Granger. Crois moi. Mon absence dans ton lit te sera dur... peut-être même insupportable. Mais je t'avertis, peux importe si tu viens me supplier je ne te reprendrais pas, dit-il.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, c'est ton choix.. mais moi... J'en doute, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Malefoy se retourna et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte.

-Pauvre crétin fini... marmonna Hermione lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier après un portrait dans le couloir.

Hermoine retourna à ses moutons et se plaça devant le miroir.

-Bon... Tant qu'à avoir des pouvoirs si puissant... voyons se que je peux faire. Elle se pencha ramassa sa serviette et se redressa. Elle dirigea son regard vers la serviette et ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle fit ce mouvement à plusieurs reprise et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se cacha le devant du corps avec la serviette étendu sur tout son long.

Elle se concentra et enleva sa serviette dans un geste brusque.

-Olé ! Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'elle vit son corps dans le miroir elle remarqua qu'elle portait un short moulant de couleur noir qui laissait à la vue de tous c'est superbe longue jambe et elle portait une camisole d'armée de couleur vert kaki.

-Ouais... c'est beaucoup plus mieux que la robe. Je me demande pourquoi je n'avais pas pensée à cela plus tôt. Voyons si je peux faire plus ou si je me fais des idées sur mes capacités. Elle se pencha la tête en arrière, se ferma les yeux et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau sèche et merveilleusement peigner.

Elle soupira de bonheur et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-J'aime la magie, dit-elle avec un sourire fière d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit la douceur de ses cheveux.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à marcher avec un seul but dans la tête. Trouvez de quoi à faire. Si seulement c'était possible de trouver une bibliothèque comme Poudlard.

-Ouais je peux toujours bien rêver... marmonna Hermione en faisant la moue.

Elle parcourut une couple de couloir et tomba nez à nez avec deux grandes porte en chêne foncé. Elle poussa la porte doucement et vérifia attentivement s'il n'y avait personne. La salle était vide et par pur chance, Hermione se retrouvait dans une grande salle remplit de livres qui paraissait plus anciens les uns que les autres. Elle ferma la porte et avança au milieu de la pièce.

Sublime !

C'était le seul mot qui flottait dans l'esprit de la brunette. Les murs de la pièce était remplis de livres et un grand mur complet était recouvert par d'énorme fenêtre laissant admirer la vue sauvage qui entourait le manoir. Tout était de toute beauté et la pièce sentait le confort absolu. Tout autour d'elle reflétait l'aristocratie des Malefoy. 

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et se rapprocha des livres pour se mettre à la recherche d'une lecture captivante. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle désirait lire, elle s'installa dans l'un des nombreux fauteuil qui comblait la pièce proche des gigantesques fenêtres. Elle prit place et se mit à feuilleté le livre. La tranquillité de la pièce la détendit à un telle point qu'elle ne sentit pas la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Mais cette personne le remarqua, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. 

-Tu devrais toujours être sur tes gardes. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait se glisser en arrière de toi et t'éliminer.

Hermione sursauta et laissa échapper son livre sur le sol. Honteuse de savoir fait prendre, elle n'osa pas bouger. Voldemort regarda le livre et se pencha gracieusement pour le ramasser.

-Les légendes et les faits sur les Rituels de magie noir, par Frinax Prisma... Drôle de lecture, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant son livre.

-Simple curiosité, dit Hermione en le prenant. Merci, rajouta-t-elle.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête et prit le fauteuil libre en face d'elle. Il tendit la main vers l'un des murs ornés de livres, toujours en gardant son regard sur la brunette. Sans attendre un livre se dirigea dans sa main tendu. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire. Après quelques secondes il soupira.

-Il serait mieux que tu diriges ton regards vers ton livre au lieu de t'attarder sur mon visage, conseilla le seigneur des ténèbres en continuant sa lecture.

Hermione se mit à rougir et elle retourna à son livre.

-Pour ce qui est de Malefoy, il aura la torture qu'il mérite, dit-il.

-Non, j'ai réglé mon compte avec lui, alors je veux juste que tout cela soit mit de côté. Si vous le punissiez il reviendra pour encore ouvrit sa trappe et j'en ai assez.

Voldemort la regarda un instant. Lorsqu'elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle dirigea le sien sur lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Non en fait je me demandais comment TOI tu pourrais me donner plus de puissance. Et de quelle façon par la même occasion. Tu as pourtant l'air insignifiante... dit-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à l'insulte et préféra se concentrer sur lui pendant qu'il était occuper à l'observer. Hermione sentit une très forte confiance en elle lorsqu'elle le vit s'attarder sur sa poitrine un instant. Sa respiration se mit à s'élever un peu. Elle serra les cuisses lorsqu'elle sentit encore cette sensation qui lui disait qu'elle était plus qu' exciter. En y repensant mieux, elle décida de croisé ses jambes délicatement. Elle se cala au fond de son fauteuil et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux soyeux. Un sourire séduisant se dessina sur ses lèvres rosés. Et une lueur de malice apparut telle une flamme dans ses yeux couleur miel qui était parsemé de reflet doré à cause du soleil.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intéresserait ? Demanda-t-elle en augmentant son sourire.

Voldemort fut surprit du tableau provocateur que la jeune fille produisait. Elle avait beau être jeune et d'être une sang de bourbe, mais elle était plus qu'alléchante.

-Curieux de savoir ? Voulez-vous avoir un échantillon de ce que vous pourriez possédé ? Demanda-t-elle en lâchant sa couette de cheveux pour faire glisser ses doigts sur le haut de sa poitrine.

Voldemort reprit ses sens lorsqu'il commença à croire qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il leva la tête en signe de supériorité et en la mettant au défi. Hermione prit cela comme son signale et se leva gracieusement tout en prenant soin de placer son livre sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui pour ensuite diriger ses lèvres peu à peu vers les siennes. Voldemort fut plus que surprit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la brunette se poser sur les siennes. Hermione l'embrassa avec sensualité tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop lui en donner. Elle se recula d'au moins deux centimètres pour qu'elle puisse lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre et lui demanda de l'affection également en lui léchant les lèvres. Sans attendre il captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Pendant leur échange de salive, il ne remarqua pas l'aura qui se mit à l'entourer. Mais il sentit une force rentrer en lui telle une chaleur plus que bienvenu. Il sentit la nouvelle puissance se propager dans ses veines. À peine cette sensation déjà acquisse qu'elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Hermione retira ses lèvres.

-Une échantillon, murmura-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux doré. 

Avant que Voldemort puisse dire quelque chose la porte s'ouvrir et Bellatrix ainsi que Peter rentra tout en s'excusant du dérangement qu'il causait lorsque Malefoy senior s'arrêta brusquement.

-Es-ce qu'on a interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Non pas du tout, je me retirais justement pour aller dîner, bonne journée maître, dit Hermione en s'éloignant et en faisant une révérence. 

Lorsqu'elle fut loin de la salle Peter ferma la porte. 

-C'est mieux d'être important, siffla Voldemort. 

-Oui, Potter à été vu hier sur le chemin de Traverse avec un objet qui provenait de l'antiquaire de la magie noir. On a été s'informer et cette chose est en fait un bracelet qui le protège contre tout les sorts connut sur cette planète. Et on se demandait comment on allait faire maintenant pour l'éliminer si aucun fichu sort ne pouvait le blesser ? Demanda Peter.

-En effet, c'est plutôt fâcheux... Gardez un oeil sur tout ce qui pourrait être suspect. Maintenant laissez moi tranquille, je dois me concentrer, dit Voldemort.

-Très bien maître, bonne journée, dit Bellatrix.

Peter resta tout en gardant une position de soumission et de peur.

-Quelque chose d'autre à rajouter ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres le dos tourné.

-Euh... J'avais pensé que peut-être j'aurais le droit de m'approcher de notre nouvelle recrue. Cette Granger. Elle est très belle pour une sang de bourbe. Je pensais qu'en faisant du bon travaille j'aurais le droit de la toucher un peu...

Voldemort se tourna vers son serviteur avec un regard perçant.

-Non ! Maintenant fou le camp et retourne au travail ! S'énerva-t-il.

S'il y aurait bien une personne qui aurait droit de la toucher maintenant ce serait bien lui. Et seulement lui.

Hermoine s'installa à la table et un elfe de maison apparut.

-Vous désirez quelque chose miss ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Oui, un sandwich au poulet griller avec laitue, tomate, bacon et moutard au miel. Ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau... merci, rajouta-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remerciez je reviens avec la nourriture, dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

Une minute après son casse-croûte fut devant elle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et mordit à pleine dent dans le sandwich. Lorsque sa bouche fut pleine la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Bellatrix rentra avec un regard frustrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier.

Hermione leva un sourcil et avala se qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Je lui donnais un échantillon, dit tout simplement Hermione.

-Un échantillon de quoi au juste ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs

-De ce qu'il pourrait avoir, dit-elle en n'en rajoutant pas plus.

-Écoute, je vais te le dire et ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Il est à moi !

-Hein ? Demanda Hermione en prenant une autre boucher de son dîner.

-J'ai dit qu'il était à... ARG Tu ma très bien comprit ! Ne t'approche plus de lui !

-D'accord... je ne m'approcherais plus de lui... Mais rien ne dit que lui il ne se rapprochera pas de moi, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ouais dans tes rêves ! Jamais il ne sera intéresser par une sang de bourbe, Cria Bellatrix et elle sortit en furie.

Hermione se mit à rire au éclat et se remit à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dîner, elle avala son verre d'eau d'une gorger et partit pour aller se promener dehors.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors elle prit place assit en dessous d'un grand arbre et sombra dans une sieste bien mérité.

Voldemort parcourut tout le manoir pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées. Potter commençait à l'énerver énormément. Il chercha ce qu'il pourrait bien faire souffrir Potter mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Tout cela parce qu'une certaine brunette au yeux doré et miel hantait son esprit. Il retourna dans la bibliothèque personnelle des Malefoy et regarda le paysage de dehors. Quelque chose attira son regard et il vit que c'était la silhouette de la jeune fille qui avait oser avoir un contact physique avec sa personne. Jamais personne n'avait oser de peur qu'il ne goûte à son Avada. Il transplana et apparut en avant d'elle. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit pour la voir de plus proche. Il lui flatta la joue avec l'un de ses doigts et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Si un simple baiser ma fait sentir plus puissant d'un seul coup, je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour plus, dit-il.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et apparut dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il l'installa sur son lit et attendit son réveille pour de plus amples explications.

Voilà !

Désolé pour la longue attente. Mais mon travaille passe avant tout lol. Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que vous aviez apprécier.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews Cela me fait plaisir de savoir vos commentaires.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou eh oui c'est moi, je vous le jure ! lol Vraiment, je suis déçu de moi, j'ai laisser cette fic seule trop longtemps. Donc, résultat, j'ai eu de la difficulté à produire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous m'excuser de cette énorme absence de ma par. Malgré les superbes review que j'ai reçu, j'ai du tenir tête contre mon désir extrême de laisser tombé cette fic. Mais grâce à vous, je me suis donner plusieurs claque et j'ai produit ce chapitre suivant.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture !

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Voldemort attendait patiemment le réveille de la jeune brunette qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement depuis une heure. Il commençait à s'impatienté, mais croyait bon d'attendre encore un peu avant de devoir aller boire la potion, qui le maintenait en forme dans son nouveau corps.

Si ce n'était que de cette potion, il serait de retour à son ancien physique reptilien.

Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre de l'ancienne Gryffondor tout en réfléchissant à son problème avec le jeune Potter. Ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit des mouvements dans la pièce. Il se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre que la jeune fille toujours endormie. Il allait retourner à son occupation précédente lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci plus loin dans la pièce, en arrière de lui. Quand il se retourna de nouveau, il ne vit encore rien. Frustré de cette plaisanterie peu apprécier, il commença à perdre son sang froid.

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on le regardait. Il parcourut la pièce de son regard de sang, mais ne vit rien d'inhabituelle. Avec précaution et l'expérience qu'il avait acquis depuis toute ces années, il prit sa baguette et se prépara au cas ou.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais rien ne lui répondit.

-... Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un... je sens votre aura de magie. Répondez ! Ordonna-t-il en haussant la voix.

-Pas la peine de se mettre en colère... Vous ne tenez tout de même pas à réveiller ma proie, dit une voix féminine.

Dans le coin de la chambre, une ombre se dessina et se mit en mouvement jusqu'au dessus de la tête à Voldemort.

Le plafond ce mit à changer de texture et ressembla de plus en plus à une grande mare de pétrole.

Deux pieds cadavérique apparut de cette mare, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une femme en sorte complètement. Elle atterrit sur le sol en face du seigneur des ténèbres.

-On se rappelle de moi ? Demanda la superbe femme en déplacent une longue mèche de cheveux noir qui lui avait tombé sur le visage.

-Non... Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il avec précaution.

-Aww, je suis déçu qu'Hermione n'ait pas parler de moi. Je suis Anaelle, le démon au yeux doré. En gros, le futur bras droit de Lucifer en personne, dit la femme.

-Lucifer hein ? Intéressant, dit Tom avec un regard amusé.

-Oui, je suis venu ici pour m'occuper de cette fille, lorsque j'ai remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule... Tu es dans mon chemin, donc je te détruirais aussi, conclut le démon.

-Me détruire ? Essaie toujours ! Cracha Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Il lança un Aveda vers la femme, mais celle-ci arrêta la grande vague de magie verte d'un simple geste de la main.

-Je vois que la petite ne ta rien donner encore. Tu ne pourras rien me faire avec se petit vent de magie, dit Anaelle avec un sourire malsain.

Tom serra les dent et se prépara pour l'attaque de la démone au yeux doré. Il sentit son souffle coupé lorsqu'une énorme vague de magie lui rentra dedans telle un mur de brique.

Comme une marionnette, il se fit projeté dans un coin de la chambre de la brunette. Il essaya de se relever avec le peu de puissant qu'il lui restait. Sa potion commençait à s'affaiblir, il fallait qu'il prennent sa deuxième dose de sa journée, mais il était trop faible pour bouger. Avec un gémissement, il se relaissa tombé et ne pu plus bouger pour cause que ses muscles étaient épuisé.

-Si minable... Et moi qui pensait m'attendre à quelque chose de plus de votre part, avoua Anaelle.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il avec des yeux pétillants de colère.

Anaelle leva sa main et se prépara à lancé la dernière attaque qui mettra fin au seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci la regarda avec haine lorsque son regard se concentra sur quelque chose d'autre qui se trouvait en arrière d'elle. Anaelle s'en aperçut et se retourna pour envoyer sa décharge de magie sur la brunette qui s'était réveiller. Hermione reçu la vague de plein fouet. Il ne restait plus rien sauf un nuage de poussière épais qui flottait dans l'air.

Anaelle regarda l'endroit où Hermione se trouve et se mit à rire.

-Dans le fond, tout était si facile. Cette journée s'annonce de plus en plus meilleur. Maintenant il n'y a rien qui va m'empêcher de conquérir le monde, s'enchérit la femme en éclatant de rire.

-Tu crois ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Anaelle arrêta son rire et aperçu deux yeux rouge apparaître dans le nuage de poussière. Sans crié garde une énorme vague de magie fit revoler Anaelle dans le mur.

Anaelle grogna et se releva du sol.

-Espèce de garce ! Ne pouvais-tu pas juste crevé ? S'énerva la démone.

-Et te laisser tuer Voldemort ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que cela allait être si facile ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Grr ! Je reviendrais ! Et là, je te détruirais ! Hurla Anaelle.

-...

Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, elle disparut dans un ombre de la pièce.

Hermione se précipita vers Voldemort qui avait de nouveau l'aspect de sa résurrection lors de la quatrième année de Potter.

-Mon seigneur ? Allez-vous bien ? Demanda-t-elle en redressant son maître.

Celui-ci grogna.

-Non pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de ma potion, dit-il.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres à l'aide de ses dents et elle se mit à rougir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et s'approcha de celles de Voldemort.

Celui-ci fut surpris de ce nouveau baisé et la recula.

-Que crois-tu faire ? J'ai demander ma potion pas un baisé ! S'enragea-t-il.

-Je sais maître, mais faite moi confiance, s'il vous plait...

Celui-ci ne rajouta rien d'autre et Hermione recommença son approche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de nouveau et Voldemort sentit une chaleur l'envahir de nouveau. Il répondit au baisé de la jeune fille, qui gémit de joie. Elle amplifia le baisé en demandant l'accès de sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue. Celui-ci lui permit l'entrée de sa bouche. Lorsque Hermione se retira de sa bouche, un filet de bave suivit sa langue. Énormément excité par ce baisé, Hermione gémit de nouveau et ferma les yeux dans un moment d'euphorie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux elle remarqua que Voldemort la regardait avec un grand intérêt.

Hermione se leva et l'invita à ce lever aussi. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds, il se laissa emmener par Hermione vers le miroir. Lorsqu'il se vit, il sentit son cœur arrêter.

Il était comme s'il avait prit sa potion, seulement il se sentait, mieux, plus puissant. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ça vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-... Oui... Donc, c'est ce qui se passe quand on rentre en contact avec toi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui et Non. Il faut d'abord que je le veuille. Sinon, il ne se passera rien, expliqua Hermione.

Hermione constata les questions qu'il avait envie de lui posé, mais elle lui sauva sa salive en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir sur lui avec son pouvoir.

-J'agi comme une potion permanente et sans aucun danger. Je peux non seulement vous guérir contre n'importe qu'elle maladie ou blessure, mais je peux faire monter votre puissance magique à un point telle que plus rien de pourrais vous atteindre. Mais pour atteindre le sommet de cette force, il me faut beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de temps. Cela ne se fait pas en un seul claquement de doigt, raconta-t-elle.

-Et que demanderas-tu pour cette force que tu es prête à me donner ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je désire seulement que Harry souffre pour ce qui a osé me faire. Et je tiens à ce que vous soyez fidèle envers moi... Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que vous me poignarder dans le dos après la bataille finale, rajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage que Voldemort avait fait lorsqu'elle avait dit le mot «fidèle».

-... Je comprends... voulez-vous que l'on conclu un marché de sorcier ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'apprécierais grandement, avoua Hermione.

Voldemort tendit sa baguette vers Hermione et celle-ci fit de même.

-Moi, Voldemort, je promet solennellement à Hermione Granger de lui faire aucun mal physique ou mental pour l'éternité sous peine de mort.

-Ainsi que de la protégé contre mes mangemorts qui désire la blesser, rajouta-t-il.

Un filet vert sortit de sa baguette pour entourer leur deux mains.

-Moi, Hermione Granger, je promet solennellement à Voldemort de l'aidé à détruire mes ennemis tout en lui faisant don d'une puissance inimaginable sous peine de mort, finit Hermione.

Et un autre filet, de couleur doré cette fois-ci, jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione pour entourer leur deux mains. Pour finalement disparaître les deux.

Hermione se sentit soulager et lui fit savoir en lui souriant de nouveau.

-C'est fou comme je me sens fatiguer, dit-elle.

-Déjà ? Tu viens à peine de dormir, dit-il avec étonnement.

-Oui, mais ce combat et l'énergie que je vous aie donné ma totalement affaibli. Je ne suis pas encore toute à faite habituer à ma nouvelle magie, avoua-t-elle.

Voldemort regarda à l'extérieur et vit que le soleil allait bientôt ce coucher.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous vous nourrissiez en premier, dit Voldemort en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le mage noir vers la salle à manger.

-Cette Garce ! Hurla Anaelle en frappant un arbre qui tomba sur le sol.

-Elle va me le payez ! Osez me battre ainsi... je dois trouver comment je vais pouvoir me venger...

-Maîtresse... Peut-être en se mettant du côté de Potter, nous pourrions mieux les détruire, dit Pansy.

Anaelle arrêta son abattage d'arbre et regarda sa servante.

-... Oui... Très bien pensée, ma chère Pansy... Potter est trop aveugler par son nouveau pouvoir pour savoir qu'après la bataille gagner je pourrait le détruire sans trop d'effort. Comme dit le proverbe, l'ennemis de mon ennemis est mon ami, conclu Anaelle.

-Maîtresse ? Vous êtes contente ? Demanda Pansy avec les joues rougit par le bonheur.

-Tout à fait, tu mérites bien cette gâterie, dit la démone en faisant agenouiller la Serpentard.

Anaelle fit apparaître son membre comme la dernière fois et se plaça devant la bouche de la jeune humaine, qui sans attendre se mit à la tâche avec enthousiasme.

La nuit était tombé et Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre avec beaucoup de fatigue. Elle se brossa les dents, se peigna et se changea en pyjama grâce à sa magie. Elle prit place dans son lit et s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

Voldemort était dans sa chambre en train de s'admiré, à l'heure qu'il était, habituellement, il aurait fallut qu'il prenne sa potion. Mais rien ne changea. Il se sentait toujours aussi fort qu'avant. Il se sourit dans le miroir.

-Je viens de faire une merveilleuse acquisition dans mon groupe, se dit-il.

Il s'éloigna du miroir et alla également se coucher.

°Au milieu de la nuit°

Le manoir Malefoy était vide et sans vie, seulement des grattements d'un rat se fit entendre dans les corridors sombres.

Le rat, en question, entra dans la chambre de la jeune Hermione qui dormait paisiblement et profondément.

Le rat changea de forme pour se transformé en humain gras et crasseux. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille en silence. Il retira la couverture qui laissa tombé sur le sol de la chambre. À l'aide de la magie, il fit disparaître le pyjama de la Griffondor. Il la regarda de prêt et ne pu s'empêcher de toucher à cette belle peau de soie qui se baignait dans la lueur de la lune. Peter arrêta sa main lorsqu'il arriva vers les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il chercha alentour et transfigura les morceaux de linge qui traînait sur une chaise en corde.

Avec délicatesse, il attacha les mains de Granger à la tête du lit et fit un sort pour pas qu'ils se détachent. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était bien solide, il retourna à ses attouchements. Il commença par la cheville pour ensuite glisser ses doigts tout le long de la jambe pour finalement ralentir lorsqu'il fut prêt du sexe de la jeune fille. Il arrêta et fit un sort d'insonorisation pour que personne entendre ce qui allait se passer dans la chambre. Il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de lui toucher les seins. Au contact froid des mains du rat, Hermione ouvrit les yeux grand ouvert. Elle regarda l'homme qui osait la toucher de la sorte pendant son sommeil.

-Peter ? Questionna-t-elle avec colère.

-Oui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver injuste que je n'avais pas le droit de te toucher, mais après cette nuit, je serais amplement satisfait.

Ne pouvant se protégé elle-même à cause qu'elle était encore très faible, elle essaya une autre approche pour terrorisé le rat.

-Et tu crois que après cette acte je ne vais pas le dire à Voldemort ou te détruire moi-même ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne pourras pas, après cette activité plus qu'alléchante je vais te jeter un sort d'obéissance qui, grâce à ta faiblesse actuelle, marchera à merveille, dit-il en continuant son agression sur ses seins.

-Lâche moi, c'est répugnant venant de ta part ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Garde ton souffle pour tout à l'heure ma chère. Tu sais depuis que je t'ai vu j'ai toujours eu envie de faire cela avec toi, avoua-t-il en se déshabillant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent d'horreur à la vu et à la pensé de ce qui allait arriver.

-Non... À l'aide ! Cria-t-elle dans un moment de panique.

-Je t'ai dit que cela ne valait pas la peine, vilaine sorcière... Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te punisses, dit Peter en serrant un sein.

Hermione sentit la douleur et essaya de ne pas crier. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour essayer d'économiser sa force pour pouvoir lui donner une leçon.

Peter s'écarta d'elle lorsqu'il vu une aura noir et mauve se redresser de sa peau. Mais celle-ci disparut vite lorsque Hermione lâcha prise en prenant de grande respiration. Son corps était ruissellent de sueur. Elle n'en était pas capable et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute à cause qu'elle était fatiguer ou alors elle avait trop peur de ce qui arrivait ou encore parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment les utilisés encore.

Lorsque Peter comprit que rien n'allait se produire, il retourna vers Hermione.

-Alors on sait calmé ? Demanda-t-il.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, Hermione laissa coulé ses larmes.

-Petite sorcière, faut pas pleuré, chantonna le rat en jouant avec le sexe de la jeune femme.

Il rentra deux doigt dans le vagin de la Gryffondor et caressa son membre en même temps. Hermione essaya de se débattre, mais rien à faire. Peter sortit ses doigts et embarqua sur le lit. Il prit place entre les jambes d'Hermione et plaça son membre à la rentré du vagin de la brunette. Celle-ci regarda les yeux bleu de Peter et supplia Merlin que quelqu'un allait l'aidé. Elle serra ses mains en poing et supplia Peter d'arrêté et qu'elle ne dira rien.

Mais celui-ci fit un sourire et rentra son membre le plus loin qu'il pu.

Hermione serra des dents et ferma les yeux. Peter prit chaque jambe de la jeune femme et la souleva pour pouvoir y aller plus profond et commencer ses va et vient.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle à chaque coup de rein que Peter donnait.

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas et avait la tête penché vers en arrière.

Hermione se débattait, mais celui-ci la remettait à sa place à chaque fois en lui donnant des claque soit sur le visage ou sur le côté des cuisses. Il augmenta la cadence et se mit à respiré plus fort.

-Oww, moins fort, sa fait mal, s'il vous plait arrêté !

Il sentait qu'il était proche de jouir et il continua encore plus fort, mais son moment de bonheur fut interrompu lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit.

Peter fut projeté en bas du lit par un sort qui provenait de la baguette de Voldemort.

Celui-ci lorsqu'il vit le spectacle, sentit une colère l'envahir.

-Comment oses-tu Peter ! Je t'avais pourtant dis non et toi... tu oses défier mes ordres ? Cria-t-il.

-Oh ! Je m'excuse maître, mais tout est de sa faute... Elle ma ensorcelé. C'est elle qui ma forcé à l'attacher et elle ma contrôlé pour que je la baise. C'est une petite manipulatrice ! Se défendit Peter.

-Assez ! Espèce de petit rat ! Tu crois que tu peux te moquer de moi ? Je peux lire dans tes pensées et tu crois m'avoir avec ses mensonges ? Hurla le mage noir avec plus de colère.

Il se rapprocha du rat et lui posa avec fermeté la pointe de sa baguette sur son front.

-Maître, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, s'il vous plait, pardonnez moi ! s'il vous plait laissez-moi la vie sauve ! Ne me tuez pas !

-Très bien, je te laisse la vie sauve... Prête moi ton bras Peter ! Ordonna Tom en reculant sa baguette.

Le rat exécuta l'ordre avec un regard rempli de gratitude. Le seigneur appela deux de ses serviteurs, qui apparurent aussitôt.

-Lestrange ! Malfoy ! Enfermez moi cette vermine dans les donjons et placer des sorts qui l'empêcherons de se transformé en rat, ordonna Voldemort.

-Non ! Vous avez dit que vous allez me laisser la vie sauve ! Pleurnicha Peter.

-Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai dit que je ne te tuerais pas moi... mais je vais laisser le soin à Hermione de s'en charger lorsqu'elle sera en grande forme, dit Riddle avec un sourire arrogant.

Quand les trois mangemorts furent partit, Voldemort détacha Hermione. Celle-ci ne pu détacher son regard de celui de son maître, qui avec douceur donna quelque coup de baguette pour guérir là ou Peter l'avait frapper et pour la nettoyé des microbes de Peter. Hemione n'osa pas parler, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle était sensé être puissante, pas une victime dont Voldemort prendrait soin. Elle avait extrêmement honte d'elle.

Voldemort ne fit aucune remarque. Il Prit la couverture sur le sol et la plaça sur son corps.

-Comment aviez-vous su ? Demanda-t-elle.

-À cause de notre pacte, j'ai ressentit ta détresse, dit-il simplement.

Il se retourna et alla sortir de la chambre.

-Merci, dit Hermione.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Je n'ai fait cela que pour mon propre intérêt. Si du mal t'aurais été fait je serais mort présentement dans mon lit. Et je ne tiens pas à mourir pour l'instant. Alors ne te fait pas d'idée, dit-il avec une voix sérieuse.

-Je sais, mais... merci tout de même, dit Hermione.

Voldemort allait sortir lorsque Hermione l'arrêta encore.

-Attendez !... Je sais que vous ne m'apprécier pas vraiment à cause de mon statut de sang et peut-être autre chose d'autre, mais... Es-ce que je peux vous demander une dernière petite faveur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vu que j'ai un peu peur de me rendormir à cause de cette accident. Je ne suis pas apte à me protégé seule et à cause de cette accident j'ai peur de ne pas trouver le sommeil par peur que cela se reproduise... S'il vous plait... Es-ce que vous voudriez dormir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec les joues rouges.

Voldemort était stupéfait. Une sang de bourbe venait de lui demander de dormir avec elle pour la rassurer. Il avait envie de lui refuser cette demande et de partit en lui tournant le dos, mais il se révisa et y pensa.

-... D'accord, il faut bien s'habituer parce que bientôt il va falloir être intime pour que tu me donne la force que j'ai besoin pour battre ce satané Potter, dit-il.

Hermione du retenir sa joie. Elle fit un petit sourire, se plaça sur l'un des côtés du lit et dans un geste gracieux elle releva la couverture pour que celui-ci prenne la place libre.

Voldemort fronça ses sourcils. Il se pencha et ramassa les vêtements de la brunette qui traînait sur le sol et lui tendit.

-Habile toi avant, grogna-t-il.

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate et se saisit de son pyjama. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et reprit place au côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui avait prit la liberté de s'étendre sous les couvertures.

Tout les deux, ils dormirent chacun de leur côté du lit en prenant soin de ne pas se touché.

°Le lendemain matin°

Tom fut le premier à se réveiller et la première chose qu'il vit c'est que la jeune sorcière était collé à lui. Elle avait le bras par-dessus son torse, sa tête était accoté sur son bras et l'une de ses jambes était par-dessus la sienne.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit ses joue s'enflammer. D'un côté il avait envie de se défaire de cette emprise, mais d'un autre côté il voulait rester comme cela. La chaleur que procurait son corps était agréable et peu habituelle.

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit son oreiller respiré de plus en plus fort.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que ce n'était pas son oreiller mais le torse nu d'un jeune Voldemort extrêmement séduisant. Elle sursauta et relâcha la peluche qu'était devenu Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort.

-Je suis désolé ! Dit-elle en vitesse.

-Ça va, je vais survivre, dit-il dans un grognement.

Hermione regarda son maître se lever du lit. Il prit sa robe de chambre qu'il avait laisser tombé par terre hier soir avant de se coucher et sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille pour aller s'habiller dans la sienne.

Hermione soupira et se cacha la tête dans son oreiller. Elle laissa échapper un crie de joie à l'idée qu'elle avait dormie avec un aussi belle homme. Un homme qui lui faisait un tel effet que s'en était scandaleux. Elle se releva et alla se préparer pour sa nouvelle journée. Quand elle fut prête à aller manger, elle se regarda dans son miroir.

-Aujourd'hui Hermione, on va apprendre à contrôlé ses pouvoirs pour ne plus se retrouver dans des situations comme hier, se dit-elle avec détermination.

D'un coup de baguette elle refit son lit et sorti de la chambre pour aller manger.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Voilà ! Fin pour ce chapitre.

Alors comment l'aviez-vous aimé ? Je ne savais pas trop comment c'était. J'en était pas sûr parce que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas toucher à cette fic (Encore désolé pour cela !)

Alors donner moi vos impressions, mais soyez doux si c'est méchant loll.

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont lu !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour

Rah, j'ai le trac... j'ai dit que je ferais souffrir Peter... ok j'ai essayer, mais j'espère que c'était assez cruel pour vous. Cette histoire est difficile à écrire parce que j'y vais peu à peu avec les idées qui me sorte de la tête. Disons que j'y vais à l'aveuglette. Alors comme toujours, j'espère que cela vous plaira !!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

... à part le déroulement de cette histoire... bwahahahahahahah !!!!

ok je me calme

Merci pour toute les reviews ! J'ai vraiment été contente j'en ai même sauté de joie... et la preuve, il y a un gros trou dans le plafond en haut de mon ordi loll.

En tout cas assez de blablabla

bonne lecture !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 heures qu'elle fouillait les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle cherchait quelque chose qu'y avait rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivé, mais rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur ce sujet. Hermione soupira et laissa tombé le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle posa sa main sur son front et sentit une migraine naître. Elle était si enragé qu'elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux avec ses propres mains.

-J'en ai assez... Pourquoi moi ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle allait fermer ses yeux lorsqu'une lueur rouge avait attiré son attention. Cette lueur provenait d'un livre qui était caché sous une grande couche épaisse de poussière qui reposait en haut de la dernière étagère de livres de la salle.

Intrigué, elle se rapprocha doucement vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle fut arriver à destination elle regarda l'étagère et vit par malheur que le livre était beaucoup trop haut pour elle. Hermione regarda avec précaution autour d'elle. Quand elle fut sûr d'être seule, elle tendit la main comme Voldemort avait fait la dernière fois. Mais le livre ne bougea point.

Hermione serra les dents et se mit à grogner. Elle fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva pas sa baguette.

-Bordel ! Décidément tout va de mieux en mieux ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se mit à escalader l'étagère. Lorsqu'elle fut à porter de main du livre, elle le prit et redescendit lentement de peur qu'elle ne tombe et ne se casse de quoi. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement le pied à terre, elle recula pour sentir un torse derrière elle.

-IrKK ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle fut nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de potion.

-Miss Granger... Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Questionna-t-il.

-Je voulais prendre ce livre Severus. Es-ce un crime ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant sa mauvaise humeur se réveillé de nouveau.

-Non, mais j'avais espéré qu'après toute ces années, vous seriez capable d'utilisez votre magie, dit-il.

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai oublier ma baguette dans ma chambre, avoua-t-elle avec les joues rougit par la honte.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Oui et alors ? J'ai réussit ? J'ai ce que je voulais et alors, dit-elle en contournant son ancien professeur.

Celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet et la plaqua contre lui et contre l'étagère.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se déprendre.

-Dites-moi, comment voulez-vous vous défendre si vous ne traînez pas votre stupide baguette avec vous ? Questionna-t-il en serrant plus le poignet de la jeune femme.

-Vous me faites mal, fait-elle remarquer.

Celui-ci la lâcha brusquement et recula un peu.

-Mon seigneur ma demander de venir vous aidez, dit-il en croisant les bras.

-M'aidez ? Je n'ais pas besoin d'aide... D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, alors laissez-moi seule, dit-elle en allant reprendre la place sur l'un des fauteuil de la salle.

Severus s'avança vers elle et lui arracha le livre des mains.

-Hey ! S'écria-t-elle avec un air indigné.

Celui-ci regarda la couverture et du retenir une grimace.

-Je crois que je suis arrivé à temps, marmonna-t-il en jetant le livre sur le sol et en le brûlant grâce à sa baguette.

-Rogue ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?! Demanda-t-elle en s'énervant.

Elle empoigna le bras de Severus et le serra sans trop y prêté attention. Sa colère montait de plus en plus et ses yeux aux parcelles rouges en fut la preuve.

Celui-ci se frustra et la poussa violemment loin de lui. Comme résultat, elle tomba sur le sol.

-Ce livre ne t'aurais été d'aucun secours. En effet, si tu aurais essayé l'une de ses fausses incantations ou ces stupides conseils pour t'aider tu aurais perdu la vie, dit-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter, Severus Rogue venait de lui sauvez la vie ?

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

-Je ne sais pas comment ce livre a abouti ici... mais jamais je n'ai vu ce livre dans cette bibliothèque, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

-Mais je l'ai vu apparaître et je croyais que...

-Je croyais que, blablabla ! Foutaise Miss Granger ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous pouviez être si insouciante que cela ! Votre manque de vigilance me déçoit énormément, marmonna-t-il avec dégoût.

-La ferme...

-Pardon Miss Granger ? Demanda Severus en serrant les dents.

-La ferme ! La ferme ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre !

-Je ne peux pas te comprendre ? Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Vous agissez exactement comme Potter, dit-il avec agressivité.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! S'enragea Hermione.

-Bien alors prouvez-le et agissez en adulte !

-... vous ne comprenez pas... j'ai été trahis... on a tenté de me tué... tenté... disons qu'ils ont réussit d'une certaine façon. Je me suis faite manipulé. Mais là... j'ai la chance de me venger avec le nouveau pouvoir que je possèdes... Mais je suis incapable de l'utilisé à ma guise. Ce pouvoir se réveille seulement quand je suis fâché. Et quand je réussis, je fini toujours par être faible et les personnes en profite... je me sens si faible... si impuissante et je dois combattre une démone qui ma mit en haut de sa liste de tuerie.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre Miss Granger. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, je suis venu vous aidez. Voldemort ma tout raconté et je sais comment vous aidez. L'incantation que Potter vous a fait subir n'a aucun rapport avec votre nouveau pouvoir, dit-il.

Hermione se releva du sol et regarda Severus avec toute son attention.

-Le pouvoir en tant que telle que Potter à reçu ne s'est pas séparé en deux pour ensuite se retrouver dans votre corps.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je le sais, parce que c'est mon arrière grand-père qui à créer ce rituel. Le droit d'un vœu contre un sacrifice, dit Rogue.

-Alors... et mon pouvoir ? Questionna Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous possédé une telle force Miss Granger. Mais tout pouvoir est facile à contrôler. Il suffit de le vouloir et de se savoir capable de le manier. Quand vous êtes fâché, vous ne pensez à rien donc le pouvoir s'éveille naturellement.

-Et pour ma fatigue ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous venez de mourir il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela... et c'est sans doute pourquoi votre pouvoir c'est réveillé... Donc il est normal que vous êtes fatigué en ces temps-ci. Mais ça va se replacé... donnez-vous du temps, expliqua Severus.

-...D'accord... merci...

-Allons, il nous reste encore à essayer de vous faire apprendre à utilisé et contrôler votre magie, dit-il en sortant de la librairie des Malfoy.

Hermione le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Tout d'abord, je veux savoir toute les fois où vous avez utilisé cette force, demanda Rogue.

Pendant le trajet, Hermione lui raconta toute les anecdotes. Severus s'arrêta finalement devant une porte très éloigné dans le manoir.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans mon laboratoire personnel, dit-il.

-Vous avez un laboratoire personnel chez les Malfoy ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Lucius Malfoy est l'un de mes meilleurs amis Miss Granger, je vis presque toujours chez eux alors c'est un peu normal, expliqua-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-...

Severus ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son laboratoire, suivit de prêt par une Hermione plus que curieuse.

-Donc, commençons... Je veux que vous vous déshabillé complètement et que vous vous étendiez sur ce bureau, dit-il en donna un coup de baguette dans le vide.

En moins d'une minutes le seul bureau qui était au milieu de la salle se dégarnis de tout les objets de potion qui traînaient. Hermione se sentit soudainement gêné par cette demande.

-Prenez votre temps, Miss Granger. Nous avons toute notre journée, dit Severus avec sarcasme.

Hermione lui envoya un regard perçant et préféra passer l'éponge sur cette remarque. Elle se déshabilla et s'avança vers la table. Elle prit place comme son ancien professeur lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'elle fut étendu sur la table, elle regarda la pièce en essayant d'évité le regard sombre de Rogue.

-Bon, maintenant détendez-vous... relaxé, je n'ai nullement l'intention de profitez de vous, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Ses bras se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle. Mais sa respiration était toujours aussi accéléré.

-Calmez-vous Granger. Prenez de grande respiration... Je veux que vous

-Severus ? Le maître demande à te voir un instant et... Es-ce que j'interrompait quelque chose ? Demanda un voix profonde et aristocratique qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en vitesse et regarda l'intrus.

-Ah Lucius ? Non, tu n'interrompais rien, j'y vais de ce pas, dit Severus.

-Bien...

-Oh et Miss Granger, restez ici et essayer de vous détendre pendant mon absence. Ce sera plus facile ainsi, dit-il en sortant.

Lucius, lui, était encore dans la pièce. Il regardait Hermione sans sourcilier et sans rien dire.

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de me fixé de cette façon, ordonna la brunette.

-Comment pourrais-je ? Vous êtes une assez belle vision à regarder pour une Sang de bourbe Miss Granger, déclara Malfoy senior.

-Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard irrité.

Elle commença à se relever et à se caché la poitrine avec ses bras. Mais elle ne vit pas Malfoy s'avancer en vitesse pour arrêté son action. Il la recoucha et emprisonna ses mains avec les siennes sur chaque côté de la tête de la brunette.

-Oui, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vous ferez rien... calmez-vous. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation du maître pour vous touchez intimement, mais je peux toujours vous regarder... J'admire votre beauté, Miss Granger. Si ce n'était que de ma loyauté pour le maître, je vous ferais crier de plaisir sur cette table là tout de suite, avoua-t-il.

Hermione était abasourdit. Son cœur battait encore plus fort qu'avant et elle sentit une sensation au bas de son ventre. Elle savait que c'était de l'excitation ce qu'elle ressentait et cette révélation la gêna énormément.

Lucius recula doucement et continua à la regarder, c'est à ce moment là que Severus rentra à nouveau dans son laboratoire.

-Encore là Lucius ? On s'intéresse au plus jeune ? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être, dit Lucius en tournant son regard vers son ami.

-... Sort maintenant Lucius, j'ai des choses à régler, dit Severus.

-Très bien... bonne journée Miss Granger, dit Lucius en sortant.

Hermione, préféra ne pas répondre et concentra son attention sur le plafond.

-Miss Granger ?

-... Miss Granger ! S'impatienta Severus.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard sur Rogue à grande vitesse.

-... Je ne sais pas ce que Malfoy vous a dit, mais concentrez-vous et fermez vos yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Sans se plaindre, Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra pour une nouvelle fois.

-Bon... Comme je disais, je veux que vous ne pensiez à rien. Ce que je demande de votre part, est très difficile. Alors je vais devoir exercer un rituel qui devrais vous forcer à vous faire prendre conscience de votre pouvoir. Peu importe ce que vous ressentirez, n'ouvrez pas vos yeux, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda une Hermione intrigué.

-Parce que sinon, tout s'annulera et j'aurais perdu mon temps pour rien, dit-il.

Hermione pouffa d'indignation et ne rajouta rien pour ne pas compliquer la situation.

-Maintenant concentrez-vous, dit-il.

Lorsque Severus constata qu'elle était belle et bien concentré, il se dirigea vers l'un de ses placards où reposait plusieurs flacons. Il en prit un de couleur noir, qui ouvrit et trempa deux doigts dedans. À l'aide de paroles dans une langue de latin mélangé avec du français, il fit des signes sur le corps d'Hermione avec la substance liquide.

Celle-ci dû se retenir pour ne pas ouvrit ses yeux et de s'éloigner de son professeur. Malgré cette sensation inconfortable, elle lui fit confiance et se calma. À peine deux minutes que Severus chantait l'incantation qu'elle ressentit une chaleur dans son corps. Cette chaleur commençait dans ses pieds et continuait de monter plus loin dans son corps. Lorsqu'elle le sentit de partout, la chaleur s'intensifia et devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Lorsque Severus eut terminé son incantation, il recula et regarda le spectacle. Les signes noirs sur le corps d'Hermione devinrent rouge. Le corps d'Hermione se mit à émettre une lueur qui signifiait que son pouvoir s'amplifiait et ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Hermione commençait à se tortiller et à gémir de douleur.

-Ressentez votre pouvoir Miss Granger, contrôlez-le, libérez-le ! S'exclama Severus lorsqu'il vit que cela s'amplifiait encore plus.

Hermione était sûr que son corps allait s'enflammer et exploser. Elle commençait à paniquer, mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'ordre de Severus, elle essaya. Mais sans résultat.

-Je... je ne suis pas capable ! Sa brûle ! Arrêtez cela ! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Non Miss Granger, vous devez le maîtriser !

Hermione sentait son cœur accélérer, elle chercha encore et elle le sentit. Là, elle le voyait, cette lueur qui flottait dans son esprit, dans son corps, son pouvoir était à porté de main.

Severus vit Hermione se courbé et émettre un cri sanglant qui lui fit figé le sang. Dans une explosion brûlante, la lueur du corps d'Hermione se repentit dans la pièce telle un tsunami et fit exploser tout ce qui était en vitre dans le laboratoire. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Hermione était toujours étendu là où elle était, haletante, les yeux ouverts et un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la main et une flamme apparut au creux de sa paume.

-Enfin... je le maîtrise, dit-elle avec un regard triomphant.

La flamme disparut subitement et Hermione perdit connaissance. Severus était sur le sol et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, au grand jamais il avait vu une aussi grande puissance de magie. Il sentait encore la chaleur sur son corps et pour un instant, il avait eu peur de mourir carbonisé. Quand il se remit de cette expérience, il se leva et admira les dégâts.

-Si j'aurais su... Il va falloir aller faire du shopping, se dit-il en se massant le front.

Il se dirigea vers Hermione, fit un mouvement de baguette qui la vêtit et la souleva dans ses bras. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se retourna sur le côté et vit Severus qui la regardait dans un coin. Elle se redressa aussitôt.

-Bravo Miss Granger, vous avez réussi, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Oui, grâce à vous professeur, merci.

-Granger, je ne suis plus votre professeur, dit-il.

-Vous préféré Severus ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Rogue suffit, dit-il.

-Très bien, alors appelez-moi Hermione ou Granger et laissez tomber le Miss, dit Hermione.

-Très bien, ce sera Granger alors, dit Rogue.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêché de sourire. Elle était contente qu'avec Severus les choses avançait pour le mieux.

Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa puissance se promener dans son corps.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle.

Pour l'appuyer, son ventre gargouilla.

-D'accord, de toute façon il est l'heure du repas, dit-il en regardant l'horloge dans le coin de la pièce.

-Parfait, dit Hermione en sortant et en commençant sa longue marche vers la salle è dîner.

Severus sortit de la chambre, ferma la porte et la suivit. Quand ils furent arrivé à destination, ils virent que les autres étaient déjà en train de se nourrir.

Hermione prit place sur l'une des seules chaises libre qui restaient. Il se trouva que Lucius se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle allait changer de place, mais il fut trop tard, car Severus prit la dernière place libre. Elle se résigna et se prit de quoi à boire et à manger.

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Lucius à Hermione.

-Très bien, dit-elle en évitant son regard et en mangeant un morceau de steak saignant et très tendre.

-Pas trop souffert ? Demanda Rodolphus Lestrange qui était encore assit à côté d'elle.

-Pas du tout, mentit-elle.

Severus, qui avait entendu depuis le début, se mordit la langue et ne s'en mêla point.

-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu quand je te touche ? souffla Lestrange proche de son oreille.

En effet, la main de Rodolphus flattait sa cuisse d'une manière très provocante.

-Lâchez-moi, dit-elle en enlevant la main du mangemort.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cela ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard arrogant.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Lestrange ! Arrêtez d'embêté notre nouvelle recrus et occupez-vous de votre assiette, dit Voldemort après une gorgé de son vin.

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Granger ? Après le repas, vous resterez ici car j'ai un présent à vous offrir, dit le mage noir.

-Un présent ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air surprit.

-Oui, un présent, répéta Voldemort.

-... D'accord... dit Hermione à voix basse.

Elle se demandait qu'elle cadeau Voldemort voulait lui offrir. Elle mangea lentement tout en pensant à son futur présent. Quand tous eut finit de manger, ils quittèrent la salle et Hermione resta derrière avec Tom Riddle.

-Prête à recevoir votre présent ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

-Oui euh... c'est quoi au juste ? Demanda Hermione avec nervosité.

Après tout, elle s'était servit du mage noir en tant qu'oreiller ce matin. Peut-être voulait-il la punir pour cette affront.

Voldemort se retourna et regarda par la grande fenêtre qui faisait face à la grande et longue table de la salle à manger. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'imagine que vous n'avez pas oubliez Peter Pettigrew ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Juste au son de son nom, Hermione ne pu empêcher sa colère de sortir. Comme de raison, un vase de fleur qui reposait dans le coin de la salle explosa ainsi que le lustre de cristal qui pendait au milieu de la table à manger.

-Je constates que non, dit Voldemort avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Comment oublier ? Demanda Granger.

-Bien, alors je suis sûr que tu adoreras ton cadeau, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il fit quelque geste de baguettes et tout ce répara.

-Alors allons-y, dit Riddle en marchant vers la sortie de la salle à dîner.

Hermione le suivit de près.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, j'avoue que je commences à me sentir de moins en moins fatigué, dit-elle.

-Alors, j'imagine qui va falloir commencer nos petits rituels bientôt ? Demanda-t-il.

-euh... oui... dit nerveusement Hermione.

Voldemort sentit sa nervosité et dû s'avouer trouver cela assez amusant.

Le duo descendit les escalier qui menait aux donjons du manoir. Pendant le trajet dans le donjon, Hermione regarda, par pur curiosité, dans chaque cellules. La plupart de celles-ci étaient vide et d'autres abritaient quelques moldus femelles ou mâles pleurant sur leur sort. Voldemort arrêta devant une porte en bois très lourd.

-Amusez-vous bien avec votre cadeau. Vous avez tout les droits et je n'interviendrais pas, dit Tom.

-Ok... merci, dit Hermione.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione rentrer pour ensuite refermé la porte derrière elle. Surprise par le claquement de la porte, Hermione sursauta et chercha dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette assise sur le sol et adossé au mur du fond. Hermione allait demander de la lumière à son nouveau maître lorsqu'une vieille torche qui reposait sur l'un des murs s'alluma de son plein gré.

Elle pu reconnaître la silhouette en tant que Peter.

Hermione sentit soudainement son cœur s'arrêté. Les bruits qui l'entouraient s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour laisser place à ses longues respirations.

-Peter... grogna-t-elle avec haine.

Celui-ci reconnut la voix et releva la tête avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh... Hermione... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne sais pas se qui ma prit, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle, marmonnait Peter avec une petite voix piteuse. Je..

-La ferme sal rat, grogna de plus belle la jeune femme aux yeux rouges étincelants.

Elle s'accroupit devant Peter et lui agrippa le cuire chevelu avec une bonne poigne. Elle le tira vers le haut pour que celui-ci se relève. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit la douleur lui parcourir la tête.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir regarder ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing magistral sur le visage.

Sous le choc de l'impact, Peter frappa le mur derrière lui et s'écroula sur le sol à nouveau. Il sentit sa tête tournée et bascula plusieurs fois lorsqu'il essayait de se redresser. Lorsqu'il avait finalement réussi à se mettre sur quatre patte, Hermione le regarda avec dégoût.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir toucher ! dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et répéta cette action jusqu'à temps que Peter ne soit plus qu'une petite boule sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé, gémit-il avec peur.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermé ! S'énerva Hermione en lui tirant les cheveux de nouveau avec encore plus de force.

Hermione ne pouvait empêché sa haine de prendre le dessus. Cette sensation de satisfaction à chaque coup qu'elle lui administrait l'enivrait de plus en plus.

Peter cracha du sang sur le sol et du se retenir pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se transformer en rat pour pouvoir se sauver. Mais Hermione vit son petit jeu et tendit la main vers lui.

Peter s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol avec un regard remplit de frayeur.

-Je ne peux pas... me transformé ?

-Non, je viens de remédier à ce problème... sal pourriture, siffla-t-elle de dégoût.

Elle le frappa avec son pieds en plein dans le visage.

Lorsque celui-ci sentit l'impact, il hurla de douleur et dû se retenir pour ne pas se tortiller d'avantage.

Son corps était meurtrie et souffrait le martyre après tout ces coups aucunement retenu.

Tout alentour de lui semblait tourné. Il avait énormément mal à la tête. Peter pleurnicha de plus belle.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Non, non, non Peter, il ne faut pas que tu me quitte si vite, dit Hermione avec un sourire malsain.

Elle tendit la main et Peter se redressa dans les airs pour finalement avoir les pieds à un mètre du sol.

Lorsqu'elle baissa sa main, Peter était toujours soutenu dans les airs.

-Ça c'est pour avoir osé me violenté, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle fit apparaître des ciseaux et lui agrippa fortement les mains.

-Non pitié ! hurla Peter.

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit Hermione.

Elle prit l'un des doigts de Peter et le coupa sans sourciller.

Le sang de celui-ci jaillit de son doigt et Peter hurla de plus belle.

-Oh merlin ! Oh merlin ! Arrête ! Pitié ! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione n'écouta pas et continua avec toute les doigts qui lui restait.

Voldemort, qui après avoir attendu les plaintes de Peter, fut parcourut d'une curiosité. Il ouvrit calmement et doucement la porte pour ensuite la refermer derrière lui. Il admira la scène devant lui avec enthousiasme et stupéfaction.

Il n'osa pas arrêté Hermione. Elle semblait être dans un monde différent. Elle donnait l'impression de s'amusé plus que jamais.

Il était clair qu'elle était contente de son cadeau et il se sentait fier pour cela.

Hermione ne remarqua pas l'entrée du seigneur des ténèbres et continua son oeuvre.

-Alors Peter ? On s'amuse bien hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Pitié... pitié... marmonna-t-il à voix basse à cause de sa fatigue.

-Jamais... Et ça... c'est pour le fait que tu as osé existé ! hurla-t-elle.

Hermione tendit sa main de nouveau.

Peter étouffa un crie sanglant lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'étiré vers le bas. Le corps de Peter s'étira et s'étira de plus en plus.

Dans un dernier crie, le sang se mit à jaillir de sa bouche et son corps se déchiqueta en deux partit.

Les jambes de celui-ci tomba sur le sol pendant que le haut restait encore dans les airs. Les intestins du rat tombèrent sur le sol en éclaboussant la pièce. Quelques gouttes de sang alla taché la peau blanche et soyeuse de la jeune femme qui regardait le spectacle avec délectation. Elle fit un dernier mouvement de main qui fit tombé le haut du corps inerte de Peter sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'admira un instant.

Voldemort allait dire quelque chose lorsque Hermione leva son pied et l'abattit de plein fouet sur la tête de Peter. Celle-ci se brisa et s'aplatit un peu sous l'impact.

Voldemort se mit à rire de plein cœur. Hermione se retourna en vitesse, surprise par la présence de son maître.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé. Je crois que c'est assez... Il n'est même plus reconnaissable, remarqua Voldemort en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione se calma et ses yeux redevirent couleur brun et miel.

Voldemort tendit la main vers le visage de la jeune fille. Avec l'un de ses long doigt élégant, il essuya l'une des gouttes de sang qui ornait le visage d'Hermione.

-Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné... J'étais loin de me douter que tant de violence existait dans cette esprit trahi et perdu, dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas perdu, puisque j'ai choisi d'être de votre côté, dit-elle.

-Exact... Mais tout de même... une ancienne Gryffondor et amie de Potter qui a tant de noirceur dans son esprit est assez rare, dit Voldemort en s'approchant vers elle.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il était vrai que quand elle regardait la carcasse de Peter, elle doutait que c'était vraiment elle qui avait tout fait.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à temps qu'elle fut prisonnière entre le mur et le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu aimes cette sensation n'es-ce pas ? Cette sensation de pouvoir quand on blesse quelqu'un... murmura-t-il près de sa bouche.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle également.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et cette fois, leur bouche ne furent qu'à quelque centimètre de l'une de l'autre.

-Tu aimes la puissance ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et chaude.

-Oui, répondit-t-elle en sentant des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par le contact de leur lèvre. Le baisé fut rempli de désir et dura plusieurs minutes. Il se séparèrent de temps en temps pour soit respiré ou pour approfondir leur baisé.

Lorsqu'il éloigna finalement ses lèvres, une sensation de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage quand il sentit la nouvelle pousser de pouvoir qui lui parcourait le corps.

Il la regarda avec un regard intense et profond.

-Moi aussi, j'adore le pouvoir, dit-il.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda un instant.

Tom la trouvait très belle pour une sang de bourbe. Il s'avouait la désiré de plus en plus.

-Allez viens... Je vais envoyer d'autre de mes serviteurs pour venir nettoyer, dit-il en sortant de la cellule.

Hermione le suivit en silence tout en savourant le goût distinct qui restait de lui sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche.

Harry, Flora et Ron étaient penché par dessus un livre de magie en feuilletant les pages à la recherche de nouveau sorts puissant qu'ils pourraient apprendre et utiliser.

-Toujours rien, ce livre n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidité, bougonna Ron.

-Il a raison Harry, il faudrait peut-être changer, nous perdu du temps précieux, dit Flora en soupirant.

-J'en ai assez. Allons-nous coucher, ordonna Harry.

Flora et Ron acquiescèrent et allaient sortir de la bibliothèque de Poudlard lorsqu'un bruit les firent arrêter.

Le nouveau trio sortirent leur baguette et cherchèrent la cause de ce bruit.

Ron étouffa un cri lorsqu'il vit une femme cadavérique aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux noirs sortir du mûr devant eux en compagnie d'une Pansy silencieuse et blême.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Flora.

-Je suis Anaelle, un démon, répondit-elle.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Harry sur ses gardes.

-Je suis ici pour vous proposé mon aide pour détruire Voldemort et cette misérable Granger ! S'énerva-t-elle lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de leur ancienne camarade.

-Granger ? Comme Hermione Granger ? Demanda Ron.

-En personne, dit Anaelle.

-Impossible ! Elle est morte ! Je l'ai transpercé avec mon épée ! S'emporta Harry.

-Oh non... croyez-moi elle est belle et bien en vie et prête à se venger de vous. Elle a d'ailleurs rejoint le camp de Voldemort.

-Comment peut-on te croire ? Demanda Flora.

Anaelle du contenir sa rage face à l'arrogance de cette jeune humaine, mais elle se contenta de créer un miroir sur l'une des nombreuse fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Ce miroir reflétait Hermione qui marchait tranquillement en arrière du mage noir en personne.

La démone fit disparaître le miroir et regarda le trio avec un air supérieur.

-Qu'es-ce qui nous fait dire que ce n'est pas une illusion ? Demanda Flora.

-Ce n'est pas une illusion. Je le sais parce que je me suis servit du corps de cette fille pendant quelques jours, répondit Anaelle.

-Même si elle est encore vivante, elle n'est pas une menace, conclut Harry.

-C'est là que tu as tort, dit la démone.

-Comment ? Demanda Ron.

Anaelle raconta ce qu'elle savait sur le nouveau pouvoir de Granger.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle sache comment utiliser ses pouvoirs facilement, dit Anaelle.

-Je ne la craint pas, dit Harry avec frustration.

-Je doute point de ta nouvelle puissance Potter, mais ne te laisse pas aller. Tu pourrais en être surprit à la fin du combat, dit la femme aux long cheveux noirs.

-Alors tu disais que tu voulais nous aidé ? Demanda Harry.

-Exactement, répondit Anaelle.

-Et qu'es-ce que tu y gagneras ? Demanda Ron.

-La place comme bras droit de Lucifer, dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle préférait caché la moitié de son plan de conquérir la monde des humains au jeune trio pour pouvoir mieux se servir d'eux.

-... Marché conclut... dit Harry en tendant la main.

Anaelle sourit et tendit sa main.

-Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Voilà !

C'est le nouveau chapitre que vous avez patiemment attendu. Je voulait savoir quelque chose.

Petit sondage pour prochain chapitre.

Qui veux que Hermione se laisse aller avec Lucius et Rodolphus dans le prochain chapitre ?

Ou !

Préfèreriez-vous que ce soit seulement avec Voldemort qu'elle aura du sexe ?

Je vous laisse décidé, d'une façon ou d'une autre cela ne changerais pas ma fin lol.

Merci à mione-jane qui ma gentiment encourager et monter le morale.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Donnez moi des reviews s'il vous plait

Je vie presque juste pour cela lol

À bientôt !!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !!

Désolé !!! Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps... je m'en veux profondément... comme à chaque fois lol.

Bon comme toujours... Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient c'est dommage, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne fais aucun profit, si c'est de recevoir des reviews. Ce qui est bien suffisant.

Merci infiniment pour toute les reviews que j'ai fortement apprécier !!

Alors sans trop vous faire attendre, voici la suite.

Bonne Lecture !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Hermione venait de se faire disposé par Voldemort pour aller se nettoyer. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se prépara pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa salle de bain, elle prit un moment pour se regarder dans le miroir.

-Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'aurais jamais fait un truc aussi dégoûtant que cela... mais c'est vrai... J'y ai prit plaisir... trop plaisir, s'avoua Hermione portant une main vers son visage toujours ornée de gouttes de sang du traite Peter.

Mais son geste s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit sa main couverte de sang presque séché. Il était normal, après tout elle venait de couper les doigts de Peter manuellement avec des ciseaux.

Prise dans une transe, elle porta ses doigts vers son nez et les sentit. Elle refit le même geste mais cette fois-ci elle les sentit plus profondément.

lorsqu'elle retourna à ses sens, elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était en train de se régaler du sang sur ses doigts. Elle ressentit un malaise l'emparer. Hermione se précipita vers la toilette et vomit son souper accompagner du sang qu'elle venait d'ingurgité.

Elle se mit à gémir de dégoût et agrippa d'une main de fer le siège de toilette. Hermione trembla de plus belle et essaya de reprendre le contrôle en prenant de grande respiration. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle se releva, tira la chasse et se lava les mains.

Granger se déshabilla en préférant oublier se qu'il venait de se passer et rentra dans sa douche chaude. Celle-ci y resta longtemps et savoura la chaleur de l'eau qui lui ruisselait sur le corps. Quand elle finit par sortir, la chambre était embrumé et humide. Elle prit une serviette noir et sortit des toilettes pour aller se sécher dans sa chambre.

En s'essuyant, elle pensa au baisé qu'elle avait échanger avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Jamais elle n'avait reçu de baisé aussi profond. Elle sentit encore des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Malheureusement pour elle le goût de sa bouche n'était plus présente sur ses lèvres. Elle bougonna un peu et laissa tombé sa serviette pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle fut vêtit, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Elle fouilla parmi les livres et en prit un sur l'art de la magie noire. Ensuite, elle prit place sur le même fauteuil qu'auparavant et commença ça lecture.

Celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps car une personne peu apprécier rentra dans la pièce.

-Granger, le maître veut te parler sur le champ. Il est dans la salle de regroupement. C'est où tu as reçu la marque des ténèbres, dit Beatrix avec sa voix stridente.

-Pourquoi ne ma t'il pas appeler avec sa marque ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien et ce n'est pas mon problème. Allez bouge tes énormes fesses et va voir le maître, s'énerva la femme de Lestrange.

Hermione sentit la colère monté en elle. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'aurait étrangler avec ses deux mains. Mais elle n'osait pas faire ce geste par crainte de mettre en colère Voldemort.

Granger se leva et posa son livre sur la petite table de chevet qui reposait à côté de son fauteuil.

-Très bien, je vais y aller... Mais la prochaine fois je ne parlerais pas de mes fesses si j'étais toi, dit Hermione en passant devant Beatrix pour sortir de la librairie.

-Comment cela ? Questionna Lestrange en se retournant avec un regard meurtrier.

Hermione s'arrêta doucement et se retourna de moitié pour regarder la mangemort avec un regard arrogant.

-Parce que les tiennes son sur le point de ne plus pouvoir passer dans un cadre de porte, dit Hermione.

Granger se retourna et reprit son chemin. Les cries d'indignation de la femme de Rodolphus furent interrompu par la porte qu'Hermione venait de fermé.

Pendant le trajet, Hermione croisa deux mangemorts qui chuchotaient. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, ils arrêtèrent leur conversation et s'éloignèrent d'elle en augmentant leur vitesse. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas leur comportement. Elle continua sa marche et croisa Severus qui continua le trajet avec elle.

-... Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Severus.

-Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en regardant son ancien professeur.

-On est au courant pour ce que tu as faites à Peter, dit-il.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard surprit.

-Et alors, je ne peux pas m'imaginer l'une de mes anciennes élèves torturé de la sorte une personne vivante, dit Severus en haussant la voix.

-Il l'avait mérité, ce n'était que vengeance, dit-elle en grognant.

-Je comprends parfaitement ta haine et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que j'étais loin de pensé que tu possédais autant de violence en toi, dit Rogue.

-Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire cela, c'est assez amusant, avoua Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Ah bon ? Qui d'autre ta dit cela ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Voldemort, répondit-elle.

Severus s'arrêta aussitôt et cela ne prit pas de temps à Hermione pour le remarquer.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je voulais savoir, comment tu te sentais, dit-il.

-Je vais bien, va-t-il falloir que je le répète cent fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

-C'est que, je sais ce que le maître va te demander... et je voulais savoir si tu étais prête, dit Severus.

-Prête à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-... Non laisse tombé, tu le seras assez tôt, dit-il et il continua sa marche.

Hermione sentit son esprit se troublé de nouveau par ce qu'il venait d'arriver depuis le début de la journée. Elle sentit son corps tremblé de plus belle. Elle rattrapa Severus et lui contourna la taille avec ses bras et se coucha la tête sur son dos.

-Granger ? Qu'es-ce qui vous prends ? Demanda-t-il en se raidissant et en arrêtant sa marche.

-... j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-De se qui m'arrive... si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait dans ma chambre tantôt...

-Si vous tenez à en parler lâchez-moi, ordonna Severus.

Hermione exécuta l'ordre lentement et n'osa pas regarder son ancien professeur.

-J'ai... sentit ma main et je liché mes doigts comme-ci c'était ma crème à la glace préféré, dit-elle.

-D'accord... et alors ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Ma main était imprégner du sang de Peter, dit-elle avec dégoût.

Severus ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il regarda Hermione avec intrigue.

-Pensez-vous que c'est à cause du rituel ou à cause qu'il me reste des traits de caractère d'Anaelle ?

-Anaelle ?

-La démone, dit Hermione avec irritation.

-Ah ok... Cela m'étonnerais grandement. Mais, si cela peut te rassurer, je pourrais bien faire des recherches sur ce sujet, dit-il.

-J'apprécierais grandement, avoua Granger.

-Bon... Et si on reprenait notre route ? Demanda Severus.

-D'accord, dit Hermione.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa souvent les regards des mangemorts qui la regardaient avec méfiance. Hermione ne comprenait pas et cela la frustrait plus que tout.

Severus remarqua la frustration d'Hermione et chercha la source de sa colère. Lorsqu'il remarqua les mangemorts, il comprit aussitôt et regarda Hermione.

-Ils ont peur de toi, lui dit-il en chuchotant.

-Peur de moi ? Demanda Hermione avec incrédibilité.

-Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, ils savent ce que tu as fait à Peter. Alors ils n'osent pas t'approcher, dit Severus.

-C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? demanda-t-elle.

-Dans ce milieu, c'est une bonne chose, avoua Rogue.

Hermione sentit sa frustration partir pour laisser place à une agréable sensation de satisfaction. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes où se trouvait Voldemort, Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Hermione la première. Quand les deux furent dans la pièce, il ferma la porte et tout les deux s'avancèrent vers Tom qui était siégé sur son trône habituelle au fond de la salle. À côté de lui, Rodolphus et Lucius la regardait avec un sourire arrogant.

Hermione le remarqua et les regarda avec un regard perçant.

-Ah... Granger. Merci de nous faire honneur avec ta présence, dit Voldemort avec sarcasme.

-Mon seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres avec des yeux rouge flamboyant de colère.

-... Je suis désolé, mais j'avais un problème que je devais parler à Severus, s'excusa Hermione.

-...Très bien... Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Nous manquons de temps et la guerre approche. Il faut commencé au plus vite la préparation de notre armé. Donc, j'ai besoin de tes capacité Granger, dit Voldemort.

-Mes capacité ?... Vous voulez dire... murmura Hermione en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Oui, je ne te demanderais pas de coucher avec tout les mangemorts, mais au moins je veux que Lucius, Rodolphus, Greyback ainsi que quelques autres soient un peu plus puissant pour le combat, expliqua Riddle.

-Mais... mais... J'aurais espéré que

-Miss Granger, seriez-vous en train de reculé sur notre entente ? Demanda Voldemort avec colère.

-Non mais c'est que..

-Assez ! Je ne tiens pas à entendre rien de votre part. Vous allez vous mettre à la tâche dès ce soir ! Es-ce bien comprit ? Demanda Voldemort en se redressant sous le choc de sa frustration.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione commençait à se plaindre lorsque c'était elle qui était prête à l'aidé. Commençait-elle à regretter de faire partie de ses mangemorts ?

Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer de larme. Elle savait que cela allait lui apporter que dégradation et honte mais elle était incapable de retenir le sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se laissa tombé à genou sur le sol.

Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais la satisfaction de ses mangemorts à la voir souffrir le mettait dans un état de frustration encore pire qu'au début.

-Sortez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Severus s'accroupit à côté d'Hermione et lui agrippa gentiment le bras.

-Venez Granger, murmura-t-il avec pitié.

-Non, elle reste ici, dit Voldemort avec un regard rouge perçant.

Severus acquiesça et se redressa pour sortir de la pièce suivit de près par les deux autres mangemorts.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous prends ? Questionna Voldemort en reprenant place sur son trône en regardant Hermione.

Hermione se força à arrêté de pleurer et se releva pour pouvoir s'approcher se son maître.

-C'est juste que... je ne voyais pas ça comme cela, dit-elle.

-Explique, ordonna Tom en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je voulais que la seule personne à qui je devrais donné plus de puissance soit vous, avoua-t-elle avec les joues rougit par la gêne.

Voldemort la regarda un instant et se calma face à se dilemme.

-Je comprends que cela ne te plaise pas d'avoir des rapports sexuelles avec des personnes que tu détestes. Mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui disait que tu allais rendre mon armée puissante ? Alors, je t'interdis de reculé. Exécute mes ordres et c'est tout, dit-il calmement en se relevant pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Il se pencha et l'aida à se relever.

Un coup debout, Tom croisa le regard embrumé d'Hermione. Pousser par l'instinct, il l'écrasa contre son torse à l'aide de son bras gauche et lui prit le visage avec sa main droite. Il regarda les yeux d'Hermione avec ses yeux rouge profond. Sans prévenir, il lui captura de nouveau ses lèvres.

Surprise, Hermione ferma les yeux et entoura le cou de Voldemort avec ses bras pour le serrer encore de plus près. Le baisé s'intensifia de plus en plus et leurs langues furent vite engagé dans un combat de domination.

Riddle sentit une vague de désire l'envahir. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour continuer son trajet vers le cou de la jeune femme. Hermione laissa sortir un souffle d'extase de ses lèvres et parcouru de ses mains la chevelure noir chatoyante de son maître.

Tom retourna vite à ses sens et s'éloigna lentement de son corps pour regarder de nouveau dans les yeux d'Hermione qui était devenu rouge également sous l'effet de la passion et de l'excitation.

Voldemort sentit de nouveau le désir, mais il se recula et lui tourna le dos.

-Ce soir, Lucius et Rodolphus dans ta chambre point final, dit-il en retournant vers son trône.

Il prit place et vit qu'Hermione était encore là.

-Tu peux partir, dit-il.

Hermione sentit de nouveau son monde s'écrouler, mais elle ne préféra pas pousser son maître à bout. Elle sortit en vitesse et se précipita vers la direction de sa chambre suivit de près par Severus.

Tom regarda la porte un instant et ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Jamais, au grand jamais il avait ressentit une telle attirance envers une personne. Encore moins envers une sang de bourbe. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir et se dire que ce n'était rien ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la voyait ou l'embrassait.

Il avait envie d'elle c'est certain, mais avant tout, il avait besoin de gagner cette guerre. Mais pas seul. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la chance de perdre encore une fois face à ce satané Potter.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, il préféra resté dans la salle du trône pour tout le reste de la journée. Se laissant perdre dans ses pensées le regard dans le vide.

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et ne prit pas la peine de fermer sa porte. Elle n'était pas sotte de s'avoir qu'elle était poursuivit par le maître de potion.

Elle se laissa tombé dans son lit et regarda le plafond tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensé.

Elle ne pouvait pas le caché, elle aimait Tom, mais elle s'était fait prendre dans le filet de loyauté de Voldemort et ne pouvait lui désobéir. Elle devait se donné à Lucius et Rodolphus et cela la mettait en colère. Savoir que d'autres hommes allaient la touché la répugnait.

Severus rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors... ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais le monde continue de vivre... Je ne désire pas couché avec Lucius et Lestrange... mais aies-je le choix ? Demanda-t-elle à Severus en se redressant pour se dirigé vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

-... Non tu n'as pas le choix... Mais j'ai pitié pour toi, lui avoua-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un regard rouge perçant.

-Ne te mets pas en colère contre moi Granger, grogna Severus.

Celle-ci se calma et le regarda avec un regard attristé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle.

-Ça va... je vais survivre, dit-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Hermione soupira et Severus remarqua le relâchement de ses épaules.

-J'abandonne... Je ne suis qu'un instrument et je vais faire ce que Voldemort me demande, dit-elle.

Severus comprit et fut plus que surprit face à cette découverte.

-Tu aimes le maître, conclu-t-il.

Hermione sentit son corps se raidir et son cœur s'arrêté.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Par la façon dont tu prononces le nom de Voldemort. Et aussi, par la lueur dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu dis son nom, expliqua Severus.

Hermione laissa échappé un petit rire moqueur et un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore rougit par le baisé d'avant.

-Tu es bien le seul qui s'en ait rendu compte, dit-elle.

-... Le soleil commence à se coucher, remarqua Severus.

Hermine sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Elle se retourna et regarda l'horizon.

-Il sera bientôt l'heure... tu devrais partir Rogue, dit-elle.

-Très bien... si tu as besoin d'aide plus tard tu n'as qu'à venir me voir. Tient, ceci est pour toi, tu devrais la prendre tout de suite, dit Severus en sortant de la chambre.

En voyant la potion bleu, Hermione comprit que c'était une potion anticonceptionnelle. Sans hésité, elle but le contenu d'un coup et se prépara à l'arrivé des deux mangemorts en prenant place sur le bord de son lit.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius et Rodolphus entrèrent dans sa chambre sans se faire invité. Ils apparurent sur chaque côté d'elle en la surprenant.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et allait se relever du lit lorsque Rodolphus lui agrippa les poignets en arrière d'elle. Lucius se plaça en avant d'elle et lui flatta affectueusement le visage.

Granger le regarda avec un regard perçant.

-J'attends ce moment depuis fort longtemps, avoua Lucius tout en continuant à flatter sa peau de pêche.

-Je vais adoré cette soirée Granger, rajouta-t-il en regardant le corps d'Hermione.

-Oui moi aussi, et même peut-être que cela te plaira si tu te laissais allé, dit Lestrange en la soulevant pour la placer sur ses cuisses musclés.

Rodolphus soupira dans son cou et sentit profondément l'odeur de camomille et miel d'Hermione pour finalement laisser promener sa langue le long de son élégant cou.

Lucius fit de même mais avec l'autre côté du cou jusqu'à l'oreille de la brunette. Il souffla doucement sur sa nuque et Hermione laissa échappé un soupire à son étonnement.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Rodolphus lui flatter doucement le côté des bras en laissant tombé les poignets de la brunette.

Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas et fut envahit d'une drôle de sensation au bas de son ventre. En sentant cette agréable chaleur lui parcourir le corps, elle se laissa tombé sur le torse de Lestrange. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de se retenir pour ne pas trop apprécier cette acte.

Lucius se concentra sur la chemise blanche aux rayures verticale noir d'Hermione et détacha les boutons un par un tout en prenant soin de continuer ses baisés sur son cou. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle pour retirer sa chemise, il dû retenir un grognement de désir face aux seins bien proportionnés de la jeune fille soutenu par un soutien-gorge de couleur mauve foncé.

Il posa doucement la main sur le côté de son sein gauche et le massa doucement. Lentement, Lestrange détacha l'agrafe du soutien-gorge et laissa les bretelles de celui-ci lui tombé des épaules.

Lucius regarda le spectacle avec des yeux gris flamboyant en retirant doucement le reste du sous-vêtement. Il grogna face aux deux seins ronds à la peau parfaite et ne pu s'empêcher de se coucher le visage au milieu de ceux-ci. Hermione fut surprise, mais ne pu se dégager lorsque Lestrange se coucha sur le dos en l'entraînant avec lui. Il lui prit de nouveau les poignets pour l'emprisonner.

Lucius continua son traitement en lui agrippant un sein pour le taquiner avec sa langue.

Celle-ci massa le mamelon affectueusement et sensuellement. Les joues d'Hermione se mit à rougir de plus belle. D'une main baladeuse, il parcourut en descendant le corps de la jeune brunette doucement jusqu'à l'élastique du dernier sous-vêtement mauve foncé qui restait. Avec une main d'experte, il faufila sa main à l'intérieur de la culotte de la jeune fille et se mit à la taquiner à l'aide de ses doigts.

Hermione ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et dû retenir un gémissement face aux caresses de Lucius. Toujours en s'occupant de la poitrine d'Hermione, Lucius prit soin de commencer à excité la jeune fille en lui roulant le clitoris tendrement.

Rodolphus afficha un sourire dément lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de la jeune fille se frotter sur lui. Il lui lâcha le poignet et Lucius dû retenir un rire lorsque les bras de la jeune fille lui agrippa les épaules.

Lestrange se remit à lui caresser les bras et descendit jusqu'au hanche de la brunette. Il serra son emprise sur celle-ci et savoura la sensation de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle continuait ses mouvements de bassin.

Lucius arrêta de taquiner le clitoris de la jeune fille pour la pénétré avec un doigts. Il commença un va-et-vient et inséra un deuxième doigts.

Hermione n'était plus capable de réfléchir. La sensation était trop délicieuse pour elle et lui ordonner d'arrêter était impossible. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du mangemort blond la pénétré, elle se cambra et laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à un miaulement. Les gestes du mangemort se firent plus insistant et arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune fille était à deux doigts d'avoir un orgasme. Hermione laissa échapper une plainte et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour remarquer que Lucius la regardait en lichant ses doigts qui étaient recouvert de son jus féminin.

Rodolphus la releva de sur lui et la laissa tombé sur le lit à côté de lui. Le mangemort au cheveux brun en voulait aussi. Il était frustrer de ne pouvoir que lui flatter les bras depuis le début. Il se plaça devant elle et lui enleva peu doucement son dernier sous-vêtement humidifier par l'excitation. Hermione se sentit observer et dans un instant de dignité, elle se couvrit.

-Non, ne cache pas ton corps, grogna Lestrange en lui retirant les bras du paysage érotique qui souffrait devant lui.

Comme Lucius avant lui, il continua à donner de l'attention aux seins d'Hermione, qui elle, trop contente de sentir la sensation de nouveau, ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur ses lèvres rose entrouverte.

Le mangemort blond s'était relever du lit pour commencer à se déshabiller tout en regardant la jolie brunette aux longs cheveux ondulés éparpiller sur l'oreiller où elle était couché.

Comparer au blond, Lestrange continua le massage de sa langue tout en descendant doucement le long de son corps jusqu'à son sexe à découvert. Hermione laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle sentit la langue humide du mangemort sur ses parties intime. Voulant plus, elle se cambra de nouveau et bougea son bassin pour plus de friction.

Sous l'effet de l'extase, elle soupira et laissa échapper un mot qui l'aurait surprise. Mais comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, elle ne le remarqua guère.

-Plus, marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle court.

Lestrange arrêta sa taquinerie et se releva pour laisser place à un Lucius extrêmement excité. Son membre déjà bien tendu demandait de l'attention. Il fit assoire Hermione et se plaça devant son visage.

Lorsque Granger sentit quelque chose lui frôlé les lèvres elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le pénis du blond.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter et elle commença à reculer pour finalement se faire agripper les cheveux par une main de fer.

-Avec toute l'attention que tu as reçu, il serait équitable de me donner du plaisir, fit remarquer le blond en approchant les lèvres de la brunette vers son membre endurcie et fièrement dressé.

Hermione étouffa une plainte et sortit sa langue pour licher avec incertitude le bout du gland du mangemort.

-Je sais que tu peux faire plus, dit Malefoy senior en affichant un sourire arrogant.

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres et entrouvrît la bouche pour laisser le membre du blond rentrer.

En n'étant pas trop sûr de savoir quoi faire, elle commença à descendre la tête pour que le pénis soit plus profond dans sa bouche pour ensuite remonté jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au gland. Elle continua se geste à plusieurs reprise et sentit les mains du mangement lui agripper plus fermement les cheveux.

-Plus fort... utilise ta langue, conseilla-t-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux et exécuta l'ordre. La main qui serra les cheveux d'Hermione fut vite rejointe par la deuxième pour que celui-ci l'aide à bouger plus rapidement.

Lucius était en extase. Il donna des coups d'hanche vers la tête de la jeune fille pour avoir plus de sensation.

-C'est ça... gémit-il en serrant des dents.

-Pas trop vite Lucius... Tu ne voudrais pas avoir fini si tôt, conseilla Lestrange en rejoignant le duo de nouveau.

Son pénis, aussi ferme et gros que Lucius demandait de l'affection également.

-À mon tour, dit le beau brun.

Lucius relâcha les cheveux de la brunette, qui s'éloigna de son membre lentement.

Elle regarda Lestrange qui tenait son membre et recommença de nouveau avec lui. Hermione n'avait pas attendu que celui-ci lui demande d'aller plus fort et d'utiliser sa langue. Comme pour le blond, elle reprit là où elle avait fini et rajouta encore plus de force dans sa succion.

-À ce que je vois on commence à être une experte ? Taquina le mangemort aux cheveux bruns.

Lorsqu'il se sentit proche de venir également, il l'arrêta en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il se coucha sur le dos et prit fermement l'un des bras de la jeune fille. Il la guida sur lui et sans la pénétré, il la taquina en la faisant basculer sur son membre. Hermione sentit la chaleur à nouveau lui envahir le corps. Elle ferma les yeux et releva la tête tout en savourant la sensation.

Rodolphus lui serra la taille et la souleva pour ensuite la faire descendre sur son membre dresser muni de quelques gouttes de pré-éjaculation. Lorsqu'il fut bien empaler dans le vagin de la brunette, il commença ses va-et-vient avec un sourire de satisfaction dessiner sur ses lèvres.

N'étant plus une vierge depuis Remus, elle sentit l'excitation monté de plus en plus. Elle aida le mangemort en donnant des coups de bassin. Celui-ci agrippa fermement les hanches de Granger et continua avec plus de fourgue.

Trop éloigner dans le monde du plaisir, Hermione avait oublier la présence de Lucius qui se faufila en arrière d'elle.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'ouvrire et s'agrandir lorsqu'elle sentit le pénis du blond la pénétré par derrière.

La sensation était insupportablement trop délicieuse. Elle rentra ses ongles dans les épaules du brun en dessous d'elle et laissa échapper des gémissements de bonheur à chaque coups de reins des deux mangemorts.

-Je.. savais ..que.. tu allais.. apprécier, dit Lestrange avec un sourire arrogant.

La jeune fille sentit une pression monté en elle. Mais celle-ci fut arrêter quand Lestrange se retira d'elle. Lucius se laissa tombé sur le lit en position assit et agrippa les fesses de la brunette pour la relever. Il sortit d'elle pour ensuite la pénétré de nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans le vagin.

Lestrange se plaça en face d'elle et lui tendit son membre toujours aussi tendu et ferme vers sa bouche. Celle-ci comprit automatiquement et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir de nouveau.

Les coups de reins de Malefoy se faisait plus persistant. Le blond approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Vas-y, chevauche moi, ordonna-t-il avec une voix rogue et suave.

Hermione exécuta l'ordre et ressentit de nouveau la pression qui montait et qui montait sans arrêt. Hermione poussa de nouveaux gémissement donnant ainsi plus de sensation sur le pénis de Lestrange qui serra les dents lorsqu'il se sentait proche de son but ultime. Il agrippa son toupet et continua son va-et-vient dans la bouche de la brunette.

Dans un dernier cri , l'orgasme d'Hermione fut libéré avec une telle force qu'elle sentit son corps secouer de spasmes.

Les deux mangemorts sentirent une chaleur les envahir et comprirent que c'était le pouvoir qu'Hermoine devait leur donné. Le sang de leurs veines bouillonnait et une pousser d'énergie les avaient subitement envahit.

Sous la poigne ferme du vagin de la brunette Lucius éjaculant en dedans d'elle.

Lestrange continua ses coups de rein dans la bouche de la jeune fille avec une abondance totale et se cambra soudainement en prenant soin d'être le plus profondément dans la bouche d'Hermione pour éjaculer avec force à son tour.

Quand les deux mangemort furent retombé sur Terre, il s'éloignèrent d'elle la laissant tombé sans force sur son lit telle une marionnette à qui on avait couper les fils.

Une couler blanche de sperme était visible au coin de sa bouche. Et entre ses jambes, ont pouvait apercevoir le sperme de Lucius lui couler doucement sur les jambes. Hermione essayait de reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux savourant l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre. Son corps avait encore des spasmes et c'était assez euphorique comme sensation. Mais lorsqu'elle retomba sur Terre aussi, elle sentit la honte l'envahir.

Elle qui aimait Voldemort, venait d'éprouver du plaisir dans un acte qu'elle ne désirait pas au début.

-C'était très amusant, dit Lucius.

-J'avoue que je n'ais jamais ressentit cela avec personne d'autre. Même pas ma femme, annonça Lestrange avec contentement.

Plutôt que de se retourner vers les mangemorts, elle préféra fermer les yeux et attendre que les deux hommes repartent. Ce qui ne prit pas de temps lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit annonçant leur départ.

Étant seule, elle se releva et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour aller s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le goût de Lestrange était encore dans sa bouche. Elle se leva et prit sa brosse à dent pour se nettoyer la bouche du sperme du mangemort. Pour plus de précaution, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et se concentra pour éliminer toute trace de celui-ci avec sa magie. Elle se faufila dans la douche et se nettoya le corps en pleurant de nouveau.

Quand elle ressortit des toilettes, elle s'était vêtit d'un pyjama à pantalon long de couleur bleu poudre avec une chemise pareille. Elle fit disparaître toute trace de leur activité sexuelle en tendant la main vers son lit et se cacha sous ses couvertures pour oublier le monde qui l'entourait.

Tom, qui lui était encore dans ses réflexions depuis le couché du soleil, se réveilla finalement. Il se releva de son trône pour se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune brunette qui chamboulait ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il écouta pour être sûr qu'il n'interrompait rien. Quand il fut sûr que tout était sécuritaire, il frappa doucement sur la porte.

Aucune réponse n'avait atteinte ses oreilles. Il essaya de nouveau pour se retrouver avec le même résultat. Il ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillé et ni protégé d'un sort et essaya de voir dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était même pas endormie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Questionna-t-il dans un sifflement furieux.

Hermione porta ses yeux brun vers lui et le regarda sans émotion.

-... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait là. Hermione s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir aimé l'activité d'avant.

-Alors, vous avez fait ce que je vous ais demandé ? Questionna-t-il en se calmant.

-Oui mon seigneur, dit-elle aussi faiblement que son excuse.

Tom soupira et prit place sur le bord du lit à côté d'Hermione.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il par pur gentillesse.

Ce qui le surprit.

-S'il vous plait... personne d'autre, supplia-t-elle en évitant son regard.

-Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse, il sentit la colère monté en lui face à cette pensée.

-Non... Mais je me déteste, murmura-t-elle.

-... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Parce que j'ai aimé ! Et je ne voulais pas ressentir cela avec personne d'autre que vous ! S'emporta Hermione qui se redressa à grande vitesse.

-Je m'en veux d'avoir aimé cela parce que je vous aimes ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Lorsque ces mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, elle la couvrit et afficha un regard terrifier face à la réaction de son maître.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ta Dam !!! (bruit de tambour)

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard que cela ma prit. Surtout si j'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous que le chapitre allait bientôt arriver.

... mais...

Il est là maintenant !

Et comment l'avez-vous trouver ? Je trouve cela ne plus en plus difficile d'écrire des scène de sexe parce que ça finit toujours par ce ressemblé. (soupir de désespoir dramatique)

De toute façon... cela reste du cul lolll

Alors s'il vous plaît pousser le petit bouton qui est marquer review et écriver moi ce que vous en penser... et soyez gentil. Si c'est une critique pensé à ce que vos mots avant de blesser qui que ce soit. Merci !!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! Eh oui, c'est moi

Ravit de me voir ? loll

Encore une fois désolé pour le retard, mais je déménages bientôt et je travailles dur dans ma prochaine maison pour qu'elle soit plus moderne et vivable lol Alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez.

Regardez ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Ça ne mérite pas votre pardon ? lol

ok ok ! Assez de blabla inutile et passons au chose sérieuse.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et oui, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews ! il y en a eu beaucoup et cela ma rendu vraiment folle de joie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Voldemort était plus que surprit. Cette jeune sang de bourbe venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qui d'une certaine façon le flattait énormément considérant qu'il plaisait toujours auprès des jeunes filles. Mais le fait que peut-être elle se servait de lui pour éviter sa part du marcher lui déplaisait totalement. Ne voulant pas croire au fait que cette jeune femme pouvait vraiment l'aimer, il préférait ne pas prendre de chance et de garder sa carapace de sans-cœur. Il la regarda avec un regard rouge brûlant de colère.

Voldemort se redressa du lit de la jeune fille et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Tu oses me faire accroire que tu m'aimes pour évité ta part de notre contrat ! Écoutes moi bien ma chère...

Voldemort posa sa main sous le menton de Granger et la rapprocha de son visage en lui agrippant le menton.

- Je vais jamais... Au grand jamais ! Aimer une sang de bourbe... Tu vas rester fidèle à notre contrat et finir ta mission de rendre mon armée invincible, sinon tu n'as qu'à mourir piteusement j'en ai rien à foutre. Comprit ?! S'énerva Tom en relâchant brutalement le visage de la brunette.

Énervé, Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et se tourna un instant pour regarder la jeune femme qui affichait un regard blessé.

-Fenrir Grayback demain soir, dit-il avec un regard perçant avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Hermione sursauta et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle avait dit ses sentiments et il l'avait rejeté avec des paroles odieuses. Elle aurait préféré recevoir une claque sur le visage à la place de l'insulte. Mais le mal était fait. Hermione s'écroula sur sa couverture et pleura silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil prenne le dessus sur ses émotions.

Le Lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui lui éblouissaient les yeux. Elle grogna et se redressa avec difficulté à cause de sa vue embrumé. De plus, elle avait dormi sur son bras et celui-ci était maintenant bien engourdie. Lorsqu'elle sentit son bras redevenir à la normal, elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son miroir de chambre pour regarder les ravages de ses pleurs de hier soir. Elle dû retenir un cri de dégoût en voyant son visage salit par ses anciennes larmes, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et les joues rougit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et emmêlé avec de grand nœud sur le bord de la nuque.

Hermione posa ses mains sur le miroir et colla son front contre celui-ci.

-... Il doit avoir raison de m'haïr... je suis laide... je ne suis pas forte moralement et je suis salit par le péché de la chair... Je me détestes... je me déteste...

Hermione s'écroula sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur son visage. Après avoir pleuré encore une nouvelle fois, elle se redressa et essuya ses joues avec le revers de sa main droite.

-Bon... au moins... je suis tout de même utile... J'ai fait un pacte magique avec Voldemort, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'exécuté ses ordres, marmonna Hermione avec une mine effondré.

Jamais elle avait connu l'amour avec un homme. Bien sûr, elle a été au bal avec Krum et même passer un été chez lui, mais il ne l'a jamais aimé. Personne n'a jamais éprouver quoique ce soit d'affection sentimental envers elle. Que du désir... mais pas ce qu'elle désirait absolument... l'amour. Pour plusieurs, ce simple mot signifiait pas grand chose parce qu'ils l'avaient tous vaincu une ou plusieurs fois dans leur vie, mais pour Hermione s'était l'un de ses buts ultimes. Mais à voir comment allait les choses, Hermione commençait vraiment à croire que sa destinée était de resté seule et de finir vieille fille solitaire.

Granger soupira et s'effondra sur son lit de nouveau en regardant le plafond.

-Au moins, je peux toujours compter sur Severus pour me soutenir moralement...

Hermione ne vit pas la silhouette d'une femme au sourire démoniaque apparaître dans le reflet du miroir. Celle-ci avait tout entendu et pensait pouvoir faire encore plus souffrir Hermione avant de l'achevé en utilisant sa seule source de paix, Severus.

Elle disparut et voyagea jusqu'à dans le miroir de la chambre personnelle du maître des potions. Celui-ci était occupé dans sa douche. La démone admira la pièce sombre qui était éclairé par le feu du foyer qui faisait face à un fauteuil confortable de tissus brun foncé. Devant le divan à deux place reposait une petit table en bois foncé où était poser un verre d'alcool. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme et elle fit apparaître un flacon au liquide transparent et inodore dans la paume de sa main. Elle se faufila gracieusement et silencieusement dans la pièce jusqu'au verre d'alcool et ouvrit le flacon. Elle renversa le contenu du contenant de verre dans l'alcool de Severus et repartit dans son miroir pour disparaître à nouveau.

Lorsque Severus sortit de sa douche, il enfila une robe de chambre et s'installa devant le feu avec un livre. Pendant sa lecture, il prit de petites gorgés de son breuvage sans se soucier du fait qu'un être malfaisant avait verser quoique ce soit dedans. Quand son verre était vide, il le posa et soupira en continuant la lecture de son livre. Sa tête commençait à lui tourné et il crut que c'était la cause de son alcool après une douche chaude. Il posa son livre sur la petite table et se coucha sur le divan pour tenter de faire un somme. Étant assez moelleux, Severus n'éprouva pas de difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

-Nous sommes prêt cela va faire plus que deux jours de cela Harry... Qu'es-ce que tu attends pour que l'on attaque ? Questionna Ron.

-Je veux le faire poiroté un peu. Pas la peine de se pressé... ce sera plus amusant, dit Harry.

-Hermione est avec eux et les aides Harry ! On ne peut pas attendre éternellement, s'énerva Flora.

-... Flora... ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton là, dit Harry avec un regard vert froid.

-Mais, c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'elle réussisse à se servir de ses pouvoirs comme Anaelle la dit auparavant, se défendit Flora en croisant les bras.

-Hermione est bonne pour la recherche, jamais elle trouvera le moyen d'utilisé ses pouvoirs, dit Ron.

Anaelle apparut dans la pièce et fut aussitôt collé de Pansy qui était resté silencieuse dans le coin de la pièce. N'éprouvant aucun dégoût envers son esclave numéro un, elle lui flatta les cheveux en guise d'affection.

-Alors, on ma manqué ? De quoi étiez-vous en train de causer au juste ? Questionna la démone en remarqua l'atmosphère lourde qui y régnait.

-Nous parlions du moment où nous allions attaquer et de Granger, dit Flora avec un regard agacé.

-Ahhh... Granger... Elle sera bientôt plus un obstacle pour nous. La pauvre petite est déjà très près d'une dépression. Il ne reste plus à ce qu'elle décide de se suicidé ou qu'elle cède à la folie, dit Anaelle.

-Elle n'était même pas un obstacle pour commencer, marmonna Ron.

-Oh si... Elle est maintenant capable d'utilisé une grande partie de ses pouvoirs et en profite pour rendre plus fort les partisans de Voldemort, dit la démone.

-Comment ? S'intéressa Flora par curiosité.

-Ta curiosité de perdra un jour, dit Anaelle.

-Comment ? S'énerva Flora.

Celle-ci n'aimait pas la démone qui se pensait plus haut que tout le monde. Flora voyait bien dans le jeu de la démone. Elle savait que celle-ci les utilisait pour atteindre son but. Mais une main de plus est une main de plus et c'est bien vue dans une bataille.

-Pff... Curieuse... Par acte sexuelle, dit Anaelle en croisant les bras en affichant un sourire amusé.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ouvre ses jambes à tout les mangemorts qu'elle croise et ça leur donne du pouvoir ? S'indigna Ron.

-Oui et non. Non, elle n'ouvre pas ses jambes à tout les mangemorts. Au début, elle voulait aidé Voldemort pour se venger, mais maintenant... elle veut coucher avec Voldemort seulement parce qu'elle en ait tombé amoureuse. Mais le fait est qu'il ne la croit pas et la pousse dans le lit de ses mangemorts. Et Oui, en ayant des relations sexuelles avec ceux-ci, elle leur donne une force puissante... mais pas assez pour êtres imbattable, elle gardait ce cadeau pour Voldemort en personne. Mais grâce aux émotions qu'elle ressent, elle se dirige de plus en plus vers un précipice infini et elle va y périr si celui qu'elle aime ne fait rien pour l'aidé, dit Anaelle en riant.

-...

-N'ayez crainte... il ne sont pas assez fort pour nous battre et Voldemort ne recevra jamais le cadeau que cette fille parce qu'elle va probablement sombré dans la folie ce soir, dit Anaelle pour les convaincre que rien n'allait les battre.

-Elle va devenir folle ? Questionna Harry.

-... Si personne ne l'aide et croit qu'elle essaie de se défaire du contrat de Voldemort, oui, répondit la démone.

-... Bien... cela va de mieux en mieux, dit Harry avec joie.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Questionna Flora en ressentant un brin de pitié pour la sang-de-bourbe..

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'éloigné de la dernière source qui la tenait lucide dans ce monde de déception pour qu'elle se retrouve seule et sans soutient. Je veux la briser avant de la détruire, dit Anaelle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle en avait assez des questions de cette jeune fille arrogante. Anaelle se sentait à deux doigts de vouloir lui brisé le cou juste pour qu'elle se taise.

-Bien alors, commençons à nous préparé... bientôt nous attaquerons... Mais avant, je veux être sûr que Hermione ne soit plus de la partie, dit Harry en sortant de la pièce.

-Ça me va, dit Ron en partant également.

-... S'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, bougonna Flora en sortant aussi en envoyant un nouveau regard suspicieux en direction de la démone qui tripotait une Pansy bien heureuse.

Lorsque Anaelle et Pansy furent seule, celle-ci relâcha la Serpentard qui se plaignit de la perte d'attention.

-Je n'aime pas du tout cette Flora... Elle regrettera son comportement lorsque j'aurai gagné...

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-D'un autre côté... Granger ne sera plus un obstacle et je n'aurais pas à craindre Voldemort. Il sera facile à écraser, se dit Anaelle.

Elle laissa échapper de grands rires qui résonnèrent sur les murs de la pièce.

Severus était en plein rêve. Dans celui-ci, il était dans les couvertures de son lit avec un corps à la peau de satin contre le sien. La chaleur de la pièce était exquise et les mains baladeuse de sa compagne sur son dos lui donnait des frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il donna des baisé fiévreux sur le côté de la nuque de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous son corps. Chacun d'eu se donnait des caresses pour découvrir les faiblesses de leur corps brûlant. Dans un instant d'euphorie, Severus échappa un gémissement de plaisir et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Presque à chaque nuit il faisait ce rêve délicieux qui réveillait ses sens. Dans son sommeil, c'était le seul moment de sa vie où il pouvait oser imaginer que Lily était à lui et non à Potter. Lily, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Severus s'avait que c'était Lily qui était dans son lit, c'est pourquoi qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il préféra savouré cette instant comme à chaque nuit.

-ooh... Severus..., gémit dans un faible murmure une voix suave qu'il ne reconnut pas comme la voix de sa belle Lily.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour raconté ceux d'une belle brunette qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Granger ? Questionna-t-il en sentant sa poitrine faire un saut.

Celle-ci dirigea son regard brumeux de désir vers son professeur. Elle entrouvrit ses pâles lèvres rosés et humide. Dans un murmure chaud, elle prononça son nom d'une manière si provocante qu'il ne pu empêcher le frisson qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Jamais il avait ressentit quoique ce soit envers son ancienne élève, si ce n'était que de l'irritation de sa manie à tout savoir. Mais la voir nue sous son corps et pouffant des souffles et soupires de plaisir, c'était assez irrésistible. Il se redressa encore plus pour s'éloigner d'elle lorsque celle-ci lui agrippa ses deux bras avec ses mains moite par le désir.

-S'il vous plaît... Severus...

Celui-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le redirigea sur son corps bouillant. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui effleura le lob avec ses lèvres.

-J'ai besoin de toi... je te veux... souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant la nuque doucement.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement et il perdit toute résistance. Il l'embrassa profondément et lui prit un sein dans la paume de sa main. Celle-ci exprima sa gratitude en gémissant davantage.

Severus se redressa et regarda son ancienne élève avec un regard arrogant. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et taquina l'intimité de la brunette avec sa dernière main libre. Il joua avec le clitoris d'Hermione qui marmonnait son contentement avec des yeux à moitié clos.

-Severus...

-Tu aimes ça n'es-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il en mettant plus de pression.

-ohhh... humm... Professeur, je n'en peux plus, j'en veux plus, gémit-elle.

Severus ne pu empêché le sourire arrogant d'apparaître sur son visage encore plus grand qu'auparavant. Il lui agrippa les cuisses fermement et se plaça à l'entré de la jeune fille. Sans l'avertir de son intrusion futur, il la pénétra d'un seul mouvement brusque. Hermione ferma les yeux et crispa ses mains dans la taie d'oreiller qui reposait sous sa tête. Son dos se cambra et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise accompagné de plaisir. Severus sentit comment elle était serrer et mouillé pour lui. Il était dur de croire qu'elle n'était pas une vierge. Rogue pencha la tête par en arrière et serra encore plus son emprise sur les cuisses de Granger.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait continué. Son corps ne semblait plus fonctionner comme son esprit le voulait. Le désir qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant ressentit pour cette jeune femme se quadruplait à chaque seconde. Severus ne savait plus comment arrêter et rendu où il en était, il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'atteindre le sommet le plus rechercher pendant le sexe, l'orgasme.

Il commença ses va-et-vient s'en prendre de précaution et augmenta la vitesse face au regard érotique que Granger lui offrait. Il la regardait sans sourcillé, trop hypnotiser par la brunette sous son corps. Hermione avait les yeux fermé et avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme avec ses propres coups d'hanche.

Severus lui encercla les jambes autour de sa taille et se pencha vers elle pour lui agripper la chevelure.

-Regardes-moi ! Ordonna-t-il dans une voix brisé.

Hermione exécuta l'ordre et regarda Severus dans ses yeux noirs. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas sa prise et continua à pénétré l'ancienne Griffondor avec vigueur. Granger trembla sous le choc de son orgasme et eut de la difficulté à ne pas fermé les yeux. Rogue serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Hermione se serrer encore plus sur lui. Encore deux coups et lui aussi atteindra le sommet.

Si près...

Severus se réveilla dans un sursaut. La preuve de son rêve érotique paraissait sous sa robe de chambre entrouverte. Il grogna sa frustration et se releva en replaçant ses vêtements. Il allait prendre une douche froide lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il laissa échapper un juron et se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre à grand pas frustré. Il ouvrit la porte en prenant soin de se caché derrière celle-ci. Il regarda en passant sa tête dans la petite ouverture de la porte et sentit son cœur s'accéléré lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Granger.

-Severus... Je sais qu'il est tôt... mais il fallait que je parles à quelqu'un... S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle avec des yeux embrumé par de nouvelles larmes.

Severus savait que quelque chose clochait en lui. Malgré le rêve qu'il avait fait, il savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Hermione, mais pourtant son corps lui disait le contraire. Il ne comprenait pas, dans sa tête il se battait pour lui dire de retourné dans sa chambre, tandis que son corps ouvrit la porte plus grande pour la laisser rentrer.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avec soulagement en rentra dans la chambre de son ancien professeur.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler Miss Granger ? Questionna-t-il avec difficulté.

-J'ai... j'ai dit mes sentiments au maître... et lui...lui... Il ne m'a pas cru et il ma ridiculisé en me disant que je pouvais mourir et que cela allait nullement lui déranger ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas montré de faiblesse mais... mais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je l'aime... Et... Et ça fait mal... plus mal que d'habitude et pourtant je suis habitué aux insultes, dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglot.

Severus avait serrer des dents lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se sentait très mal moralement. Mais ce n'était pas par pitié envers elle, mais parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'empêché le geste qu'il allait poser sur elle.

Il lui agrippa le poignet et la retourna vers lui pour la serrer contre son corps. Hermione laissa un cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Qu'es-ce que... Severus ? Questionna-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et la serra encore plus en lui agrippant les fesses.

Hermione sentit la peur l'envahir lorsqu'elle sentit le membre de Severus dresser contre son sexe. Après tout, elle avait grandit et lui avait arrêter sa croissance il y a longtemps. Sa tête à la longue chevelure brune arrêtait au cou de Severus et elle sentit celui-ci lui sentir les cheveux.

-Severus ! Qu'es-ce qui vous prends ! S'énerva-t-elle en essayant de se dégager une nouvelle fois.

Rogue essayait de se battre contre lui-même pour empêché l'acte qui s'apprêtait à faire subir à la jeune femme blessé émotionnellement. Mais il en était incapable, c'était comme s'il avait absorbé un philtre d'amour entier.

Hermione était trop choquer et trop faible moralement pour réagir et utilisé sa magie pour éloigner Severus de son corps. Mais elle parvenu tout de même à libéré l'une de ses mains.

Elle gifla Severus et celui-ci parut soudainement frustrer. Il lui agrippa la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se fracassa la tête sur celui-ci et sentit son monde tourné autour d'elle. Severus la relâcha et elle tomba sur le sol peu gracieusement. Rogue se pencha à sa hauteur et prit place à genou pour finalement la glissa vers lui en lui écartant les jambes.

Son rêve, qui l'avait auparavant assez excité pour finalement le frustrer lorsqu'il s'était soudainement arrêté, avait aidé son membre à rester durci. Severus n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et il détacha sa robe de chambre avec urgence. Constatant qu'Hermione était encore ébranlé par le coup à la tête, il en profita pour lui défaire les jeans bleu foncé qu'elle portait. Hermione retourna à ses sens lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Severus jouer sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement inférieur en dentelle de couleur lavande. Elle lui agrippa la main et essaya de le repousser.

-Lâchez-moi Severus ! Qu'es-ce qui vous prends ! S'inquiéta-t-elle en paniquant.

Rogue lui serra la main et la porta en haut de sa tête. Son autre main était prisonnière de son propre corps qui s'alourdit avec le poids du corps de Severus. Celui-ci utilisa sa main libre pour lui arracher le sous-vêtement qui lui empêchait d'atteindre son but ultime.

-Severus ! Hurla-t-elle de peur en sentant l'air sur sa partie intime.

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit malgré lui sans son consentement et il laissa échapper des paroles.

-Arrête de bouger... Tu aimeras cela et peut-être que tu oublieras le maître, dit-il en se plaçant devant l'ouverture du vagin de la jeune fille.

-N...non... non, non, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas honte de les laisser couler. Après tout, elle allait bientôt se faire violé par le seul homme en qui elle pouvait encore faire confiance.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle une dernière fois avant d'être prise d'une douleur insupportable dans son entre-jambe.

Severus l'avait pénétré brutalement et elle n'était absolument pas lubrifier.

La douleur était si intense qu'elle sentit son souffle se couper pendant plusieurs secondes. Severus s'avait qu'elle souffrait et il souhaitait plus que tout de la relâcher et de s'éloigner d'elle, mais s'en était impossible. Son corps, aveuglé par le désir, continuait ses va-et-vient d'une façon désespéré et brutalement. Il pouvait entendre les cris ainsi que les sanglots de la jeune femme et cela l'attristait également. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. Que lui, il violentait une femme qui avait toute sa confiance en lui.

Severus sentit l'orgasme qui secoua son corps et comme-ci rien ne s'était passer, il se sentit reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se retira d'elle et s'éloigna rapidement avec un regard horrifié.

Le corps d'Hermione tremblait sous des spasmes de douleur et il pouvait voir son sperme couler de son sexe.

Il tendit la main vers elle calmement.

-Hermione... murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle vit la main de son ancien professeur s'approcher vers elle, elle sentit son corps se raidir.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se reculer de l'homme.

-Hermione... S'il te plaît, écoutes-moi, supplia Severus.

Hermione était plier comme un animal blessé. Severus tendit sa main une nouvelle fois et recommença son approche encore plus doucement.

Il posa sa main sur son bras et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la sentit sursauté.

-Hermione... je ne voulait pas te blesser... Mais mon corps ne communiquait plus avec mon esprit... Je ne pouvait pas m'arrêter même-si je le voulait plus que tout. Crois-moi... Je ne voulait aucunement te faire de mal... s'il te plaît, regardes-moi, dit-il.

Hermione se tourna doucement vers lui et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Son ancien professeur de potion, la chauve-souris du donjon avait le visage en larme.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté, même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas, dit-il.

Hermione ne trouvait pas de mot, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, elle le croyait. Mais elle éprouvait tout de même de la crainte, car sa confiance avait si souvent été trahit. Hermione voulait prouver qu'elle était forte et que ce fâcheux accident n'allait pas la briser. Elle ouvrit doucement les bras et les tendit vers lui pour que celui-ci lui fasse un câlin.

C'était peut-être enfantin, mais elle avait besoin de ce réconfort.

Severus comprit ce qu'elle voulait et après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas la refusé. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforté.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

-... Je sais... Je te pardonnes, avoua-t-elle.

Severus remercia Merlin face à cette déclaration. Il était sûr qu'elle allait le détester plus que jamais, mais encore une fois, elle l'avait surprit grâce à la bonté qu'elle possédait encore dans son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas entendu la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre du maître des potions.

-Tient, tient, tient... Un moment, elle déclare qu'elle m'aime et ensuite elle va dans les bras d'un autre quand elle voit que ses mensonges ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu es plus rapide que je ne le pensais, chère Hermione. J'ai bien fait de ne pas te croire plus tôt. Une petite pute de sang-de-bourbe comme toi ne vaut rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te gardes encore en vie, dit Voldemort avec un regard furieux.

Il devait avouer que la déclaration que la jeune brunette lui avait fait ce matin l'avait un peu choqué et même ravit, mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle était comme toute les autres. Elle ne méritait pas la jalousie qu'il portait envers le maître des potions qui la tenait à moitié nu dans ses bras. Et lui qui avait espéré intérieurement que sa déclaration soit vrai. Mais face à cette image, il voyait bien qu'il avait eu raison. Elle se moquait de lui pour évité son contrat.

Sale garce ! Pensa Voldemort.

Sans un dernier mot, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hermione sentit le désespoir l'envahir de nouveau et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Severus avait sentit le corps d'Hermione relâché son étreinte sur lui. Il s'éloigna d'elle et remarqua que son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Granger ? Questionna-t-il avec souci.

Lorsqu'il ne remarqua aucune réponse de sa part, il lui agrippa les deux bras et la secoua doucement.

-Granger ? De quoi le maître parlait-il ? Demanda Severus.

Mais encore, aucune réaction de sa part. Severus se souvenait que quand elle est venu le voir c'était pour causé... mais parler de quoi ? Après qu'elle fut rentrer dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre des mots qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il pouvait seulement voir ce qu'il se passait, le reste s'était son corps qui avait tout fait.

Il la secoua encore plus brutalement, désirant recevoir une réaction quelconque de sa part, mais toujours rien. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, aucune émotion. Elle ne paraissait même plus en vie. On aurait dit une marionnette.

Cela inquiéta encore plus Severus. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la plaça en position assisse sur son bon vieux fauteuil brun préféré. Severus la vêtit de son jean grâce à l'aide de sa baguette. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle n'avait encore pas sourciller. Son regard regardait toujours en avant d'elle, mais celui-ci était vide. Il remarqua que même ses yeux avait perdu leur lueur initiale. Cette lueur couleur miel qui faisait en sorte qu'elle paraissait indestructible psychologiquement. Ce feu qu'elle possédait avait tout simplement disparut. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier noir et se précipita hors de sa chambre en recherchant Voldemort, car il comprit qu'il était la source de la réaction d'Hermione.

Après quelques bonnes minutes de course, il le vit plus loin à deux pas de sa chambre.

-Maître ! Hurla-t-il.

Quelques mangemorts qui se promenait dans les couloirs furent étonné de voir le grand Severus courir de la sorte et crier comme un damné.

-Severus ? Que me vaut ta présence ? Dit Tom sarcastiquement.

-Maître... Qu'es-ce que Granger vous à dit ? Questionna-t-il.

-Elle ne t'a rien raconté ? Peut-être pour que tu ne puisse pas remarquer son petit jeu. Mais si elle ne t'a rien dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, dit Voldemort en se retournant.

-Attendez ! Hurla Severus en agrippa la manche de la robe de sorcier noir de son maître.

Il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur lorsque Tom se retourna brusquement vers lui en levant sa baguette.

-Endoloris ! S'énerva Tom.

Severus tomba sur ses genoux et laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Que cela te serve de leçon Severus. Si tu n'acceptes pas le fait que cette sang-de-bourbe se serve de toi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi, dit Tom en se retournant de nouveau.

Il prit la poigner de sa porte de chambre et allait la tourné lorsque la voix de Severus s'éleva encore.

-Granger ? Ce servir de moi ? Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait y arrivé, dit Severus.

Tom ne se retourna pas pour autant, mais il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres parfaites.

-Elle s'est offerte à toi et tu as tombé dans le panneau en pensant qu'elle voulait vraiment de toi. Dis-moi, es-ce que ça en valait le coup ? Demanda Voldemort.

-...Offerte à moi ? Qui a dit cela ? Questionna Severus en commençant à comprendre pourquoi son maître ce comportait de cette façon.

Tom se retourna brusquement vers le maître de potion avec un regard frustré.

-Alors pourquoi était-elle nu dans tes bras alors qu'à peine hier soir, elle a pleurer en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus coucher avec d'autre mangemort parce qu'elle m'aimait ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Elle vous a déclaré qu'elle vous aimait ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-Oui et elle sait bien moquer de moi puisqu'elle est aller baisé avec toi à peine le lendemain matin de sa supposé déclaration, grogna Tom.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne voulait pas montré à qu'elle point ce qu'il venait de découvrir l'affectait. Il était Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas montré de sentiment. Cela le rendrait vulnérable face à ses partisans.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait été capable de vous dire ses sentiments, avoua Severus.

Voldemort ne pu empêcher la surprise de paraître sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Cela vous surprend ? Je l'ai aidé à réveillé ses pouvoirs et elle a déjà été mon étudiante. L'unique fait que je suis le seul en qui elle pouvait faire le plus confiance parmi tout vos mangemorts ma permit de connaître ses confidences et quelques-uns de ses secrets. Elle ma parlé des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers vous et même si cela m'avait surprit, j'ai été stupéfait de son choix, car je savais qu'elle avait peu de chance. Mais... à voir votre réaction maître... j'ose croire que vous ressentiez de fort sentiment envers elle aussi, conclu Severus.

Tom serra des dents face aux paroles de Severus.

-Et si c'était vrai que je ressentais des sentiments pour elle. Elle a tout de même trahit ma confiance en se retrouvant aussi facilement entre tes jambes ! S'énerva Voldemort.

-Elle n'est pas venu pour être entre mes jambes ce matin. Elle est venu pour parler parce qu'elle souffrait. Mais... je n'ai rien comprit de ce qu'elle me disait parce que j'ai été contrôlé par quelque chose qui faisait que je ne pouvais plus avoir l'usage de mon corps. Et... malgré le fait que j'aurais voulut pouvoir m'arrêté... je l'ai violé brutalement, avoua Severus.

Voldemort resta surprit un instant et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il reprit son esprit.

-Tu mens ! Accusa-t-il en colère en brandissant une fois de plus sa baguette vers le front de Severus.

Celui-ci fit signe que non.

-Je pouvais entendre ses plaintes. D'ailleurs, je l'entends encore dans ma tête me supplier de la relâcher.

Voldemort lui envoya un regard perçant et il ne baissa toujours pas sa garde.

-Legilimens ! Hurla Voldemort.

Il vit dans les pensées de Severus ce qui c'était passer, il entendit même ce qu'Hermione avait dit au maître des potions lorsqu'elle avait rentré dans sa chambre. Il arrêta le sort et se recula de Severus avec un regard surprit.

-Alors... elle m'aimait vraiment... pff... Peu importe, il est trop tard maintenant, dit Voldemort en se retournant pour aller dans sa chambre, mais il fut interrompu de nouveau.

-Attendez maître ! Si je suis venu vous voir premièrement ce n'était pas pour cela, mais... quelque chose est arrivé à Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais... elle ne répond plus à rien, s'inquiéta Severus.

-Elle reste silencieuse tu veux dire ? Questionna Voldemort peu intéressé.

-Silencieuse, immobile, sans émotion, elle ne réagit plus à rien, dit Severus.

- Je suis certain que si je la pique avec une aiguille elle ne sentira rien et ne bougera même pas d'un poils, avoua Severus.

-... Très bien, amène moi à elle, soupira Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et même, il se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Mais de la façon qu'il s'était comporté envers elle, il s'en sentait honteux et sa fierté ne voulait pas en prendre un coup lorsqu'il devra sûrement s'excusé pour avoir douté de sa loyauté envers lui.

Pendant ce temps, Anaelle en profita pour apparaître encore dans le miroir de la chambre de Severus. Elle vit Hermione installer sur le fauteuil. Elle sortit du miroir et se dirigea vers elle lentement. Elle ne voulait pas se faire piégé par cette sang-de-bourbe énervante. Lorsqu'elle fut en avant d'Hermione, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle se pencha et fit aller une main devant son visage.

-Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? Demanda Anaelle.

Lorsque Hermione n'avait toujours pas réagit, Anaelle comprit qu'elle s'était réfugier dans ses pensées.

-Petite sorcière futée... Tu préfères te protégé en t'enfermant dans ta tête plutôt que de te faire détruire peu à peu dans ce monde de déception. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas... je vais te détruire quoiqu'il arrive, dit Anaelle en posant un doigt sur le front de Granger. Celle-ci disparut pour rentrer une nouvelle fois dans le corps d'Hermione.

Hermione était encore enfermé au fond de ses pensées. Elle n'osait plus y en sortir et préféra resté dans le confort de la noirceur dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement. Elle se sentait confortable et bien. Elle sentait son corps flotté et une agréable chaleur l'insistait à rester telle qu'elle était.

C'est si calme, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna un peu pour voir du coin de l'œil qui avait réussit à rentrer dans son esprit. Elle se vit elle. En double, qui la serrait dans ses bras pour la consolé.

-...Qui es-tu ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je suis toi... ton pouvoir que tu as réussis à réveillé. Étant toi, j'ai ressentit ta peine et j'offre mon confort pour te consolé, dit sa copie conforme.

-...

Hermione ferma les yeux de nouveau et se laissa bercé encore une fois dans le réconfort de sa pensée.

-Tu n'as qu'à toujours resté avec moi... je t'aiderai à oublier... à tout oublier.

Hermione écouta son double et arrêta de pensée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commençait à oublier un petit détail qui était très important pour sa survit.

Elle oublia le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse fonctionner la partie de son cerveau qui lui disait de respiré. Elle sentait son souffle ralentir et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-J...j'ai mal... murmura Hermione à son double.

-Chut... c'est normal... tout s'arrêtera bientôt, rassura son deuxième elle.

Ayant toujours les yeux fermé, Hermione ne vit pas le sourire sadique que son double affichait en arrière d'elle.

À suivre...

Wahh ! comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Vous suivez toujours ? lol

J'ai souvent peur d'écrire n'importe quoi et que j'en mettre trop... bah je suis une fille qui aime le dramatique. lol

Alors s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à tous d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et cette fic !

Puisque je dois resté éveiller jusqu'à 8 heures du matin pour m'aidé à me changer en oiseau de nuit à cause de mon travail, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Alors croisé les doigts que celui-ci arrive plus tôt que les autres chapitre d'auparavant lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ,hey, hey ! Content de me revoir ? Eh oui, je sais... c'est un miracle. Ne me jeter pas de pierres trop vite lol. Je suis ravit d'avoir enfin terminer un nouveau chapitre. J'ai été tellement désespéré lorsque je n'arrivais pas à écrire plus qu'un paragraphe en manquant stupidement d'inspiration. J'ai recommencer ce chapitre 10 fois !

Mais voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud pour vous ! ^^

Alors... Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas... vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire en m'insultant ou autre comme quelques personnes ont déjà fait dans les chapitres précédent. Si c'est le contraire et que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer dans un review peu importe s'il est riquiqui.

Alors... Très important, le Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient en se qui toucherais le monde de Harry Potter. Les personnages et la plupart des lieux appartiennent à une génie d'écrivaine nommé J.K. Rowling... et ainsi de suite pour ce qui est des films. Je ne fait aucun profit avec cette histoire. Au contraire, ça m'en coûte pour pouvoir l'écrire lol.

Bonne Lecture !

::

Voldemort et Severus rentrèrent dans la chambre du maître des potions et se déplacèrent rapidement jusqu'à la brunette qui se trouvait toujours en position assise sur le fauteuil.

-Voilà, je vous l'avais dit. Elle est comme cela depuis que je suis allé vous chercher. Elle n'a pas bouger d'un millimètre, dit Severus.

Voldemort se plaça à genou en face d'elle. Avec sa main droite, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur la joue de la brunette pour finalement posé sa main sur sa joue.

-Hermione ? Es-ce que tu m'entends ? Questionna-t-il doucement avec un air sérieux.

Celle-ci ne bougea même pas un cil et continua à regarder dans le vide. Sa peau, qui habituellement était de couleur crème semblait devenir blanchâtre. Même ses lèvres commencèrent à prendre une teinte bleuâtre.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle a Severus ? Demanda Voldemort en s'inquiétant soudainement.

-... Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il.

Voldemort se releva et pointa la baguette vers le front de la jeune femme.

-Legilimens ! Hurla-t-il et un jet de couleur bleu toucha le front de la brunette.

Voldemort fouilla dans les pensées de Hermione et vit deux silhouette caché dans une masse de brouillard. Il força son emprise et le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à deux Hermione. L'une d'elle était accoté sur la poitrine de l'autre et semblait avoir de la difficulté à trouver son souffle. Une goûte de sueur glissa sur le côté gauche de son visage et frôla son oeil fermé.

La deuxième Granger chuchota des mots à l'oreille de la première et affichait un sourire malin aux lèvres. Celle-ci raidit les épaules lorsqu'elle senti sa présence dans l'esprit de la brunette. Anaelle se tourna et le vit avec sa baguette levé vers elle.

-Espèce de vermine, murmura-t-elle et tendit sa main vers lui.

Voldemort se sentit repousser. Une force invisible le poussait pour le faire sortir de l'esprit de la brunette.

Severus qui regardait son maître lire dans les pensées de son ancienne élève remarqua les expressions facial qu'il exprimait. Au début, il affichait un air sérieux pour ensuite laisser place à la surprise et pour finalement afficher un regard colérique.

-Laisse-là ! Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix sifflante qui étonna Severus. Il était rare de voir son maître parler seul. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Granger.

Anaelle fusilia du regard le mage noir et exprima un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne disparaissait pas.

-Tu ne me feras pas échouer, il est trop tard de toute façon, dit la démon avec un regard noir.

La forme d'Hermione qu'elle avait emprunté se changea pour laisser place à son corps d'origine. Ses long cheveux noirs, tombaient sur le corps d'Hermione tel une cascade d'eau.

Son visage de haine se changea en expression de triomphe lorsqu'elle sentit le coeur de la brunette arrêter. Anaelle relâcha la brunette qui tomba inerte sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée. La démon éclata de rire et releva la main vers le seigneur Voldemort qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Celui-ci sentit la force qui le poussait s'amplifier et il se fit expulser de la pensée d'Hermione qui semblait s'éteindre pour devenir noir.

Quand Tom se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus, il vit le corps de la brunette tombé vers lui pour finalement s'arrêter sur son corps. La tête d'Hermione toucha le ventre de Voldemort pour finalement glisser en direction du sol. Severus la rattrapa de justesse pour ensuite se faire repousser par Tom qui la prit dans ses bras à sa place.

-Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en panique.

Il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras telle une princesse et l'étendit sur le fauteuil de Severus qui s'approcha de la brunette doucement. Il posa une main sur son cou pour prendre son pouls et fit de même en prenant son bras tout en posant les doigts sur son poignet.

-Elle ne respire plus mon seigneur, dit-il en lâchant la main de la brunette comme si celle-ci venait de le brûler.

-C'est impossible ! S'enragea Tom qui secoua Hermione par les épaules vigoureusement.

::

Hermione sentit son corps tombé dans le vide sans savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne souffrait plus comme avant. Elle sentit sa chute s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle atterri sur quelque chose de dure qui lui soutint le corps. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne voir que les ténèbres à perte de vu. Elle toucha de la main les alentours de son corps pour constater que la chose dure était en fait une sorte de table en pierre comme celle lors de son sacrifice.

Elle se redressa et tenta de mettre ses pieds sur le sol, mais elle ne sentit que le vide. Elle remonta les jambes contre son corps et entoura ses bras alentour de ses genoux.

Plusieurs minutes semblaient passer et Granger aperçu finalement de la lumière au loin. Celle-ci était rouge et semblait s'approcher d'elle peu à peu. Lorsque la lumière atteignit son corps, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un homme complètement habiller en noir tel un homme d'affaire s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit un grand livre à la couverture noire cuivré.

Une plume noire et rouge apparut dans ses mains et il scruta le visage de la brunette.

-Mon maître sera ici dans peu de temps... J'imagine que vous vous demandez où es-ce que vous êtes n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il.

-...Oui...

-Vous êtes en...

-Ma chère vous êtes en enfer, dit une nouvelle voix qui appartenait à un autre homme. Un très bel homme.

Celui-ci portait comme vêtement un pantalon en cuir qui semblait s'attacher sur le côté par des ceintures. Il portait une chemise en tissus léger de couleur blanc dont les 4 boutons du haut étaient détacher. Sur son torse, il y avait un tatou en forme de serpent et de dragon. Par dessus sa chemise, une cape rouge écarlate tombait le long de son bras droit jusqu'aux sol élégamment tel un prince.

Il tendit sa main droite vers son visage, se qui fit tomber sa cape de son épaule. Elle pu voir une grosse bague en argent en forme de dragon orné son index et un autre anneau complètement rouge qui semblait briller comme le feu orné son annulaire droite. De ses longs doigts à l'aspect délicat, il agrippa fermement son menton. L'homme s'approcha de son visage et un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux rouges presque comme Voldemort qui la regardait avec douceur semblaient brûler son âme. L'homme avait de longs cheveux brun foncé quasiment noir dont les pointes tombait sur ses épaules gracieusement.

-Hum... une jolie jeune demoiselle, dit-il, puis il relâcha son visage pour se reculer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Lucifer et lui c'est mon avocat et conseillé Dimitri, dit l'homme à la longue cape en pointant du doigt l'autre homme.

-Alors... À qui avons-nous à faire ? Questionna Lucifer à Dimitri qui fouilla le grand livre.

-Une sorcière, dit-il

-Ahh ! On a accueilli un autre sorcier il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, dit Lucifer.

-Oui, Peter Pettigrew, affirma l'avocat.

-Vous le connaissez je supposes, dit le maître des enfers en regardant la brunette.

-En fait, c'est elle qui l'a tuer, dit Dimitri en la regardant aussi avec un regard sérieux.

-Vraiment ? Comme le monde est petit.

-C'est justement pour cela qu'elle se trouve ici, rajouta Dimitri en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

-Oui, un meurtre vous donne automatiquement un ticket pour les flammes éternelle, dit Lucifer.

-...

Hermione resta silencieuse tout en dévisageant les deux hommes. Lucifer le remarqua et un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle encore une fois et lui repris le menton entre ses doigts.

-Quoique je pourrais me montrer un peu plus gentil et te laisser une place dans mon lit, dit le diable.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de son visage tout en se défaisant de son emprise sur son visage.

-... Du caractère... À qui ai-je à faire ? Demanda Satan à son avocat.

-Hermione Granger, dit l'homme.

Lucifer sentit ses yeux s'arrondir et il se recula comme s'il venait de voir une chose répugnante.

-Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il avec surprise en reconnaissant le nom de famille de la jeune fille.

-Hermione Granger, répéta son avocat en le regardant avec étonnement.

-Sortez d'ici. Laissez-nous tout seul, ordonna Lucifer en prenant un air sérieux et sombre.

L'avocat disparu aussitôt en laissant son maître avec la nouvelle prisonnière de l'enfer.

-Granger ? Votre mère est Hélène Granger ? Questionna-t-il tout en la dévisageant.

Hermione baissa la tête doucement pour échapper à son regard.

-...Oui

Lucifer, releva son menton pour regarder dans ses yeux. Hermione, qui n'aima point le fait que celui-ci lui touche encore le visage se recula et sentit la rage l'envahir à son tour. Ses yeux prirent une teinte de rouge, qui fit soudainement sourire Satan.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et tendit les bras avec un grand sourire.

-Si j'avais su, cela ferais longtemps que je serais venu te rencontrer.. ma chère et tendre fille, dit-il.

Hermione resta clouer sur place et le dévisagea de plus belle.

-Pas de câlin pour son père ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard déçu.

Hermione ne bougea point. Celui-ci remarqua que ses yeux reprirent leur teinte de brun miel et s'approcha doucement avec un regard profond. Les yeux rouge de Lucifer trahissait son visage sans émotion. Il la regardait avec des yeux doux et la prit doucement dans ses bras tout en la serrant tendrement. Hermione se sentit raidir au contact mais se calma peu à peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses bras vinrent entourer la taille du seigneur des enfers de leur plein gré. Une certaine sensation de bien-être vint l'envahir et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Lucifer sourit et flatta gentiment les cheveux de sa fille.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-...

Il se recula et la regarda un instant avant d'aller prendre place à ses côtés.

-Je suis ton père. La preuve même peut se voir dans tes yeux, dit-il en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de la brunette.

-... Il y a une autre personne qui est capable d'avoir ces yeux. Le seigneur Voldemort. Vous allez me dire qu'il est votre fils ? Questionna Hermione.

-Ah oui... celui-ci... Une personne très intéressante, avoua-t-il.

-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma chère jeune fille... Je connais tout ceux qui ont une place spécial réservé dans mon royaume. Il se trouve même que j'ai un brillant avenir réservé juste pour lui, dit Lucifer.

-...

-Comparé à toi, ce jeune garçon à été gruger par la haine depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout le monde à un côté obscure dans son coeur, mais lui... il a laisser fleurir à bras ouvert la fleur du mal et à embrasser le pouvoir et la puissance de la magie noir. C'est pour cela qu'il a hériter de ces yeux... Personne d'autre que lui y est parvenu à part de moi... Je n'avais pas toujours ces yeux là.

-En fait, j'étais même un ange avant de me retrouver en tant que seigneur des ténèbres. Un magnifique ange au yeux tellement bleu qui pouvait rendre jaloux le ciel même. Mais mon envie de connaître les plaisirs de la vie ma rendu inacceptable au yeux de Lui en haut. J'étais salit par le désir de connaître les pêchers défendu que même le dieu se refusait. Je fus donc bannis du ciel par Lui et les autres anges et emprisonner sur cette Terre. Invisible à cause de mon inhumanité et seul à laisser la haine m'envahir de jour en jour. Lorsque ma haine avait atteinte le sommet, j'étais devenu puissant... presque autant que Dieu. Mais étant à jamais bannis du ciel, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre royaume. Les Enfers. Je n'était plus l'ange que j'étais autrefois. Avant, même si j'étais salit par le désir je ressentais toujours de la culpabilité et de la honte. Mais maintenant, je l'accepte et j'en profite au maximum.

-Et de se fait, ressentant pour la première fois les émotions interdit tel que le désir, la haine et la jalousie. J'ai donc décidé de garder chaque être de dieu qui commettrait un pêché pour ainsi assouvir ma soif de jalousie de ne pouvoir retourner à la lumière... Aujourd'hui je ne m'en plaint plus. J'adore mon royaume et ma nouvelle vie. Cette liberté de pouvoir jouer avec les humains sur la Terre alors que Lui en haut préfère laisser les humains choisir leur propre voie. Et choisissant leur propre destin selon leur action bonne ou mauvaise.

-... Vous regretter encore le ciel, dit Hermione en voyant son visage s'attrister un brin de seconde.

-Non... Ce que je regrettes c'est de ne plus pouvoir la voir elle, avoua-t-il.

-Qui ? Questionna Hermione.

-Ta mère bien sûr, répondit-il.

-... Ma mère est morte, dit Hermione avec un air attristé.

-Oui... au paradis, murmura Lucifer.

-Comment avez-vous connu ma mère ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Cela va faire environ 18 ans maintenant...

**~ 18 ans plus tôt...~**

Les rues de Paris brillaient de mille étincelles grâce au lampadaire qui faisait reluire les goûtes de pluie qui tombait à torrent dans les rues. Dans un certain bar peu fréquenter de la société, un petit groupe d'amie fêtait leur amitié en buvant leur boisson alcoolisé assissent à une table éloigner des autres clients. L'une d'elle éclata de rire et se leva pour se diriger vers le bar tout en prenant soin de ne pas accrocher quelqu'un avec son sac à main au passage. Elle ignorait que quelqu'un l'observait au bar avec un regard intéresser et profond. Elle se mit à côté de lui et fit signe au barmen qui s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous désirez Mademoiselle ? Questionna-t-il en français.

-Dix verres vodka, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle dans un français un peu miséreux lorsqu'elle comprit la question.

-Tout de suite madame, dit-il en sortant les verres.

La jeune femme sourit et regarda les alentours pour finalement tombé nez à nez avec l'étranger à côté d'elle qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, qu'elle belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il en parfait français.

La jeune femme secoua les mains vigoureusement.

-Ah euh... désolé... Parle pas très bien français, dit-elle avec son accent anglais.

-Anglais alors ? Qu'elle belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Répéta-t-il en parfait anglais.

-Oh ! Oui très belle, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-... Je m'appelle Luce **(prononce Lusse ^^)** et vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Hélène, répondit-t-elle en remerciant le barmen et en payant pour l'alcool.

-Marié ? Questionna L'homme.

-Célibataire, dit-elle gêné.

-Alors, ai-je une chance pour une danse ? Questionna-t-il en jouant avec son propre verre.

-... Je ne sais pas... peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de repartir vers ses amies qui la regardaient avec des regards curieux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table, ses amies la regardèrent avec des sourires taquins et explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

-Ils est beau comme un dieu ! Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Questionna une rouquine en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Il ma demandé mon nom et si j'étais célibataire. Ensuite, il m'a demandé si je voudrais danser avec lui plus tard, dit Hélène avec les pommettes rouges.

-Quoi ? Pour vrai ? S'exclama une autre jeune femme au cheveux noir en boucle.

-Tu as accepter j'espère ? questionna-t-elle.

-... Je lui ai dit peut-être, avoua Hélène.

-Quoi ? Avec un bel homme aussi sexy que lui, je lui aurais sauté tout de suite dessus, dit la fille en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles tout en regardant l'homme avec un grand sourire et des yeux qui disait « Je te veux ».

-On est pas toute comme toi. Et on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être un violeur de femme ou un trafiquant de femme au marcher noir, dit une chinoise en jouant avec son verre vide.

-Les filles ! Le monde n'est pas fait que de malfaiteur. Si ça ce trouve, c'est simplement un homme sexy qui désire se trouver une aventure d'un soir. Il veut peut-être passer un bon moment avec une femme, dit une brunette à lunette avec de magnifique yeux bleu.

-Moi je dis tente ta chance et si jamais il ne te plaît pas, tu reviens avec nous à l'hôtel. Sinon... si tu as peur on a juste à te suivre pour te protégé, dit la rouquine.

-Je ne sais pas... s'il revient je dirais oui pour la danse. S'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre dommage, dit Hélène en calant son verre de vodka.

Une heure passa et l'homme, dont les filles observait à chaque minutes du coin de l'oeil se leva de son tabouret et vint vers leur table. D'un pas décidé et sûr de lui, il évita tout obstacle sans quitter des yeux la brunette qui avait captivé son attention depuis le début de la soirée.

-Alors Hélène... Avez-vous décidé pour cette danse ? C'est que moi, je souffres à vous regarder de si loin alors que j'aimerais être plus proche de vous, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir les amies de la brunette.

-Elle est d'accord ! S'exclama la jeune femme au cheveux noir boucler.

Luce regarda la femme un instant qui se sentit rougir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Hélène avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et lui tendit la main. Celle-ci l'accepta et se leva. Luc embrassa le dessus de sa main tendrement et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'il ne la colle contre lui pour pouvoir entourer son bras vers le bas de son dos.

-Alors... Que font six jolies demoiselle Anglaise à Paris ? Demanda-t-il.

-On fête notre amitié. Cela va faire 15 ans que l'on s'est connu, dit Hélène.

-... J'en suis jaloux. Elles sont chanceuses d'avoir une aussi belle et gentille amie, dit-il.

-Vous dites cela pour m'embarrasser... Que voulez-vous au juste ? Questionna Hélène.

-Vous connaître... Rien de plus je le promets, dit-il sérieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Luce plaqua Hélène entre le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel et son corps pour finalement l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsque ses lèvres la quittèrent, ils poursuivirent leur chemin en descendant le cou de la jeune femme qui releva la tête en échappant un soupir de plaisir. Sa langue sortit de temps en temps pour goûter la peau douce de la brunette qui réclama sa bouche aussitôt. Luce passa sa main sous son chandail lui caressant le dos doucement en prenant soin de la faire frissonner. Celle-ci gémit une autre fois, laissant la chance à l'homme de rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser qui la fit rougir.

Jamais elle n'avait été avec un homme auparavant. Elle avait sortit avec quelques-uns, mais jamais elle ne s'était aussi approcher d'un. Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle le sentit relever son chandail. Quand celui-ci tomba sur le sol, cela ne prit pas de temps avant que le soutiens-gorge et le reste de ses vêtements le rejoignent. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement nue, il se recula d'elle et la regarda avec un regard profond. Il se mit à genou et regarda attentivement sa peau qui réfléchissait d'une magnifique blancheur grâce au rayon de la lune. La pluie venait d'arrêter il y a quelque minutes de cela et leur cheveux était encore mouiller par celle-ci et collait à leur peau.

Hélène se sentit embarrasser comme jamais auparavant face au fait que cet inconnu, dont elle connaissait que depuis quelques heures, puisse la regarder ainsi de si près et d'aussi intimement.

Luce porta sa main vers le ventre de la jeune femme qui avait capturer son intérêt comme personne avant et frôla de la pointe de ses doigts sa peau douce. Il promena ses doigts doucement le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine et se releva doucement pour lui capturer de nouveau les lèvres. Tout en gardant leur lèvre scellé, il lui massa l'un de ses seins pour finalement lui frôler le mamelon. Ce qui la fit frissonner de nouveau.

Embarrassé, elle éloigna sa bouche de la sienne et posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il puisse arrêter cette torture.

Celui-ci sourit et se mit à embrasser son corps tout en descendant lentement. Il lui embrassa le cou, la poitrine, le nombril, le ventre. Il lui embrassa les cuisses en prenant soin de sortir un peu sa langue pour finalement porter son regard vers le sien avant de taquiné son sexe avec sa bouche. Hélène, nouvelle à la sensation, sentit son corps sursauté de plaisir et se recula encore plus contre le mur cherchant quoique ce soit avec ses mains pour se retenir.

Luce continua sa torture en prenant soin de lever la jambe droite de sa partenaire par dessus son épaule droite.

Elle pouvait sentir une pression peser dans le bas de son ventre. Une pression qui ne demandait plus qu'à exploser, mais celui-ci arrêta et se releva pour lui capturer les lèvres.

-Si douce.... Si innocente et pourtant si envoûtante, murmura Luce à son oreille.

Hélène tendit la main vers lui et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise noir aux imprimé argent en forme de dragon. Elle parcourut les mains sur ses épaules musclé, laissant ainsi tombé les manches de la chemise jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rejoigne ses vêtements sur le sol.

Rendu au pantalon, celle-ci s'arrêta et sentit son coeur accéléré. Il tendit les mains vers le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et la rendit ainsi prisonnière de son corps. Il la regarda sérieusement avec des yeux bleus qui semblait plus lumineux qu'au début de la soirée.

-Inquiète ? Questionna-t-il.

-...Oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu veux que l'on arrête ? Questionna Luce avec une voix profonde remplit de désir.

-Non, dit-elle honnêtement en sentant ses joues rougir.

Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'il changea d'idée et se recula brusquement d'elle.

-... Je suis désolé... Je te caches des choses sur moi. Je te laisse le choix de partir avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter, dit-il en s'étonnant lui-même de son comportement.

-Quelles choses ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Celui-ci changea ses anciens yeux bleus en rouge et se tourna pour la regarder avec un air sérieux.

-Je suis loin d'être un homme gentil. Je ne fait qu'un avec le feu. Mon vrai nom est Lucif..

-Non ! Arrête !... Je ne veux pas savoir... même-si je peux facilement comprendre qui tu es... avec ses yeux.... je... je...

Elle se précipita dans les toilettes et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'éloigna de celle-ci doucement et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Lucifer s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur celle-ci.

-... Je t'ai sûrement effrayé... Je ne dis jamais des mots comme ceux-ci, mais je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas un homme au grand coeur. Je suis souvent égoïste, méchant et sans pitié... Tu n'as pas été la seule femme avec qui j'ai dormi. Mais tu es la seule dont j'ai laissé le choix de partir en lui faisant partager mon secret. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je me sens attiré vers toi comme aucune autre femme. Cela ne me changeras pas... mais je peux t'affirmer que ce que je ressens envers toi n'est pas seulement que du désir.... Tu es une femme merveilleuse, belle et si fascinante. Tout cela je l'ai comprit qu'en une seule soirée. Ton sourire éblouie mes pensées obscures que j'ai envers ce monde et envers Lui... Hélène, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur la porte tout en fermant les yeux.

-Je veux apprendre à te connaître encore plus... pas seulement coucher avec toi... Mais je suis envoûté par toi, avoua-t-il.

Il sentit des mouvements derrière la porte. Il se recula et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement pour finalement laisser place à une Hélène plus que surprise et gêner par ces aveux.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'éprouve le même sentiment... C'est impossible... Toi et moi... Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je ne te veux pas. Mais... tu es... je suis..

-C'est comme tu veux. Je te laisse le choix, répéta-t-il en prenant place sur le bord du lit de l'hôtel.

Hélène le regarda un instant et s'approcha de lui doucement. Luc ne bougea pas et attendit quoique ce soit. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir lorsque Hélène l'embrassa délicatement. Il approfondit le baiser et leur passion reprirent de plus belle. Cette nuit là, Lucifer connu le plus doux et merveilleux des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il aima.

Cette femme mortelle qu'il avait connu par hasard dans un bar de Paris. Il l'aimait à la folie.

Pendant le séjour de Hélène à Paris, ils passèrent leur journée ensemble. À découvrir les joies de la vie tout en passant leur temps côte à côte comme un couple normal. Mais leur bonheur était voué à l'échec.

-... Je veux rester avec toi, dit Hélène dans l'aéroport au bord de la porte qui conduisait à son avion pour la destination de Londres.

Ses amies, qui avaient été laisser pour compte pendant le séjour, étaient déjà installé à leur place dans l'appareil.

-Je le veux également. Je le veux plus que tout... Mais tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelque jours de cela. Toi et moi, c'est impossible, avoua Luce en répétant mots pour mots les paroles d'Hélène.

Hélène baissa la tête et sentit les larmes coulé sur ses joues.

-Je ne veux pas... je t'aime.... Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle le coeur brisé par cette séparation.

Lucifer s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son visage. Il l'approcha du sien et apposa son front sur le sien. Il caressa délicatement son visage et ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Promets-moi d'être heureuse, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner doucement d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder une dernière fois, il n'était déjà plus là. Il avait profité qu'elle ait les yeux fermé pour partir loin d'elle. Le coeur brisé, elle se tourna vers la femme qui surveillait les portes et lui remit son ticket d'avion.

La femme prit le billet et la pria d'aller vite prendre place dans l'avion. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement assit à la place réservé par ses amies, elle regarda par le hublot et repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer en moins d'une semaine.

-Je te promets d'être heureuse, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux tout en laissant la fatigue la gagner.

**~Aujourd'hui... ~**

-J'ai retourné voir ta mère en Angleterre. À cette époque, elle avait un mari et une jolie petite fille, dont je croyais qui appartenait à lui et non à moi. Mais avec tes yeux... je peux vite comprendre que tu es le fruit de l'union entre moi et ta mère, raconta Lucifer tout en repensant à ce moment douloureux.

-... J'ignorais cette histoire, je crois que je comprends maintenant pourquoi parfois elle me regardait avec des yeux si plein de tristesse. Parfois, je craignais d'avoir fait une bêtise lorsque ses yeux semblait s'emplir de larmes. Elle devait me voir en vous... Quoiqu'il n'y a pas de ressemblance, conclu-t-elle.

-Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu après cela... Était-elle heureuse ? Questionna-t-il.

-... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, avoua Hermione.

-Bon... Assez avec ces histoires larmoyante, dit Lucifer en se relevant.

Il fit apparaître le même gros livre que son avocat possédait et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celle de Hermione.

-C'est étrange... Ton heure n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-J'en sais rien... je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé, dit Hermione.

-... Eh bien... puisque tu es ma fille et que cette mort soit qu'un malentendu, je vais te laisser repartir, dit Lucifer en inscrivant quelque chose dans le livre.

-Vraiment ?... non... je ne veux pas retourné, finit-elle par dire en repensant à l'homme qui avait rejeter son coeur après qu'elle ce soit fait violé par son seul ami.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Questionna son père en relevant la tête du grand livre.

-... Je ne veux plus souffrir, dit-elle.

Lucifer soupira et regarda sa fille un moment avant de sourire bêtement.

-Tout le monde souffre, c'est la vie. Ne fait pas tant de manière et accepte le seul présent que je puisse t'offrir après toute ces années, dit-il en terminant d'écrire dans son livre.

Aussitôt terminé, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et son corps commença à disparaître peu à peu.

-Nous nous reverrons..., dit Lucifer en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Elle avait repensé à Anaelle et voulait en parler avec lui, mais il était visiblement trop tard puisqu'elle disparu pour à nouveau se réveiller dans le monde des vivants.

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ?? J'espère que cette révélation ne gâche pas trop cette lecture. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre.

Laissez moi vos commentaire s'il vous plait !

À bientôt (J'espère) pour le dixième chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

WAHH ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis désolé d'avoir prit tant de temps pour poster le nouveau chapitre. Mais j'ai été très occupé ces dernier temps. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre convenablement. Encore là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai essayer de ne pas trop brusquer les choses. J'espère avoir réussit. Vraiment, je suis honteuse... ça prit vraiment trop de temps. Je vais essayer de me racheter avec l'autre chapitre... S'il vous plaît... ne me lancez pas des roches et encore moins des fruits et légumes.

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir resté patient avec moi et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**::**

Hermione sentit son âme revenir de force dans son corps, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux bruns regardèrent les alentours et elle fut étonné de voir Voldemort à ses côtés. N'était-il pas en colère contre elle ? Elle était pourtant sûr qu'il la détestait à un certain point de ne plus vouloir la revoir. Mais il était pourtant là, agenouillé à côté de son corps qui était toujours étendu sur le canapé de Severus. Il était là... mais ne la regardait pas. Il était trop occupé à parler vivement et surtout fortement avec Severus. Ils semblèrent s'obstiner sur un certain fait, qui lui était inconnu.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle avec une voix basse.

Bien qu'elle n'ait subit de vrai dommage corporel par Anaelle, elle avait tout de même l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'avoir manger du verre très coupant.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec stupéfaction. Encore quelques secondes de cela, elle était morte. Voldemort et Severus avaient beau se disputer sur quel moyen de ranimer la jeune femme. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir la réponse.

-Comment te sens-tu Hermione ? Questionna Severus avec délicatesse en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Sa bref expérience sexuel avec son ancienne élève était encore douloureuse sur sa conscience. Il avait la conviction que la jeune femme ressentirait la même émotion envers lui.

-J'ai un mal de gorge terrible, mais sinon je vais très bien, avoua-t-elle en regardant Severus avec une certaine gêne.

Son regard passa de Severus à Voldemort et soudainement elle se rappela qu'elle était encore et toujours à moitié nue. Même si ces dernier temps, cela lui arrivait d'être souvent à poil devant des hommes à cause de son contrat, cette situation restait tout de même gênante. Elle se redressa en vitesse et cacha du mieux qu'elle pu ses parties intime. Pour Voldemort, ce tableau resta un peu humoristique à ses yeux. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si troublé par sa nudité. Mais prenant pitié, il défit sa robe de sorcier et la lui plaça sur les épaules.

-Merci, dit-elle avec les pommettes rouges en gardant les yeux rivé sur Voldemort. Elle ferma et serra avec minutie sa robe avec ses mains en prenant soin de le rien laisser paraître de son bas de corps dénudé.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré tout ces évènements bouleversant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fascination envers les yeux de Voldemort.

Peut-être à cause de sa conversation avec son père. Son père... qui l'aurait su ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour revenir parmi nous Hermione ? Questionna Severus avec curiosité.

La brunette détourna le regard de Voldemort qui resta silencieux tout en la regardant sans arrêt. Il était aussi curieux que Severus pour savoir la réponse de la jeune femme.

-J'ai eu un coup de main de mon père, répondit-elle.

-Ton père ? Mais n'est-il pas un moldu ? Comment a-t-il pu t'aider à ressusciter ? Demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-Non... non il n'était pas moldu. En fait... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant... Et de plus, vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disait.

-Bien sûr que si voyons. Expliques-nous, dit le maître des potions avec impatience face à cette nouvelle déclaration.

-Je ne veux pas. N'insistez pas, supplia la brunette avec un peu de colère dans sa voix.

Elle en avait assez. Non seulement Severus la questionnait sans cesse, mais en plus, Voldemort la scrutait toujours du regard et s'en était très embarrassant. Que voulait-il faire ? L'insulter à nouveau ? Cherchait-il les mots les plus blessants à lui balancer ? Son regard semblait lui brûler la peau. Ses yeux rouges, si flamboyant... Que cherchaient-il dans son âme ?

Aussi soudainement, il se redressa sans dire un seul mot, il la regarda un dernier instant et sortit à pas de géant de la chambre.

-Je le savais, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux une fois que la porte fut refermé avec fracas. Il me déteste, rajouta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot cachant de ce fait son visage.

Elle aurait tellement voulu rester de l'autre côté. Même-si elle se trouvait en enfer, elle n'était plus capable de gérer ces émotions accablantes qui semblaient la déchirer de plus en plus en plusieurs morceaux.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste Granger. D'après ce que j'ai vu depuis quelques heures, il semble... avoir beaucoup d'affection, à moins qu'il soit possessif envers toi. Ou encore, il déteste se faire battre par quelqu'un ou quelque chose et se sent soudainement embarrassé devant ce problème qu'il ne peut contrôler, dit Severus dans un essai de consolation envers la brunette.

Ce qui ne sembla pas calmer les pleures de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se sentir si triste après tout ce qu'elle venait de subir. Laissant de côté le fait qu'elle avait déjà été son élève, elle était et restait toujours une femme avec des sentiments même si depuis quelques temps, elle se comportait avec beaucoup de fermeté, puissance et même parfois arrogance comparé à jadis. Severus soupira et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de la brunette mais s'y résigna et s'éloigna de la jeune femme pour lui laisser du temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

**::**

Voldemort s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre avec beaucoup de questions et d'émotions se bousculant dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui rien ne semblait aller en sa faveur. Premièrement au début de la journée, il se sent bouleversé par le fait que quelqu'un comme Hermione pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui. Ensuite, il se sent trahi et stupide d'avoir osé croire un instant que c'était possible lorsqu'il la vit dans les bras de Severus à moitié nu. Troisièmement, il apprend de la bouche de son maître en potion qu'il avait violé Hermione et que celle-ci n'y était pour rien. En continuant, il constate que Hermione était dans une sorte de transe par sa faute et que celle-ci était en danger à cause de cette maudite femme démon. Pour qu'après, la brunette tombe sans vie sur lui. Et que finalement, elle revient subitement à la vie.

Et comment devait-il agir devant une situation pareille ? Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé tout de même ! Si ?

S'était trop pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ. Avait-elle vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimé alors qu'il était un monstre physiquement et même moralement. Devait-il aller lui demander comme un stupide gamin de 14 ans, trop innocent face à cette nouvelle expérience. Non, il n'oserait jamais s'abaisser à faire un tel acte.

Et si elle se moquait de lui ? Non... Il n'y croyait plus. Pas après tout ce mélodrame qu'il venait de subir pour la première fois dans sa vie. Elle avait même tenté de s'enfermer dans son esprit, rendant presque impossible toute communication avec elle pour la faire revenir.

Ses sentiments devaient sûrement être sincère... non ? Arg ! Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni trop quoi pensé. Cette situation le dépassait.

Perdu et toujours tourmenté par ces questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit, Voldemort se sentit vulnérable pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'étendre dans son lit et espéré s'endormir pour que ce cauchemar de sentiments oppressants cesse de lui harceler l'esprit. Dans sa jeunesse, il s'était promis de ne jamais aimer quelqu'un pour justement ne pas avoir affaire avec des émotions désagréables comme le doute et le remords.

**::**

Hermione reprit contrôle de ses larmes après quelques minutes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brulant comme si elle venait de recevoir un jet d'aérosol poivré en plein dessus. Son souffle était encore court après tout ces sanglots et elle eut de la difficulté à respirer normalement pour encore deux minutes. Son corps, malgré couvert par la robe noire du seigneur des ténèbres, tremblait encore sous l'émotion toujours présente. Malgré toute la tristesse que Voldemort lui faisait subir depuis quelques heures, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Oh et comment elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait se sentiment envers lui. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sauvé des mauvaises intentions de Pettigrew ou bien, parce qu'elle était attiré par son intelligence et sa force magique. Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle était sûr d'une chose. Elle l'aimait et ce sentiment ne s'expliquait pas. Il se faisait ressentir tout simplement et c'était très mystérieux, envoûtant et surtout douloureux comme expérience.

Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Comme elle ne se sentait pas apte à affronter Voldemort à nouveau. Hermione ne désirait pas se faire rejeter encore une fois. Ce serait trop insupportable.

Dans un moment de soudaine fatigue, elle porta la robe de sorcier vers sa bouche et soupira d'épuisement. À son soupire, elle sentit l'odeur de Tom qui était resté imprégné au vêtement et ne put s'empêcher de le respirer encore... et encore.

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement et elle se laissa sombrer, entouré de l'impression de présence que la robe de Tom lui faisait ressentir. Quand Severus retourna dans son petit salon, il la vit dormir en serrant fermement la robe contre son corps. D'un coup de baguette, il baissa l'éclairage de la pièce en une douce couleur orangé et retourna dans son laboratoire pour poursuivre ses ouvrages quotidiens.

::

Anaelle était contente d'elle. Elle avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de cette peste de Granger. Il ne restait plus qu'à éliminer ce mage noir de malheur.

Toujours aussi satisfaite et bouillonnante de joie, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans son miroir les minable tentative de réanimation envers la brunette de la part des deux hommes. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et passa sa main dessus pour établir la liaison. Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea de colère.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle l'avait bien vu morte ! Comment pouvait-elle être encore vivante ? Non ! Non !

-Non ! S'enragea Anaelle en agrippant le miroir pour le jeter de toute ses forces sur le sol.

Celui-ci se brisa en millier de petits fragments qui s'étala sur le sol. Comment avait-elle fait ? Connaissant son passé, il était certain qu'elle avait été en enfer. Impossible que Satan l'ait fait revivre ? Et si elle lui avait dit à son propos ? Elle n'était pas supposé être sur la Terre. Et même si tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était pour être digne d'être son futur bras droit, il était interdit d'interagir avec les humains sans son accord.

OH ! S'il l'apprenait, elle se ferait plus que gronder. Il lui ferait subir mille châtiments pour lui avoir désobéit. Mais elle se calma, car si c'était le cas, il aurait déjà été présent dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. La démon se détendit un instant mais sa colère reprit de plus belle.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais me débarrasser d'elle ? S'énerva-t-elle en frappant du pieds.

Pansy, qui avait resté dans le coin tel un bon chien envers sa maitresse, s'approcha d'elle avec admiration. Elle lui agrippa le bras et la posa sur sa poitrine en espérant recevoir de l'affection. Frustré que ses pensées furent interrompu par son esclave, elle retira sa main et la gifla d'un coup sec et très fort. Ce qui la fit tombé sur le sol avec une expression de surprise. Anaelle, toujours aussi enragé par la pensée que la brunette respirait encore, prit fermement une grosse poigne des cheveux de la jeune Serpentard qui émit un crie de douleur et la souleva du sol avec des yeux noir de colère.

-À moins que tu aies une bonne idée pour tuer cette satané Granger, tu n'auras aucune affection de ma part. C'est assez clair pour toi ? Et ne t'avise plus de me toucher jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'ordre ! Maintenant, retournes dans ton coin et restes-y ! Hurla-t-elle en la trainant par les cheveux jusqu'à sa place initial.

Lorsqu'elle la relâcha, Pansy, effrayer du comportement de sa maîtresse, se mit en boule sur le sol et trembla de tout son être.

Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage, il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelque chose ou elle allait exploser. Elle partit dans un nuage de fumé et apparu en plein milieu d'un centre commercial à sept étages. Elle avait besoin de sang pour calmer sa colère. Seul la force vitale d'une centaine d'être humain pouvait lui calmer les nerfs. Elle observa les humains qui se promenaient à l'entour d'elle sans la voir un seul instant. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau ce fut pour pousser un énorme hurlement de frustration qui fit exploser le magasin en effaçant de ce fait toute trace de vie précédente. Quelle sensation agréable s'était pour elle. De ressentir toute cette force pénétrer dans son corps, cette chaleur que les flammes lui apportaient. Bien sûr, cette force n'était pas suffisante pour qu'elle puisse tenir tête à une armée de sorciers, mais cela lui redonnait le sourire au lèvre.

Elle retourna dans le repaire et tomba nez à nez avec Potter.

-Oh, que me vaux ta présence ? Questionna Anaelle avec curiosité.

Elle le regarda un moment avec arrogance et alla s'assoir sur un canapé en cuir noir. Elle accotant son coude sur le bras du fauteuil et une coupe de cristal remplit d'un liquide rouge apparut dans une fumé noir. Elle en but une gorgé et soupira face au regard perçant du jeune homme.

-Alors ?

-Où en es-tu avec Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard sérieux et froid.

-Malheureusement, j'ai encore échoué. Mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre aussi facilement. Je finirais bien par l'avoir cette petite sotte ! Et quand je l'aurais, elle finira par regretter de ne pas avoir resté en enfer.

-Je ne peux plus attendre. L'armée est bientôt prête, il faut attaquer dès que possible, dit Harry avec impatience.

-Ton impatience et ton arrogance causera ta perte, fit remarquer Anaelle qui déplaisait ce ton offensant que Potter utilisait envers elle.

-Que je sois bien clair ! C'est moi ici qui donne les ordres. Toi, tu as rejoint le groupe et comme le reste, tu vas les appliquer. Quand je dirais que nous attaquons, nous attaquons, dit-il avant de laisser la femme seule avec son début de nouvelle frustration qui grandissait en elle.

::

Hermione ce réveilla encore une fois en sursaut. Elle regarda la pièce alentour d'elle et se rappela tout à nouveau. Elle était revenu des enfers et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle était sûr de ses sentiments. Mais comment le lui exprimé sans se faire rejeter ? Elle en avait bien trop peur. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les devants et se jette à l'eau. Et elle était sûr que ce ne serait pas lui qu'il le ferait. La brunette se leva doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormit. Mais elle devait absolument aller se changer. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Elle regarda le corridor qui était éclairé d'une faible lueur provenant des chandeliers sur les murs. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre.

Celle-ci se trouvait tout de même loin et elle craignait de croisé un mangemort dans cette tenue. Hermione prit d'énorme précaution à chaque tournant de passage. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement arrivé à destination, elle rentra dans sa chambre et la verrouilla d'un geste de main. Elle regarda l'heure sur la vieille horloge en bois et constata qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'était plus fatigué maintenant qu'elle avait dormi. Elle n'allait sûrement pas aller frapper à la porte de Voldemort aux petites heures du matin. Elle n'était pas assez suicidaire pour faire cela. Elle soupira de découragement et fouilla dans son garde-robe pour en sortir une robe de nuit en satin de couleur vert aux motifs floraux noirs en dentelle qui entourait le bustier qui était retenu par de petites bretelles. Elle n'avait pas de choix, elle devait essayer de dormir à nouveau. Hermione se faufila par dessous ses couvertures encore froide et coucha sa tête sur les oreillers moelleux. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Elle pensait à Voldemort, mais aussi à Anaelle. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir marre de cette maudite femme démoniaque. Et cette fois, elle avait presque réussit à l'avoir. Une chance que le maître des enfers était en vérité son père. Elle ne savait pas que dans ses veines, il y avait quelque chose de noir qui s'y faufilait naturellement. Son héritage de la part de l'ange déchu. Une force incroyable et tellement destructif. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait utiliser les éléments à sa guise. Elle était un fléau vivant régnant sur la Terre. Et qui serait assez fort pour l'arrêter ? Personne.

Était-elle un monstre ? Bien sûr que non. Elle ne désirait pas anéantir la race humaine et la destruction. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la vengeance contre ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis autrefois. Comment avaient-ils pu la trahir à ce point ? Et Remus, qui avait essayé de l'aider alors que tout le monde la croyait morte... Elle l'avait tué d'une certaine façon. Elle avait laissée ce démon prendre possession de son corps.

Mais plus maintenant ! La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait cette maudite femme, elle la ferait souffrir. Non, elle ne valait même pas cette peine. Elle la détruirait comme un insecte au creux de sa main. La seule question était : Où était-elle en ce moment ?

Hermione continua à se retourner et retourner dans tout les sens, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Trop de question l'envahissait et la seule solution de s'en défaire était de répondre à l'un de ses besoins. Elle devait absolument être avec quelqu'un. Elle ne supportait plus d'être seule et l'unique personne qu'elle désirait présentement était Voldemort. Elle devait essayer peu importe le résultat de son acte.

Granger se releva, prit la robe de Voldemort et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle du mage noir. Une fois en face de celle-ci, elle commença à hésiter de nouveau. Elle porta la main vers la porte et eut envie de la reculer. Elle frappa en deux petits coups peu bruyant. Quand il ne vint pas répondre, elle recommença en frappant trois fois.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle commençait à perdre courage et patience. Devait-elle abandonner ? Non. Elle avait bien trop froid pour rebrousser chemin. Elle frappa quatre fois mais avec plus de force.

-Quoi ? C'est mieux d'être important ! Grogna une voix endormie et bougonneuse.

Hermione entendit des bruits de lit et des pas se diriger vers la porte. Son pauvre coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, retourner dans sa chambre. Mais ses pieds n'arrivaient plus à bouger.

-Qui a osé ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement sec. Qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir la jeune femme qui hantait son esprit en robe de nuit, pied nue et embarrassé à sa porte à trois heures et demi du matin. Elle tenait fermement sa robe qui lui avait prêté plus tôt contre sa poitrine.

-Granger ? Où est le problème ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Hum... Il n'y a pas de problèmes... Écoutez. Je suis désolé pour tout les soucis que je vous cause. Je vous promet que je n'aie jamais été infidèle envers vous. Et même si vous ne me croyez pas concernant mes sentiments envers vous... Es-ce que... je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit ? Questionna-t-elle en se cachant la moitié du visage dans la robe noire et en évitant tout contact visuel.

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle redressa la tête et vit l'air embarrasser, incrédule et rouge de Voldemort. Elle comprit que sa demande n'avait pas été assez clair et laissait croire à autre chose. Pas que cela lui dérangerait. Au contraire, elle aurait été ravit de répondre à ses désirs si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais connaissant leur récente dispute, il était évident pour elle que ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant.

-Pas dormir dans le sens de coucher ! Je voulait dire dormir dans le sens de dormir. Oui, si vous ne désirez pas de ma compagnie je comprendrais... Je n'aie pas voulu vous offenser ou profiter de vous ! Dit-elle rapidement en prenant à peine le temps de laisser Voldemort placer un mot.

-Je... Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-elle embarrassé.

-Non ça va, dit-il en détournant son regard du sien par timidité.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-il se sentir timide comme cela ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il avait agi de cette manière dans sa jeunesse. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus sûr de lui grâce à son physique tellement charmeur. Mais maintenant, comment es-ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle voudrait dormir avec lui ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit avec une femme. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, maintenant qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le constater.

Il ouvrit la porte plus grande et lui laissa de la place pour rentrer. Lorsqu'il la referma, il regarda Hermione qui lui tendit sa robe.

-Encore merci pour la robe, dit-elle lorsqu'il la prit pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-...Ce n'était rien, dit-il en se dirigeant dans son lit. Peut-être paraissait-il froid et distant... mais il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Devait-il l'invité à s'installer ? Ou le fera-t-elle toute seule ?

Il se tourna vers le mur de son côté et n'osa plus bouger. Si au moins il avait son physique d'autrefois, il se sentirait plus sûr de lui et l'inviterait avec l'un de ses fameux sourires qui avaient charmé la population féminine de Poudlard.

Hermione éprouva la même difficulté. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas invité dans le lit. Devait-elle s'y risquer ? Se fâcherait-il ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et choisis de rentrer dans les couvertures lorsqu'un frisson la parcouru. Timidement, elle prit ses précautions pour ne pas entrer en contact avec lui. De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle proche. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins, il l'avait autorisé à venir dormir avec lui... c'était très gentil et inattendu de ça part. Elle le sentit se retourner et figea sur place. Allait-il la toucher ? Elle l'espérait d'une certaine manière. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit rien, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se retourna à son tour pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux fermer et semblait dormir à nouveau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Même sous cette apparence de serpent, elle le trouvait attirant. La jeune femme n'était pas difficile puisque elle-même avait subit les critiques lors de ses années scolaires à Poudlard. Il était si grand... un homme, voilà ce qu'il était. Et elle, elle était une jeune femme, tellement plus jeune que lui. Mais elle s'en foutait royalement.

Le mage noir ouvrit ses yeux et constata que la brunette le regardait. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'abstenait.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en bougonnant.

-...J'ai froid... Es-ce que je peux me coller ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monté au joue.

-... Si tu veux, dit-il encore moins sûr de lui.

Ravit de son approbation, elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son corps. Il était vrai que son corps était froid et la chaleur du sien était si agréable. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction. Surprit qu'elle n'avait pas plaisanté, il tenta de trouver le sommeil malgré la poitrine qu'il sentait contre son torse à chaque respiration.

Ils s'endormirent plus vite sous la chaleur que leur corps collé leur procuraient. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Voldemort dormit profondément.

La nuit passa en un éclair et Voldemort se réveilla avec la sensation d'une jambe par dessus la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que la jeune brunette était très... mais très collé contre lui. Son corps semblait ne faire qu'un avec le sien. L'une des mains de Granger était fermement entourer autour de sa taille. L'autre agrippait d'une poigne de fer son chandail à manche courtes qui lui servait de pyjama. La première jambe de Hermione était entre les siennes et sa deuxième se reposait par-dessus le tout. Et pour finir, son visage était totalement collé sur son torse. De tout évidence, il était impossible de se relever ou encore moins de bouger. Il soupira et entendit que la jeune femme se réveille à son tour. Il tenait encore plus à voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle constaterait sa position avec lui.

Il prit ce moment pour l'admirer. Elle était vraiment jolie. Pas à lui couper le souffle, mais assez pour qu'il ressente une drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle commença à avoir trop chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le chandail de Voldemort collé contre son nez. Il était si proche. S'avait-il rapprocher d'elle dans la nuit ?

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui c'était approché mais bien elle qui c'était accaparé de son corps pendant qu'elle dormait. Gêner de la situation, elle se détacha de lui et s'excusa.

-Dors-tu toujours ainsi lorsque tu es avec quelqu'un ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant sur le lit pour s'étirer.

-Je n'en sais rien... Tu es le premier homme avec qui j'ai dormi jusqu'au aurore, répondit-elle en jouant avec sa robe de nuit.

-... Je vois, dit-il en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues face à cette révélation et s'en sentait honteux.

Hermione le remarqua et sentit son coeur battre à la simple pensée que tout n'était pas peine perdu. Elle voyait bien que sa réponse lui plaisait énormément malgré sa moue. Hermione et le mage noir se regardèrent un instant. Ne pouvant se retenir encore plus longtemps, Hermione s'approcha du visage de Voldemort qui fit de même. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches l'une de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle chaud les caresser mais leur moment fut interrompu par des frappements à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ? Questionna Voldemort soudainement de mauvaise humeur en s'éloignant de la jeune femme déçu de l'interruption.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Lucius qui semblait perturbé par quelque chose.

-Maître, on a des nouvelles à propos de Potter. Son armée est prêt et nous croyons qu'il va bientôt attaquer, dit-il.

-Très bien, j'arrive, dit-il en faisant signe à Lucius de les laisser seul.

Voldemort se releva du lit et commença à se vêtir d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noir avant de mettre sa robe de sorcier par-dessus. Pendant qu'il était retourné, il ne vit par Hermione qui prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança lentement vers lui toujours agenouillé dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle fut en arrière de lui, elle plaça sa main avec timidité sur l'une de ses fermes épaules. Son mouvement de fermer la robe de sorcier s'arrêta aussi net et il se sentit incapable de bouger pendant un moment. Hermione sembla étudier ses épaules avant de glisser ses doigts sur ses bras recouvert de tissus léger et froid. Elle voulait tellement savoir comment ce serait de toucher sa peau plutôt que ses vêtements. Mais ce simple mouvement de ses doigts sur ses bras était déjà grand chose pour elle. Elle savait que ce geste était sûrement simple pour les autres, mais pour elle... c'était très envoutant et sensuel. Ça lui faisait palpiter le coeur et elle se demandait comment lui le ressentait. Voldemort, malgré le faible contact, pouvait sentir des frissons le parcourir. Se touché était pourtant banal, mais d'une certaine façon, il n'osait pas parler pour gâcher ce moment qui était d'une certaine façon, savoureux. Il se retourna et la regarda d'un regard pénétrant. Elle avait les pommettes rougit et ses cheveux dépeignés semblaient respirer de vie grâce au rayon du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux d'un brun-miel pétillant le regardaient un instant avant de s'aventurer vers la fermeture du haut de sa robe qui restait à attacher. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse pour ensuite attacher sa robe. Son regard remonta au sien et il se sentit approcher vers elle à nouveau.

Elle était si proche et son souffle, malgré sa faible haleine du matin, ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il s'approcha d'elle toujours en gardant le contact visuelle. Hermione, excité par la tournure de son geste, ferma ses yeux et attendit avec grand espérance la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout semblait paraître lent, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle s'approcha également en espérant sentir plus vite le contact qu'elle souhaitait tant ressentir depuis la fois dans la librairie. Cette échantillon, comme elle l'avait clairement dit, avait été très sensuel et lui avait réchauffé la poitrine comme un incendie.

Mais enfin, leur lèvres se frôlèrent dans un contact si léger. À peine la sensation d'une plume. Voldemort se recula un peu et Hermione émit un léger murmure de satisfaction avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du mage noir avec plus de fermeté. Elle en désirait tellement plus. À cette pensée, elle comprit que Voldemort ressentait la même chose puisqu'il lui agrippa la chevelure derrière la tête pour approfondir le baisé. Les bras de Hermione s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Voldemort et elle tenta plus de contact en frôlant sa langue sur les lèvres du mage noir qui autorisa l'intrusion en ouvrant la bouche automatiquement. Son rendez-vous avec ses mangemorts vite oublié, il eut envie de retirer ses vêtements ainsi que les siens pour ensuite ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il désirait tellement sentir sa peau sous la sienne. Mais de nouveaux frappements retentirent.

-Maître, tout vos partisans son arrivé et vous attendent, dit Lucius.

Voldemort grogna et se dégagea avec peine de la brunette qui était à bout de souffle et plus qu'excité par ce baisé. Tom décida que assez était assez. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Il regarda la brunette avec désir et conclu qu'elle était bien à lui et personne d'autre.

-Reste ici, ordonna-t-il tout simplement avant de sortit à pas de géant de sa chambre.

Hermione posa sa main sur ses lèvres encore rouge et se laissa tombé sur le lit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait le premier pas et s'attendait à plus maintenant que le baisé avait été initié.

**::**

Voilà ! Vraiment, encore désolé pour ce lonnnnnnnnnnng moment d'attente. Je n'aie pas cherché à être cruelle, mais j'ai vraiment été beaucoup occupé ces temps-ci. Merci encore d'avoir lu ^^ Je vous adores et j'espère recevoir vos commentaires et impression à propos de ce nouveau chapitre.

À bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Tadam !! Un nouveau record ! J'ai posté ce chapitre en moins d'un mois, pas pire. Lol ^^

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla, tralala ! Je n'ai pas à me répété dans chaque chapitre tout de même... T_T Que c'est cruel...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaises, car je trouves que je l'ai peut-être un peu trop... comment dire... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir totalement raté en essayant de précipité les choses. J'espère que ce ne sauras pas votre impression à vous aussi.

bonne lecture !

**::**

Toujours aussi frustré d'avoir été interrompu pendant son rapprochement avec la brunette, Voldemort pénétra dans la salle de réunion en claquant la porte derrière lui. À son arrivé, ses loyaux partisans sursautèrent et arrêtèrent leur jacassement. Se calmant un peu, il prit place à l'une des chaises qui entourait une longue table rectangulaire en bois noir. En son centre, un gigantesque lustre en cristal surplombait la table et éclairait la pièce tout entière.

-Bon... Que ce passe-t-il du côté de ce Potter ? Questionna Voldemort dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce garçon qui refusait de mourir. Il en avait assez qu'il se mette en travers de ses plans de purger le monde des sorciers des impurs. Tel avait été le souhait de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Il n'était pas si méchant que cela. D'accord, il détruisait et séparaient des familles de sorciers, mais c'était nécessaire pour accomplir son plan. De plus, c'était à eux de ne pas essayer de l'arrêter. Ils avaient été des obstacles et des traites à leur race. Bien sûr, il savait que Hermione et lui étaient des impurs, mais il acceptait l'héritage de Granger et la folie de sa mère à être tombé amoureuse d'un moldu qui l'avait cruellement abandonné. Rien d'autre. Peu importe leur intelligence ou leur capacité exceptionnel, il refusait que des enfants de moldu se promènent dans leur rue rempli de mystères et de magies. Il refusait qu'ils dévoilent leur monde à leur famille non-sorciers qui eux pourraient le raconté à leurs amis et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que leur monde ne soit plus secret. Les moldu ne pouvaient pas tous comprendre et chercheraient à les détruire comme ils l'ont fait jadis en brûlant leurs confrères et consoeurs sur des buchés. Il devait absolument arrêter Potter et son armée pour pouvoir mettre à terme son projet qui durait depuis des décennies et même un demi-siècle.

-Il y a eut beaucoup de rumeurs au sein du ministère que Potter aurait réussit à s'allier avec beaucoup de sorciers, centaures et quelques loup-garou qui ne font pas partit de la clique de Greyback. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que Potter avait renforcé son pouvoir et était maintenant très fort, raconta Lucius.

-Quant à moi, j'ai entendu certain lycanthrope dire que la bataille allait ce passer à la prochaine pleine lune. J'ai essayé de les ralliés à notre cause, mais ils restent aveugle et obéisse au ministère... Il me répugne de devoir boire l'affreuse potion tue-loup pour pouvoir combattre. Mais pour le respect et la liberté de mon clan, je me forcerai, dit Fenrir en serrant des dents.

-Nous pouvons ralliés les vampires à notre cause, suggéra un autre mangemort.

-Les vampires sont neutres et ne feront rien si ce n'est que pour leur propre bénéfice. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas nécessaire. Grâce a Hermione, Lucius et Rodolphus sont eux même quasiment invincible et ce sera de même pour moi bientôt. Nous n'aurions aucun problème contre eux. Les loup-garous s'occuperont de leur race et nous de la notre. Nous sommes plus nombreux que ce que Potter pense. Cette fois-ci, j'ai confiance que nous allons triompher, expliqua Voldemort avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Vous avez notre confiance maître et nous vous suivront jusqu'à la fin, dit un autre mangemort en posant sa main sur son torse drapé de noir et en inclinant la tête.

-Bien, cela veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux jours avant la bataille. Je vous conseil d'en profiter et de vous reposer, dit le mage noir en mettant terme au regroupement en se redressant gracieusement.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par nul autre que Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui prit la main et se mit à genoux sur le sol tel un chevalier envers son roi.

-Maître, vous savez que je pourrais mourir pour vous et votre cause, murmura-t-elle en collant son visage sur la main du seigneur des ténèbres avec admiration.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bientôt, aucun sort et aucune arme pourraient me blesser, dit-il en retirant sa main.

-À cause de cette Granger ? Comment pouvez-vous supporter la présence d'une sang de bourbe à vos côtés ? Elle est tout ce que vous détestez. Allez-vous au moins vous en débarrasser une fois la guerre terminé ? Questionna Bellatrix avec une moue de dégoût.

Quant à Voldemort, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il était ravit de savoir qu'il avait une aussi fidèle mangemort à ses côtés, mais de là à insulté sa nouvelle flamme, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il désirait plus que tout de sortir sa baguette et de punir ou encore même tuer cette femme qui osait parler de Hermione tel un déchet. Mais il se calma et fusilla du regard la femme au cheveux frisé de couleur noire.

-Ne parle plus jamais de cette manière à propos de Granger. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu m'obéiras. Je ne veux pas te voir roder proche d'elle. Gardes tes distances et tu resteras en vie, dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer son chemin vers l'un de ses buts ultimes, sa chambre.

Bellatrix ne savait plus où se placer. Son maître, celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré et aimé pendant toutes ces années de loyautés l'avait menacé de mort si jamais elle insulterait de nouveau cette sang de bourbe qui ouvrait ses jambes à tout le monde. Elle en était dévasté et tellement furieuse. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Jamais elle n'accepterait cette femme impure qui souille son maître adoré. S'il le fallait, elle se débarrasserait de Granger elle-même. À cette pensée, elle retourna rejoindre les autres mangemorts qui parlaient toujours dans la salle de réunions.

::

Hermione avait beau attendre et attendre, le temps paraissait trop long et ennuyeux. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle attendait Tom a venir la rejoindre. Elle avait eut le temps de prendre sa douche, de se brosser les dents et de s'habiller. Elle commençait à avoir une faim de loup et ne pouvait plus attendre encore plus. Malgré son ordre de rester où elle était, elle sortit de la chambre et partit vers les cuisines pour se préparé un petit-déjeuné. Elle se fit un bagel sésame au beurre et à la confiture de fraise et le mangea sans hésité. Elle se fit brusquement interrompre à sa première bouché par l'ouverture de la porte. Dans le cadrage de celle-ci elle vit Voldemort qui la regardait d'un air renfrogné. Il prit appui sur le cadrage et fit une moue désapprobateur en la regardant.

-J'ai été à la chambre et ne t'aie pas trouvé à mon arrivé. Je croyais t'avoir dit de resté là ? Questionna-t-il en la fixant de son regard rougeoyant.

-Désolé, mais j'ai eu faim, avoua-t-elle en montrant son bagel croqué.

-Et tu crois que moi je n'aie pas faim ? Demanda-t-il frustré en fronçant un sourcil.

Au silence de la brunette qui posa son bagel dans la petite assiette en porcelaine, il se calma à nouveau en prenant une grande respiration et ferma la porte délicatement derrière lui. Il s'avança proche d'elle et se plaça en arrière de son dos. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les glissa le long de ses bras pour ensuite les poser sur sa taille. Il pencha sa bouche jusqu'à ses oreilles légèrement rougit par sa proximité.

-J'ai faim de tellement de chose Hermione. J'ai faim de vengeance, de victoire, de nourriture et j'ai surtout faim de toi, murmura-t-il en caressant ses oreilles de ses lèvres.

Hermione sembla être totalement hors d'elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses joues étaient brûlante. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et ressentait de doux frissons lui parcourir le long du corps des orteils jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Voldemort posa sa main sur le côté de sa tête et lui tourna le visage jusqu'au sien où il y déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la troisième fois depuis leur rencontre. Laissant une faible espace entre leurs lèvres pour respirer, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et encercla ses bras alentour du cou de Tom, qui lui posa une main sur son cou délicat et l'autre sur son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Voldemort l'incita à se relever et approfondit le baisé. Hermione était encore plus hors d'elle qu'au début. Elle était sur un nuage d'extase loin de tout soucis. Elle était tellement envouté par le baisé qu'elle ne sentit pas ses fesses rentrer en contact avec la table à manger où son bagel avait été oublié et abandonné. Tom arrêta son baisé pour caresser de ses lèvres la peau du cou de la brunette qui s'était tourné la tête pour lui laisser plus de champ libre pour son exploration. Sous une poussé d'adrénaline et d'excitation, Tom balaya le dessus de la table, faisant tombé l'assiette du bagel sur le sol et souleva la brunette sur celle-ci. Surprise, Hermoine laissa échappé un petit cri qui se fit taire par un autre baisé du mage noir. Avec impatience, il commença a défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche à Granger qui fit de même en détachant la robe de sorcier qui tomba aux pieds de Tom. Leur langue se battant pour la dominance donnait beaucoup de difficulté à Hermione qui continuait à essayer de déboutonner la chemise noire pour finalement s'arrêter au quatrième bouton du haut. Elle n'était plus capable de continuer. Son souffle devenait plus accéléré lorsqu'elle sentit Voldemort s'éloigner de sa bouche pour caresser de ses lèvres et de ses doigts son cou et descendre jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine pour ensuite emprisonner de ses mains ses seins toujours recouvert de son soutien-gorge mauve lavande pour y déposer son visage. Il en huma l'odeur qui s'échappait de sa peau et se releva pour l'embrasser fougueusement de nouveau.

-Miss vous désirez... autre... chose ? Questionna l'elfe qui lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuné. Mais sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il vit le couple intimement occupé sur la table à manger.

Voldemort redressa un peu la tête pour regarder l'elfe qui avait osé le déranger et le regarda sévèrement de ses deux yeux vivement rouge. L'elfe de maison comprit sans avoir besoin d'entendre aucun mot et partit en laissant le couple seul. Pour évité la colère de son maître, il verrouilla la porte d'un sort empêchant quiconque de rentrer dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit.

Tom retourna à ses explorations du corps de la jeune femme en balada sa main tout le long de son corps jusqu'à son entre-jambe où il la taquina de ses doigts à travers son jean. Curieux, il garda son attention sur Hermione qui marmonna son contentement et tenta de serrer ses jambes autour de lui. Mais le bras de Tom ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de fermement entourer sa taille. Tom comprit ce qu'elle voulu sentir et retira sa main pour se coller complètement sur elle. Celle-ci sentit l'excitation de Voldemort sur ses parties intime et murmura son besoin d'en sentir plus en gémissant. Riddle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer comment elle était belle étendu sur cette table. Ses longs cheveux ondulés s'éparpillaient sur la surface en bois, ses yeux brun-miel à moitié fermé et embrouillé de plaisir. Ses lèvres rosé entre-ouverte où s'échappait des petits souffles chaud. Elle était tout simplement irrésistible.

Hermione commençait à se sentir frustrer de toute cette attente. D'accord, tout cela était très agréable et plaisant, mais elle avait assez attendu. Elle le voulait plus que tout et cela tout de suite. Elle se foutait si ce n'était pas romantique ou dans un lit pour leur première fois. Ils auraient bien du temps pour cela une autre fois. Elle le voulait plus que jamais. Elle lui fit comprendre lorsqu'elle se redressa un peu et tenta de défaire son pantalon. Voldemort la laissa faire et la regarda avec amusement. Elle le regarda à son tour, rencontrant son regard et l'embrassa doucement tout en caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Une fois son pantalon défait et tombé jusqu'à ses pieds elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes et le regarda avec des yeux embrumé par le désir.

-Prends moi, supplia-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Une légère teinte de rouge vint coloré ses joues lorsque les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Incapable de refuser une demande aussi tentante, il l'embrassa à son tour pour lui défaire son jean bleu foncé. Il le retira d'une main ferme et brusque et fit de même avec son sous-vêtements qui lui bloquait son entrée au paradis. Il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement également et se guida jusque dans elle sans aucune difficulté. Celle-ci sentit la pénétration peu à peu pour ensuite qu'il donne un coup sec de ses hanche qui l'enfonça jusqu'au maximum. Satisfaite de la sensation, elle entoura ses jambes alentours de sa taille et l'incita à bouger aussitôt en initiant le mouvement à l'aide de ses jambes alentour de sa taille. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement et commença le va et vient a un rythme lent. Il désirait savourer ce moment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à une femme et la sensation était exceptionnel pour lui. À chaque coup de ses hanches il laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir qui était accompagné de ceux de la jeune femme sous lui qui l'encourageait à aller plus vite et plus fort. Celui-ci répondit à ses encouragement en donnant des coups brusque qui fit trembler la table et sembla couper le souffle de la brunette à chaque impact.

Leur mouvement devinrent vite, désespéré et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Voldemort qui la regardait avec fascination et désire. Elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes et se recoucha sur la table pour cambrer son dos et hurler son orgasme qui fit trembler son corps. La vision de la jeune femme fut le coup de grâce de Tom qui explosa en Hermione tout en donnant des petits coups de hanches à chaque éjaculation. Bientôt, son orgasme s'arrêta et il se laissa complètement tombé sur la brunette avec de grande respire. Il était épuisé. Épuisé, mais satisfait comme jamais auparavant. Décidément, c'était vraiment une très bonne journée pour lui. En se dégageant doucement de la jeune femme, il l'aida a se relever et commença à s'habiller tout en se lançant quelques regards amusé et satisfait. Une fois terminé, il soupira de soulagement et passa sa main sur sa tête. Pensant ne trouver que de la peau, il fut surprit de sentir une chevelure épaisse sur son crâne qui descendait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sentit également des mèches humide de son toupet lui chatouiller le front.

Surprit, il transfigura l'un des morceaux briser de l'assiette qui était sur le sol en miroir et se regarda avec de grand yeux rond. Effectivement, il avait des cheveux mais plus encore, il avait une couleur de peau normal et un nez d'humain. Il était redevenu comme avant. Il était pareille à jadis où il avait essayer de tuer Harry pour la première fois. Juste les yeux étaient resté rouge mais une paire de cils et de sourcil comblait à nouveau son visage anciennement dépourvu de poils.

Hermione afficha un sourire lorsqu'il la regarda avec stupéfaction. Celle-ci croisa les bras et s'accota sur la table au même endroit où il venait de faire l'amour.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Pourquoi es-tu si surprit ? Questionna-t-elle avec amusement.

-C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait plus. Le besoin d'être avec toi a été plus fort que mon envie de retrouver mon apparence, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis contente de le savoir... Alors, comment c'est passé la réunion ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La bataille est prévu à la pleine lune, il y aura quelques loup-garou et quelques idiots qui se sont allié avec Potter. Rien de plus, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, rajouta-t-il en lui encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille

-Bien... Il me tarde de les faire souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir, déclara Hermione en sentant une soudaine colère l'envahir.

-Tu auras ta revanche... Mais n'oublies pas, Potter est à moi, dit-il avec un regard sérieux.

-D'accord, mais Anaelle est a moi ainsi que Ron. Je vais les écraser, conclu-t-elle.

Tom sourit et acquiesça.

-Je suis tout à fait bien avec cette idée, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-As-tu autre chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-elle en se reculant de sa bouche.

-Pas vraiment, avais-tu quelques chose de prévu ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien... oui. On pourrait commencer par ce rendre dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne et recommencer et recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'on en tombe d'épuisement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Bonne idée, ricana-t-il en l'entrainant hors de la cuisine jusqu'à sa chambre pour mettre à bien le plan de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Tom s'exclama à son troisième orgasme de la journée pour finalement se laisser tombé sur ses genoux entrainant une Hermione tout aussi satisfaite que lui jusqu'au sol de la douche. Leurs corps mouillé était toujours collé ensemble et Tom du emprisonner Hermione entre lui et le mur pour se reposer un instant. Pour ne pas l'écraser à nouveau comme dans la cuisine, il prit appui avec sa main gauche sur le mur.

-J'ai besoin d'un long sommeil, marmonna-t-il dans le creux de l'épaule gauche à Hermione qui promenait ses mains dans les cheveux lise et mouillé de Tom.

-Hum.. c'est drôle, moi aussi, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Avec la dernière énergie qui leur restait, il se douchèrent, se séchèrent à l'aide d'un sort rapide et mirent leur pyjama pour entamer une longue sieste bien mérité. Se fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première. Minutieusement, elle s'échappa des bras de fer de Voldemort et marcha jusque dans la toilette pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Il n'y avait rien de changer chez elle, mis à part les petites tâches rouges qui recouvraient son corps. Elle parcouru son doigt sur chaque marque en affichant un sourire comblé. Elle était heureuse que Voldemort est enfin succombé à ses sentiments. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'il l'aimait également. Peu lui importait toutes les péripéties qui lui était arrivé puisqu'elle en était rendu là. Elle se regarda et passa une main sur son visage où son sourire ne voulait plus s'effacer. Elle dirigea doucement ses doigts et les laissèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes et jamais elle ne pourrait détester cette sensation. Soudainement, son sourire s'effaça. Qu'allait-il se passer après la guerre ? D'accord, Voldemort l'aimait... mais l'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou est-ce qu'il se servait d'elle ? Tout c'était passer si vite entre eux. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter si jamais elle découvrait qu'il l'avait utilisé que pour la guerre.

Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passer avant qu'ils en arrive à l'évènement dans la cuisine. Elle repensa à son père. Comment Tom allait-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui dira que son père est Lucifer ? Allait-il la traité de folle ? Allait-il la regarder comme un monstre et la repousser ? Pourtant, elle avait vu son père et il était loin de l'image que les moldus se faisaient de lui. D'accord, il gardait les âmes les moins pur avec lui pour se venger de son exclusion du paradis. Mais il était loin d'être un monstre, puisqu'il avait aimé. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tomba nez à nez avec ses yeux rouges qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle sentit son corps trembler sous l'effet de la peur.

-Que ce passe-t-il avec moi ? Se demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains une nouvelle fois sur son visage.

Prenant de grandes respirations pour calmer son coeur affolé, elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la toilette en prenant soin de fermer la lumière. Elle le découvrit toujours endormit dans le lit. À la simple vu de son corps dépourvu de couverte, son effroi de se faire rejeter ou encore même tromper fut vite remplacé par une soudaine vague de désir. Ce désir ce changea en besoin pressant de le sentir en elle une nouvelle fois. Ses pommettes prirent une teinte de rouge à la simple pensée qu'elle était rendu plus qu'attaché à lui. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui. Il était tout pour elle. Lentement elle s'approcha de son corps étendu et se pencha sur le lit. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent sur le matelas et elle grimpa sur le lit avec ses genoux. Hermione passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes et se redressa pour atteindre son visage. Silencieusement, elle porta son nez à son cou et en huma l'odeur. Il sentait si bon que l'odeur lui donnait une impression d'ivresse. Satisfaite de celle-ci, elle défit la chemise du pyjama de Tom et l'ouvrit pour y déposer l'une de ses main sur son torse. Avec des yeux brumeux d'avidité elle y posa ses lèvres et taquina la peau avec le bout de sa langue. Lentement, elle descendit le long de son corps en y glissant son muscle humique qui laissait une trainé reluisante jusqu'au bord de son pantalon qu'elle agrippa et retira complètement. Elle fit de même avec son sous-vêtement et regarda le membre qui commençait à se réveillé sous ses caresses. Toujours endormi, Tom émit des grognements et des gémissement à la sensation d'une main sur son phallus. Hermione échangea sa main contre ses lèvres et glissa sa langue le long de la verge pour finalement le prendre au complet dans sa bouche. Avec empressement, elle descendit et monta la tête dans un mouvement de va et vient en prenant soin d'utiliser sa langue et de la succion.

Tom se réveilla brusquement et regarda la brunette qui était occupé à lui faire une fellation.

-Hermione, gémit-il en la regardant avec stupéfaction.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire réveiller par Granger de cette façon. Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'elle lâcha son membre tendu et raide pour se redresser en le regardant des ses yeux rouges vitreux. Elle releva sa robe de nuit, lui montrant son sexe humide qui était dépourvu de sous-vêtement, pour se placer au dessus de lui.

-Mais... Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec ébahissement.

Sans répondre, Hermione plaça le pénis de Tom à son ouverture et se laissa glisser dessus pour commencer avec ferveur le va et vient. Ravit du contact de l'homme, Hermione laissa échappé de faibles gémissement et des murmures de plaisir et augmenta la force de ses mouvements. Riddle voulu ralentir la brunette qui semblait être dans une transe et tendit la main vers ses bras pour la calmer. Mais elle ne le laissa pas la touché et emprisonna ses mains sur le côté de son corps. Tom fut surprit de sa force qui le maintenait au lit. Sous l'étonnement de Voldemort, Hermone lâcha ses mains et se redressa en continuant ses mouvements pour ensuite retirer sa robe de nuit. Une fois son pyjama retiré, elle empoigna ses seins bondissant dans ses mains et se mit à les masser et à les taquinés. Tom n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. La sensation d'être en la jeune femme était divine et le plaisir se multipliait à chaque chevauchement désespéré de Granger. Il agrippa le bas de la taille de la brunette et rencontra son mouvement de descente avec un coup de ses hanches vers le haut. Il fit de même une autre fois et une autre fois pour ensuite rentrer ses ongles dans la peau de la brunette qui échappa un cri de plaisir et il se laissa vider de son fluide en criant son contentement.

-Ahh ! Je t'aime ! Hurla-t-il en fermant les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui lui parcourait le corps.

À la déclaration de Tom, Hermione jouit à son tour en redressant la tête par en arrière.

Le couple resta dans le silence à essayer de reprendre leur souffle et Tom n'osait pas défaire leur contact.

-Granger... c'était...., marmonna-t-il à bout de souffle.

Quant à Hermione, elle sembla reprendre conscience de son acte et laissa les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux à nouveau normal. Lorsque Tom entendit les sanglots de la brunette, il se redressa et scruta avec curiosité la jeune femme.

-Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher et je t'aies, d'une certainement manière, violé.

-Oui, je dois avouer que tu avais une force impressionnante. Mais tu ne m'as pas violé, loin de là puisque j'ai tout autant apprécié que toi, dit-il avec amusement en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de la brunette.

Hermione se rappela soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle avait été dans la toilette auparavant. Le doute que Voldemort ne l'aimait pas vraiment s'effaça de son esprit, mais il restait quelque chose qu'elle devait lui avouer... et elle avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter. Tom remarqua les yeux affolé d'Hermione.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Hermione joua avec ses doigts en guise de nervosité et porta son attention sur ceux-ci. Elle ne pouvait regarder la réaction de Tom face à sa déclaration.

-Tom... Ne m'en vaut pas pour ce que je vais te dire... Ne me déteste pas...

-Quoi ? S'énerva Voldemort en pensant au pire. Tu t'es servis de moi ? Demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

-Non ! Non.... Mais, je ne suis pas la « sang de bourbe » que tu croyais que j'étais. En fait,... mon père c'est Lucifer, avoua-t-elle en regardant sérieusement Voldemort de ses yeux brun-miel.

-Le nom de ton père est Lucifer ? Il est rare qu'un moldu ait le nom de Lucifer... Ses parents ne devaient pas vraiment l'aimé pour lui donner le nom du diable.

-Tu ne m'as pas comprise... Mon père est le maître de l'enfer, l'ange damné exclu du paradis à tout jamais, dit Hermione en se rapprochant du visage de Tom pour mieux regarder dans ses yeux. De cette manière, il allait bien voir qu'elle était sincère, car elle voulait à tout prix faire comprendre à Voldemort que son père était loin d'être un moldu comme tout le monde pensait. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle était, car elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans le mensonge.

Quant à Tom, il éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se redressant pour le regarder d'un regard sévère.

-Voyons, Granger... Ton père, Satan ? Qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête ? C'est tout simplement impossible, fou et absurde, dit Tom en essayant de rendre raison à la brunette qui le regardait avec une mine renfrogné.

-Qui crois-tu ma fais revivre l'autre soir ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-... Ça doit être une sorte de miracle. Je n'en sais rien. Mais de là à penser que ton père est le maître des enfers... c'est fou.

-Alors tu me crois folle ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant un pincement à son coeur.

-Non, je dis juste que tu as peut-être imaginé tout cela, tenta d'expliquer Voldemort en frottant de ses mains froides les bras chauds de sa nouvelle compagne.

-Je n'ai pas imaginé tout cela, je te dis que c'est la vérité, grogna Hermione en sentant une frustration l'envahir.

Colérique, elle prit le menton de Tom d'une main ferme et approcha son visage du sien pour le regarder de ses yeux rouges.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, je sens que je vais me fâché Tom... et crois-moi, je ne voudrais pas être désagréable envers toi. Si au moins tu voudrais essayer de comprendre que ce que je dis est la pure vérité, ont pourraient se coucher tranquillement sans aucune égratignure, dit Hermione entre ses dents serré.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais quand la seule personne qu'elle aimait refusait de croire à sa déclaration, qu'elle a eut tant de mal à lui dire d'ailleurs, ne la crois pas une seconde, c'était très vexant et surtout frustrant.

-Est-ce une menace ? Demanda Voldemort en sentant la colère l'envahir également.

-Bien sûr que non, conclut Hermione en relâchant le visage de Tom pour se redresser à nouveau. Je tiens juste à te faire comprendre que je dis la vérité Tom. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me croire après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

-Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que tout ceci est si soudain et impensable.

-Tom, j'aurais espéré pouvoir garder mon secret... Mais je ne peux te mentir, Tom... S'il te plaît...

-Hermione... Tu as peut-être imaginé tout cela. Écoute, c'est comme si je te dirais que mon père est Dieu lui même.

Hermione sembla déçu et vexer de ses paroles, elle se retira de sur lui et enfila sa robe de nuit.

-Que fais-tu ? Questionna Tom en se redressant à l'aide de ses bras.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment, dit-elle en se relevant du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

-Attends... Hermione, je ne tenais pas à te blesser. Écoutes, tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Je veux bien te croire, mais...

-Mais, tu n'y arrives pas. Depuis tout ce temps où j'ai habité ici et suivit tes ordres, tu n'as pas trouver la capacité à me faire confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Pas assez il semblerait, rajouta-t-elle en sortant tout en refermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Tom soupira d'exaspération et se laissa tombé sur son lit.

Son trajet jusqu'à sa chambre paraissait longue, froide et solitaire. Elle se sentait blessé par le manque de confiance de Tom. Tout ceci l'attristait et l'enrageait encore plus à chaque seconde qu'elle passait à marcher dans le corridor silencieux. Bien sûr, elle avait trop de dignité à montrer sa colère ou ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle fut presque rendu à sa chambre, Hermione se fit brusquement bousculer par derrière et se heurta sur le mur le plus proche. Le choc fut toute une surprise à la brunette qui sentit soudainement une pointe de baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou. La personne qui l'attaquait devait sûrement la détester plus que tout puisque la baguette se fit sentir très douloureusement. L'individu en question, approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles.

-Je n'aime pas le fait que tu pollues mon maître en le touchant et en faisant dieu c'est quoi avec lui, murmura Bellatrix.

-Je te conseil de me relâcher Bellatrix. Je vais effacer cette affront, si tu t'éloignes de moi dans la seconde, conseilla Hermione en grinçant des dents sous la colère qui augmentait de plus en plus.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que parce que mon seigneur accepte ton entre-jambe que tu as tout les droits ? Tu ne restes qu'une saleté de petite sang de bourbe répugnante. Une erreur de la nature, une monstruosité sur deux jambes. Juste de te voir ou de sentir ton odeur fétide me donne envie de gerbé et de t'exterminer. Tu n'es rien et tu ne vaux absolument rien. Tu es ..

Bellatrix fut interrompu par Hermione, qui malgré l'égratignure douloureuse de la baguette, s'était retourné pour enfermé fermement le cou de la mangemort dans une main de fer pour ensuite la plaquer fortement sur le mur où elle était auparavant.

-Tu aurais du suivre mes conseil... Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur pour l'instant, grogna Hermione qui serra des mains de plus en plus pour couper la circulation de l'air de Bellatrix qui se débattit pour la liberté de sa gorge.

-Quand je te regardes toi et tout tes semblables raciste envers les enfant de moldus, j'ai une telle envie de vous abattre tous. J'ai un tel désir à voir rouler vos têtes sur le sol... Oui... Et tu serais la première à y goutter, avoua Hermione.

En remarquant le visage blême de la mangemort, Hermione sembla retrouver un peu de calme et la relâcha brusquement. La femme tomba sur ses genoux, sa baguette oublié à ses genoux. Hermione remarqua le bout de bois et prit pitié sur la femme qui semblait être terrorisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'était surement pas attendu à se faire attaquer lors de son embuscade. Granger se pencha doucement et ramassa la baguette. Bellatrix suivit le mouvement de la brunette lorsque celle-ci se releva.

La jeune femme observa l'arme magique et soupira pour ensuite tendre le morceau de bois noir vers la femme toujours agenouillé sur le sol.

-Non.... Non ! S'il te plait, ne me tue pas ! Elle essaie de me tuer ! Elle essaie de me tuer ! Hurla la femme en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

Son souhait fut exaucé lorsque deux mangemort virent à sa rescousse en agrippant fermement les bras de la brunette. Leurs poignes furent douloureuse et Hermione était certaine que cela laisserait des marques.

-Elle est folle ! Elle ma attaqué et tenté de me tuer, dit Bellatrix en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la brunette qui s'indigna devant l'accusation de tentative de meurtre.

-Ont s'avaient qu'une sang de bourbe ne serait que du troubles dans notre division. La guerre est proche et déjà, il y a des conspirations pour réduire l'armée ? Alors, tu es un agent double du côté de Potter, affirma sans preuve l'un des mangemort.

-Jamais, grogna Hermione avec dégoût à la simple pensé d'être un espion de Potter. Jamais elle retournerait chez ces traites qui avaient oser essayer de la tuer.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule punition pour les traites, dit l'autre mangemort en resserrant sa poigne en ignorant les mots de la brunette.

-Attendez ! Non ! S'écria Hermione lorsqu'ils la traînèrent jusqu'à les donjons où elle avait jadis torturé et tué le sale rat.

Impuissante, malgré sa force colossale d'auparavant qui semblait être disparut subitement, elle sentit l'un des mangemort la plaquer au mur moisit et humide pour ensuite la soulever pour que l'autre mangemort lui emprisonne sa main dans un anneau de fer serré. Ils firent de même pour son autre poignet et très bientôt, Hermione se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. Ses bras étaient atrocement endolori par l'étirement que le poids de son corps procurait par le manque de surface solide sous ses pieds.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ? Je veux voir Voldemort, dit Hermione en serrant des dents sous la douleur.

-Nous allons tout de même pas réveillé le maître pour l'instant. Il viendra conclure ta punition demain matin. D'ici là, profite de ton temps à vivre, dit l'un des mangemorts avant de ressortir.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je me suis seulement défendu ! S'exclama Hermione en espérant être délivré de cette torture.

-Arrête de t'épuiser Granger, personne ne peut t'entendre une fois que tu es dans un cachot des Malefoy, marmonna une voix familière dans le fond du cachot.

-Malefoy ? Questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

-Coupable, dit-il.

-Mais que fais-tu dans ce cachot ? Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité malgré le mal déchirant qui lui parcourait les bras.

-Puni par mon père, dit-il tout simplement. Ça arrive souvent, rajouta-t-il.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas attaché comme moi, dit-elle.

-Oui, je suis chanceux. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait pour être dans ce donjon ?

-J'ai été accusé par Bellatrix d'avoir essayé de la tuer. Ce qui est totalement faux, s'énerva Hermione face à cette injustice.

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup.

-... C'est douloureux, marmonna Hermione en sentant ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu ne sentiras plus rien bientôt, dit-il dans un murmure.

-C'est censé me rassuré ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Génial, bougonna la brunette.

**::**

Voldemort eut du mal à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser les sentiments de Hermione. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas la croire comme il le voudrait. Mais, il lui fallait des preuves. Il ne pouvait croire en certaine chose sans preuve de leur existence. Tom était certain que toute ces histoires de diable, dieu et du paradis n'était que l'imagination des moldu face à la peur de leur mort. Ou encore, que c'était un moyen de contrôle par leur gouvernement. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait cru en un ciel ou encore un enfer. Comment pouvait-il y croire puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et s'imaginait qu'elle devait sûrement être étendu dans son lit. Mais il était trop fier pour aller la rejoindre et s'excuser. Il espérait qu'avec un peu de sommeil, elle retrouverait raison et reviendrait le voir avec un sourire gêné et une excuse pour son emportement de la nuit précédente. À cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et trouva le sommeil qu'il avait tant besoin.

Une fois dix heures du matin passé, Voldemort commençait à se sentir hargneux. Hermione n'était pas venu le retrouver comme il l'avait espéré. Mais encore pire, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Il avait fouillé la bibliothèque des Malefoy, sa chambre, la chambre de Severus, le laboratoire personnel à Rogue, la cuisine, le jardin et rien ! Elle était totalement disparu. Cherchait-elle à le fuir ? Si c'était le cas, elle réussissait à merveille.

**::**

Il était maintenant une heure de l'après-midi et Lucius cru bon d'aller relâcher son fils des cachots. Ce qu'il découvrit, quand il ouvrit la porte, le figea sur place. Hermione Granger était suspendu par les poignets. Sa peau blanchâtre par le manque de mouvements et le froid de la pièce avait une légère teinte de mauve autour des poignets. Sa robe de nuit courte n'était pas l'idéal comme habit pour un séjour dans les donjons. Ses cheveux ondulé tombaient sur ses épaules et cachait une partie de son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermé et ses lèvres mauve commencèrent à virer au bleu.

-Granger ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme inerte.

Lorsqu'il fut plus près d'elle, il écarta une mèche de cheveux humide et frôla sa peau glacé. Au début, il cru au pire, mais lorsqu'il vit les cils de ses yeux bougé, il laissa échapper son souffle qu'il avait retenu.

-Granger ? Répéta-t-il en posa ses mains sur ses joues glacé.

-...Tom ? Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant un peu des yeux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas lui, elle les referma et retourna au silence.

-Drago ! Qui a osé faire cela ? S'indigna Malefoy senior en pointant la brunette du doigt qui ressemblait presque à un cadavre.

-Deux mangemort... Je crois que c'était Ludvic et Ivan, répondit Drago. Je peux sortir ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Oui vas-y ! S'impatienta Lucius en regardant les dommages sur la jeune brunette.

Sur ses bras, il pouvait facilement voir des empruntes de doigts. Ses poignets emprisonné avait prit une couleur pourpre où le métal des bracelets étaient fermement scellé. Il tenta de les ouvrirent pour libéré la jeune femme, mais il découvrit que c'était impossible. Un charme empêchait quiconque de la libéré. Seul les coupables de son emprisonnement pouvait la libérer.

Sans attendre encore plus, il partit en courant à la recherche de son maître. Il le retrouva, parlant à trois de ses partisans.

-Maître ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Lucius ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine discussion ? Questionna Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était assez inhabituel de voir Malefoy Senior aussi hors de lui.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est très important, dit le blond.

-Trop important pour attendre quelques minutes de plus ?

-C'est à propos de Granger, mon seigneur, dit-il.

-Granger ? Où est-elle ? Questionna Voldemort avec curiosité.

-Dans les donjons.

Ce ne fut pas la réponse auquel il s'attendait. Sans un autre mot, il laissa le trio pour se rendre dans les donjons. Ce qu'il vit fut un choc pour lui. Et aussitôt, qu'il remarqua son état, la rage l'envahit. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et retira plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux hors de son visage pour la regarder de plus près.

-Hermione ? Questionna-t-il avec incertitude de se faire répondre.

Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux à nouveau mais les referma aussitôt sous l'épuisement. Brusquement, il s'éloigna d'elle et se tourna vers l'homme au long cheveux blonds.

-Qui a osé ! S'énerva-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

-Drago m'a dit qu'il avait reconnu Ivan et Ludvic, répondit Lucius.

-Tend ton bras Lucius ! Ordonna Tom en brandissant sa baguette aussitôt sur la marque noire de son partisan fidèle.

En moins de trente secondes, deux masses de fumé noire apparurent dans le donjon et se matérialisa en deux hommes. Avant que l'un deux ne puissent s'agenouiller devant leur maître, Ludvic fut agrippé par le derrière de la chevelure pour se faire entrainer devant le visage blême de la brunette.

-C'est ton oeuvre ? Questionna Voldemort en serrant sa poigne sur les cheveux noirs de l'homme.

-Oui, avoua Ludvic.

Tom serra les dents face à cette affirmation.

-Qui t'as donné la permission de maltraité ma compagne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Personne, répondit rapidement l'homme qui sentait son cuir chevelu se détacher de sur son crâne.

-Tu vas la libéré tout de suite, ordonna Voldemort en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il ne serait pas bien de tuer la clé des chaines de la brunette.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attaché, c'est Ivan, dit le mangemort en espérant que son maître relâche ses cheveux.

Tom tourna son attention sur l'autre homme qui était resté silencieux en espérant ne pas recevoir le même traitement que son partenaire.

-Elle a attaqué Bellatrix et a essayé de la tuer, tenta de s'expliquer le mangemort.

-Hermione n'aurait jamais osé tuer l'un de mes fidèles sans mon ordre. Je connais Bellatrix et elle aura son châtiment très bientôt. Pour l'instant, libères-là ! Hurla-t-il en relâchant violemment Ludvic qui s'écrasa au sol.

Aussitôt ordonné, Ivan brandit sa baguette vers les menottes de métal qui s'ouvrirent, laissant la brunette tombé sur ses jambes engourdit qui céda sous son poids. Avant que Hermione ne tombe durement sur le sol froid, Tom la rattrapa et la serra contre lui pour essayer de la réchauffer un peu plus.

-Nous sommes désolé maître. Nous avions cru bien faire, marmonna Ivan.

Voldemort retourna son attention sur l'homme qui se figea de terreur. Le mage noir tendit sa baguette et lança le sort de la mort sur l'homme qui tomba sur le sol inerte avec un regard de terreur. Se fut le même sort à Ludvic qui n'avait pas eut le temps de souffler un seul mot avant de sombrer.

Tom défit sa robe de sorcier qu'il enveloppa autour des épaules de la brunette à la peau glacé. Doucement, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'apporta dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit. Il la plaça minutieusement sous les couvertures épaisses en espérant qu'elle recouvre un peu de sa couleur.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Si seulement je t'avais cru comme il aurait fallu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, chuchota-t-il en lui flattant tendrement la joue avec le dos de sa main.

**::**

Ouais, je voulais continuer, mais je me suis dit que c'était assez pour ce chapitre. Vous verrez la suite dans le prochain. ^^

Alors, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Je n'étais pas sûr de le poster... J'avais des doutes qu'il ne soit pas fameux. J'aimerais avoir vos impression, ce serait apprécié. ^^... Je me sentirais et dormirait mieux lol. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Ah ! Ben le voilà le nouveau chapitre. Êtes-vous content ? Je sais comme d'habitude, cela à prit beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne tiens pas à écrire n'importe quoi juste pour poster vite. Il a fallut que j'écris plusieurs fois avant d'être à peu près satisfaite. Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Vraiment un grand merci à tout ceux qui mon laissé des commentaires ! Merci à **mione-jane**, **Dogywoman**, **Vampireclamp** ( si tu as continué à lire et que tu lis ceci, laisses-moi te dire que peu importe le review, celui-ci est toujours important et apprécier ^^ ), **lorie7812**, **tom-hermy**, **Aodren** et **Nanette**.

Merci infiniment ! Je vous adores ^^ Que ferais-je sans vos encouragements ? J'aurais eu beaucoup de difficulté à continuer cette histoire croyez-moi.

Un merci aussi à ceux qui se donne la peine de lire et qui continue de suivre l'histoire sans abandonner en cours de route.

Bon, alors, bonne lecture !

**::**

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Hermione n'était toujours pas réveillé. Tom commençait à croire au pire. Comment pouvait-il partir en guerre alors qu'il devait protéger Hermione des bêtises de Bellatrix. Il voulait tellement aller faire souffrir cette femme qu'il avait fermement interdit d'approcher la brunette. Elle avait ignoré son ordre et elle le paierait de sa vie. Mais malgré sa forte envie d'aller se venger, il ne pouvait laisser la jeune femme seule. Tout à coup qu'elle se réveillerait ? Il ne voulait pas être absent. Il tenait à s'excuser. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur petite dispute de cette nuit, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Au moins, il pouvait se réjouir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine en étaient la preuve. Doucement, il se dirigea sur le bord libre du lit et prit place assit pour ensuite s'étendre pour la regarder de plus près. Sa peau qui avait retrouvé sa chaleur initiale reprit des couleurs. Avec précaution, il prit la main de la brunette et regarda la marque qui commençait à s'effacer assez rapidement. Il était rassurant et captivant de constater qu'elle reprenait des forces assez rapidement. Et si tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai ? Même si elle était la fille de Lucifer, jamais il ne pourrait la détester puisqu'elle l'avait aimé lui avec tout ses préjudices et ses défauts. Elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui et non pour son physique puisqu'elle l'avait toujours connu en tant que homme-serpent. Elle était sincère et lui donnait la chance de gagner cette guerre qui commençait à l'épuiser plus que tout.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Tom se promener sur sa joue. Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire et les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux. Tom comprit qu'elle était plus qu'épuiser elle aussi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'elle venait de passer une bonne partie de la nuit plus une bonne partie de la journée suspendu par les poignets. Et cela, juste après qu'il ait blessé par son manque de confiance en sa parole. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses deux mains et se rapprocha d'elle pour coller son front contre le sien. Il pu sentir une agréable et douce chaleur se dégager du corps de la brunette qui ferma les yeux au contact du front de Tom sur le sien.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Ça va aller...

-Non Hermione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je suis désolé de l'imbécilité de mes partisans. Crois-moi, je ferais en sorte que personne d'autre ne te fasse du mal, jura-t-il en s'éloignant du visage de la brunette pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Même toi ? Questionna-t-elle en le scrutant de ses yeux brun légèrement doré.

Tom regarda sérieusement la jeune femme. Lentement, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux ondulé du visage de Hermione.

-Je te protègerais même de moi s'il le faut, promit-il en s'égarant dans le regard de la brunette.

-Non... je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, avoua-t-elle en agrippant son chandail de ses mains tremblantes.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires.. commença à dire Voldemort

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu désires ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Rester avec toi, lui dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras pour ensuite balader ses mains dans les cheveux de la brunette qui se colla complètement contre son torse les joues rougit par le soudain bonheur de sa réponse.

-Hermione... Si tu me dis que c'est vrai... Je te crois, finit-il par avouer après un moment de silence.

-Je n'oserais jamais te mentir.

-Alors, je te crois.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Une fois qu'elle fut profondément endormi, il caressa une dernière fois son visage et se releva du lit avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller. Après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione, il sortit de la chambre à pas de géant.

Il chercha n'importe qui. N'importe qui, qui était vêtu de noir et portait sa marque. Lorsqu'il vit l'un de ses nombreux mangemorts, il l'agrippa par son collet pour arrêter sa marche et enfonça sa baguette sur la marque.

À la pensée de la femme au cheveux frisé noir, celle-ci apparut devant lui. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit ou se mettre à genou pour le saluer, il lâcha le mangemort perplexe et agrippa rageusement le cou de la mangemort pour ensuite l'entrainer dans la pièce la plus proche qui ce trouvait être une chambre d'invité. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la relâcha violemment et elle tomba sur le sol manquant de peu de se fracasser le crane sur une table ronde qui était centrer entre deux petit fauteuil en cuir noir.

-Ma.. maître ? Questionna-t-elle avec nervosité et stupéfaction tout en posant sa main sur son cou douloureux.

-Ne fait pas la sotte Bella ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi tout ceci arrive, dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux rougeoyant.

-Je.. Je n'ai rien fait maître...

-Ah non ? Alors, si Granger c'est retrouvé dans un donjon, ce n'était pas de ta faute ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse la mettant au défi de le nier.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a attaqué ! Elle a essayé de me tuer ! S'époumona la mangemort en tentant de faire passer le chapeau à la brunette qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans sa chambre.

-Pour le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec Granger, je la connais assez pour te dire que jamais elle ne t'aurait attaqué sans provocation de ta part.

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Ah bon ? Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil pour ensuite s'approcher de la femme. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la regarda avec aucune autre émotion qu'une très grande haine à son égard.

-Alors, expliques moi comment elle a reçu l'égratignure de baguette sur sa nuque ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard pour ensuite se relever sous le regard nerveux et affolé de la femme.

Il lui tourna le dos en attendant sa réponse.

-Je...je... Cette sang de bourbe méritait ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Elle vous souille de sa présence et tente de vous contrôler ! Vous avez changé depuis qu'elle est arrivé dans notre clan. Jamais auparavant vous ne vous seriez intéressé en une sang de bourbe. Elle contrôle votre esprit et vous éloignes de moi ! Hurla la femme au cheveux frisé.

Tom ne pu retenir les ricanements qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres courbé en un sourire cruel. Il se tourna lentement vers la femme et la scruta avec un regard dégoûté.

-Elle ma éloigné de toi ?... Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été proche de ta personne Bellatrix ? Tu as beau m'être fidèle, mais tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu n'es qu'un objet. Un objet que j'ai utilisé pour faire mes sales besognes. Un objet que j'aurais utilisé comme bouclier contre le sort de la mort. Une objet qui me sera inutile une fois cette fichu guerre terminé. Tu n'es rien pour moi... La simple vu sur ta personne m'exaspère.

À ses mots, Tom posa son pied sur le torse de la femme et la força à se coucher sur le sol. Il enleva son pied pour le poser douloureusement sur le visage de la mangemort qui tentait de ne pas pleurer sous cette déclaration.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de Granger. Et surtout, de ne pas l'insulter, grogna-t-il en mettant plus de force dans son pieds.

-Pi..tié..

-Pitié ? S'écria-t-il avec rage en enlevant son pieds pour la relever violemment du sol en lui agrippant sa chevelure.

-Si le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas reconnut les coupables qui ont osé l'enfermer dans ce cachot et que Lucius ne l'avait pas trouvé ce midi elle aurait pu mourir d'une hypothermie ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais être doux et indulgent envers toi ! Cria Voldemort en serrant son emprise sur la femme qu'il projeta contre le mur le plus proche.

Il revint en vitesse vers la femme étourdit par l'impact du mur et lui agrippa la chevelure une nouvelle fois pour la relever du sol à nouveau. Une fois sur ses jambes tremblantes, Bellatrix regarda son maître avec peur et colère. Voldemort leva sa baguette vers le visage de la femme et allait enfin en finir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant.

-Maître ? Questionna Lucius qui était accompagné de Lestrange.

-Que signifie votre interruption ? Questionna Voldemort, les yeux rempli de colère. Ceux-ci dévisagèrent les deux mangemorts en réclamant une explication.

-Nous sommes désolé de vous déranger... mais Severus à besoin de votre approbation sur certaine de ses concoctions, expliqua Lucius avec nervosité.

-...Bien, surveillez-là moi, dit Voldemort en jetant la femme dans les bras de son époux. Lestrange regarda son maître avec stupéfaction.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il en retenant les bras battant de sa femme.

-Depuis quand je t'autorises à questionner mes ordres ? Questionna Tom en fusillant du regard l'un de ses plus fidèle mangemort.

Celui-ci referma son emprise sur la femme et s'excusa auprès de son maître qui sortit en vitesse de la pièce sans se retourner une seule fois sous les cris désespérés de Bellatrix.

Lucius regarda la soeur de sa femme avec exaspération. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de crier et de se plaindre de la brunette qui devait toujours être en train de récupérer dans sa chambre. Frustré de ses hurlements, il gifla le côté gauche du visage de la femme du revers de sa main droite.

-Tu es responsable de ce qui t'arrive Bella, dit Lucius en la dévisageant.

-Lucius ! Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ? Pourquoi frappes-tu ma femme ? Que ce passe-t-il au juste ? Questionna Lestrange en s'impatientant.

-Ta chère femme a osé désobéir au seigneur Voldemort en tentant de se débarrasser de Granger en l'emprisonnant dans un cachot. Je l'ai trouvé ce midi à moitié morte de froid se tenant sur la pointe des pieds retenu par des chaines qui lui coupait à moitié la circulation des poignets.

-Quoi ? Bellatrix ? Interrogea-t-il surprit de cette histoire.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa femme mais il devait s'avouer que depuis qu'il avait eut des relations sexuels avec la brunette, il voyait la sang de bourbe d'un oeil différent. À sa seule vue, il se sentait remplit d'une émotion de désir envers elle. La sensation de sa peau contre lui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais, il savait qu'elle était à Voldemort et à personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas plus contrarier et trahir son maître qu'il ne voulait qu'un malheur arrive à la jeune brunette. Jamais il aurait cru que sa femme aurait désobéit Voldemort. Et elle l'avait fait en blessant Hermione. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'avoir pour lui une nouvelle fois mais il ferait tout en son possible pour que personne ne puisse la blesser à nouveau.

Soudainement remplit de colère, il serra son emprise sur les poignets de Bellatrix.

-Aie ! Que fais-tu Rudolphus ? Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit la femme en dévisageant son mari.

-Tu as osé, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as ? À croire que tu aurais des sentiments pour cette sang de bourbe ! Hurla la femme.

-Oui et alors ? Dit-il sous le regard ébahi de Bellatrix.

-Rudolphus, dit Lucius en regardant son coéquipier avec inquiétude.

-Je sais... Elle est a Voldemort. Mais au moins, je promets de la protégé puisqu'elle deviendra la compagne du maître, avoua le mangemort en affichant un sourire espiègle en faveur de l'homme blond qui afficha un sourire à son tour.

-Très honorable de ta part, conclu Lucius avec une infime admiration envers son coéquipier.

Frustrer de cette déclaration, Bellatrix profita du moment pour se libérer une main de l'emprise de son supposé mari et le frappa de toute ses forces avant de lui voler sa baguette pour lui lancé le sort du Stupéfix. En vitesse, elle se retourna vers Malefoy et fit de même.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le sol avec des regards stupéfait.

-Vous êtes la honte des pur-sang ! Vous allier à une sang de bourbe... Et toi ! S'emporta-t-elle en donnant un coup de pieds sur le corps de son mari.

-Tu oses prendre son parti contre le mien, grogna-t-elle en serrant la baguette.

Reprenant un peu son calme, elle s'agenouilla vers son mari et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas... tout retrouvera son sens une fois que je me serais débarrasser de cette... chose, dit Bellatrix en se relevant.

Avant que la femme ne puisse s'éloigner de lui, la main de Rudolphus se referma sur la robe de Bellatrix. Celle-ci regarda son mari avec amusement.

-On résiste à mon sort ? Questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne souffrira pas beaucoup, rajouta Bellatrix avant de le pétrifier à nouveau.

Elle sortit de la chambre avant que le mage noir ne soit revenu. Silencieusement et avec détermination, elle se dirigea avec la chambre de la brunette. Prenant des précautions, elle écouta attentivement mais n'entendit aucun son. Ouvrant la porte, elle vit la jeune femme dormir paisiblement sur le lit. Se retrouvant à côté d'elle, un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de la mangemort qui brandit sa baguette vers le visage de la brunette.

Alors qu'elle allait jeter le sort de la mort, la brunette ouvrit soudainement ses yeux qui étaient à nouveau rouge. Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de comprendre que la brunette s'était réveillé qu'elle fut projeté contre le mur par une force invisible qui lui coupa le souffle. S'effondrant sur le sol, elle regarda avec stupéfaction la brunette qui s'était relevé du lit. Ses pieds nu se déplacèrent sur le sol pour finalement arrêter à quelques centimètres de la mangemort. Les yeux rougeoyant de la jeune sang de bourbe la regardèrent avec haine. Tendant la main, Bellatrix sentit son corps se relever complètement du sol. Celui-ci flottait maintenant dans le vide entre le plancher et le plafond.

-Dé...Déposes moi tout de suite sale petite pute de sang de bourbe ! S'écria Bellatrix avec indignation et haine.

Toujours dans le silence, Hermione leva la main et le corps de Bellatrix se retrouva projeté violemment contre le plafond. Bougeant la trajectoire de sa main, Hermione pointa le mur de l'autre côté de la chambre et Bellatrix y fut propulsé tel une marionnette. Avec difficulté à cause de l'étourdissement, Bellatrix se redressa sur ses genoux à l'aide de ses mains qui tremblaient sous le poids de son corps.

-...toi, grogna Bellatrix avec haine. Elle se releva après plusieurs essaies et brandit sa baguette vers la brunette qui la regardait toujours avec des yeux rouge éclatant.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta présence, murmura Hermione en dévisageant la femme. Tu as essayé de me tuer... je ne me laisserais pas faire, rajouta-t-elle.

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcé, le rouge de ses yeux semblèrent s'intensifier pour finalement revenir à la normal. Avant que Bellatrix n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, elle sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir. Cette chaleur commença à s'accentuer pour finalement devenir insupportable.

-Ahh ! Que m'as tu fais Granger ? Hurla la mangemort en cherchant de quoi calmer la chaleur qui n'arrêtait pas de monter.

Bientôt tout vint trop insupportable pour la femme. Elle se laissa tombé sur le sol et regarda Hermione avec horreur. Celle-ci était bien trop occupé à la regarder qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna un mangemort quelconque qui regarda le spectacle avec effrois.

-Aidez-moi ! Hurla Bellatrix en tendant un bras vers le mangemort. Celui-ci était bien trop stupéfait pour réagir pendant un certain moment, mais il finit par reprendre ses esprits.

D'une main ferme, il empoigna le bras de la brunette qui tourna son attention vers lui.

-Tu vas arrêter ça maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il avec une voix dure et froide.

Granger ne l'écouta pas et retourna son regard flamboyant vers la femme détestable qui agonisait sur le sol.

-Non ! Ahhh ! Ahhh ! Arrêtez ! J'ai chaud ! Sa brûle ! Hurla la femme qui explosa soudainement en combustion. Les flammes recouvrèrent sont corps et lui firent noircir la peau jusqu'à se que sont corps ne soit qu'une simple masse noire recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? S'interrogea l'homme avec horreur en regardant la masse qui était autrefois une femme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'homme ressentit une chaleur sur sa main.

-Non... non ! Pitié non ! Hurla l'homme avant de partir en flamme également.

La jeune femme sembla perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Toute cette force qui jaillissait hors de son être. Son corps échauffé par la douce chaleur de son pouvoir devenait incoercible et même fortifiant. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et Hermione se retourna vers l'intrus prêt à lui donner le même sort que les autres. Mais son action fut arrêter net lorsque ses yeux rouges croisèrent ceux de Voldemort.

Lâchant le regard de la jeune femme, il regarda les deux corps en cendre sur le sol. Il en conclu que c'était sûrement Bellatrix puisqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la pièce où il l'avait confié à ses mangemorts.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il intrigué.

En fait, il savait déjà la réponse, il avait vu l'homme s'embraser sous ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait croire que c'était par la volonté de Granger. La preuve était-là. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait dit qu'il la croyait auparavant... il aurait fallut absolument une preuve pour le convaincre. Et voilà... Elle se tenait là debout entre les deux cadavre carbonisé avec ses yeux rougeoyant qui le fixait.

-Je me suis vengé, répondit-elle en retrouvant la couleur normal de ses yeux brun-doré.

Embarrassé et craintive d'avoir peut-être attiré la colère de Tom vers sa personne, elle détourna son regard du sien.

-Hn... Eh dire que c'était moi qui était supposé se venger d'eux en ta faveur. Cette situation me rend quelque peu perplexe. Mais... je dois avoué que je suis plus qu'impressionné, dit-il en affichant un sourire arrogant qui fit rougir Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ? Questionna-t-elle avec incertitude tout en jouant avec ses doigts et en évitant son regard à nouveau.

-Oui, je suis fâché, avoua-t-il.

De ses longs doigts élégants, il prit une longue mèches brune des cheveux de Granger et souleva celle-ci jusqu'à son nez pour en humer l'odeur. Surprise, Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Elle était sûr qu'il l'aurait puni d'un sort douloureux, mais à la place, il restait doux en sa faveur. Son regard sérieux qui la regardait comme pour pénétré son âme semblait échauffer ses sens. Le rouge qui comblait ses pommettes par la honte vint s'intensifier sous l'émotion que le profond regard de Tom lui procurait.

-Je suis furieux que tu sois debout alors que tu dois te reposer, dit-il en approchant son visage lentement vers celui de la brunette qui ferma les yeux avec anticipation. Le contact fut doux et simple. Se fut que le simple contact de leur lèvres et rien de plus.

Malgré la banalité du baisé, Hermione sentit la flamme de la passion monter dans son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine où son coeur se débattait. Prenant les devances, elle leva la main et la referma sur la robe de sorcier qui tombait sur les épaules de Tom. Se rapprochant encore plus contre lui, il fut obligé de lâcher la mèche de cheveux pour pouvoir entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Leur lèvres se quittèrent un instant pour un soupçon d'air avant de revenir en contact avec plus de fermeté.

Bientôt, Hermione sentit la langue de Tom se promener sur ses lèvres la suppliant de le laisser entrer. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et laissa sa langue danser avec celle de Voldemort. L'obligeant à ce reculer avec précision, Tom attendit que le derrière des jambes de la brunette ne touche son lit avant de la relâcher subitement. Hermione fut surprise de sa chute mais elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec son lit. Elle se recula jusqu'à ses oreillers tout en regardant Riddle qui la fixait toujours de ses yeux rouges vif. Se penchant, il appuya son genou sur le lit et grimpa sur celui-ci. S'avançant tel un prédateur vers sa proie, il se plaça à mi-corps au dessus d'elle. Doucement, il parcourut sa main le long du cou de la brunette et continua son trajet vers le bas en prenant soin de juste frôler le corps. Hermione laissa échappé un soupire insatisfait. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait sentir ses mains sur son corps. Comprenant le désir de la jeune femme, il balada ses mains sur le côté du corps de la brunette prenant le temps de sentir ses courbes jusqu'au bord de la robe de nuit de Hermione. Celle-ci était sale à cause de la nuit passer dans le donjon, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il pouvait sentir ses mains glisser sur la peau chaude de Granger lorsqu'il leva la robe. Il prit soin de prendre son temps et d'admirer le corps de la jeune femme à chaque parcelle de peau de son corps dévoilé. Il vit apparaître son nombril et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la poitrine.

Il arrêta un instant et embrassa minutieusement le bas de la poitrine de la brunette qui serra sa couverture de ses poings fermement fermé. Il fit relever ses lèvres et frôla celles-ci contre la peau de Hermione en descendant jusqu'au nombril. D'une main forte, mais attentionné et douce, il souleva la jambe gauche et fit parcourir sa bouche sur sa cuisse. Alors qu'il était proche de son sexe, il évita de mettre du contact et se contenta de souffler doucement contre les lèvres humides de sa partenaire qui laissa échappé un gémissement.

-Ne me taquine pas, murmura-t-elle avec les joues enflammé par le désir.

Relâchant la jambe de Granger, il s'éloigna de la fleur qui dégageait son nectar pour finalement accrocher un sourire arrogant lorsqu'il entendit la plainte de la brunette. Il continua avec la robe de nuit en la retirant complètement. Une fois retiré, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa compagne. Tendrement, il l'embrassa et quitta ses lèvres demandante pour glisser sa langue le long de son cou jusqu'à la cime de son sein droit. Il fut ravit de sentir la pointe de son sein se raidir de plaisir. Arrêtant les caresses de sa langue contre son mamelon, il continua avec sa main habile pour ensuite s'occuper de l'autre sein avec son muscle buccal.

Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser. En fait, il était impossible pour elle de penser, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit la main qui caressait son sein la quitter pour glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à l'ouverture de son sexe. Elle ne pu empêcher sa tête de pencher en arrière, ni d'empêcher le soupire d'extase de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Voldemort l'explorer de la sorte.

Ne voulant pas être la seule à pouvoir ressentir de tel sensation, elle vint pour caresser le gonflement dans le pantalon de Tom lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Non, pas cette fois. Tu as déjà fait ta part la dernière fois, dit-il avec amusement en se rappelant la supposé scène de viole.

-Mais... murmura-t-elle en échappant un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt pénétrer en elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'apprécie tout autant que toi, dit-il en parcourant sa langue sur le lobe de son l'oreille.

Il continua ses caresses pendant un moment , mais dû malheureusement arrêter lorsqu'elle fut trop près de l'orgasme. La plainte de la jeune fille fut vite remplacé par un murmure de surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit rentrer en elle. À peine fut-il complètement rentré qu'il commença à se retirer pour lentement s'enfoncer à nouveau. Il continua le mouvement de torture jusqu'à ce que Hermione entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes.

-Plus vite Tom, gémit-elle en parcourant ses mains sur son dos dénudé, le forçant à se coller contre elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas du moment où il s'était dévêtit, sûrement grâce à un sort. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler était de chaque friction que son membre lui procurait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son orgasme monté à nouveau.

-Plus fort, supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il n'eut pas à se faire supplier et bientôt ses coups fut si brutaux et rapide qu'un éclaire de plaisir fit trembler le corps tout entier de la jeune femme qui tenta de prolonger son orgasme en participant encore plus au mouvement frénétique de leur deux corps connecté. Alors qu'elle pensait que Tom aurait bientôt atteint l'extase également, elle fut surprise de le voir se redresser de sur elle pour se placer sur ses genoux pour ensuite agrippé ses hanches pour continuer ses mouvement de va-et-vient. Les fesses de la brunette ne touchait plus à son lit et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir c'était les mains de Voldemort quitter ses hanches pour agrippé fermement ses fesses. En apercevant le visage de Tom si perdu dans le plaisir, elle ne pu empêcher le nouvel orgasme de s'emparer d'elle tout en entraînant Voldemort avec elle. Une fois complètement satisfait et épuisé, il se retira et se laissa tombé à côté de Granger qui affichait un sourire comblé. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

-Je t'aime, murmura Hermione les yeux clos contre son torse humide.

-hm... répondit-il à moitié endormi.

**::**

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera sûrement le dernier, mais qui sait. Des imprévu peu toujours arrivé, il se peu que je ne me sente pas prête à le compléter en un chapitre... Il se pourrait que la fin soit en deux parties. En tout cas ! Détails ! ^^ Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Ce fut long à trouver la manière de me débarrasser de Bellatrix. Je ne voulait pas en faire trop... Des fois, j'ai tendance à exagérer. En espérant que c'était juste parfait comme mort douloureuse.

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos commentaires... de tout petit, s'il vous plait (yeux de chien battu) pitié... Sinon pas de suite ;P Nah ! Je plaisantes lol. Mais tout de même, donnez-vous la peine de me donner vos impressions.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon... je suis vraiment la pire des écrivaines de fan-fic de toute la création. Je suis vraiment désolé de la longue attente. J'ai eu des imprévus qui ma non seulement découragé à continuer d'écrire mais j'ai été un peu indisposé. Mon Mac ma lâché, eh oui ! Mon magnifique Mac a rendu l'âme et je me retrouve avec un portable que j'ai pu finalement me procuré. Non seulement j'ai de la difficulté à écrire avec celui-ci mais en plus j'ai perdu mon commencement de nouveau chapitre de cinq pages dans mon ancien ordinateur. Je suis furieuse mais après tout, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'être patiente avec mon nouveau bébé (flatte le clavier) et d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre, encore une fois. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci de votre patience envers moi. Mais, il faut penser positif. Au moins, je fini mes histoires. Est-ce rassurant ? :)

Merci ! À Vampireclamp, lorie7812, mione-jane, misskitsune93, Syssi, Aodren, Choopsie, Constancia Lestrange-Nott, BrunasseLucile, Amethyste-Chan, Dogywoman, Eiweane, Lis Noris, Christy, AMELIE, Cachourinha (3 fois ^^) et Nyxie Estrella pour les superbes commentaires ! C'est très apprécié, vraiment.

Disclaimer : Je crois que vous saviez déjà que rien ne m'appartient. Rien, nada, nichts ! Je ne fais aucun profis sauf si ce n'est que des commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

::

La bataille n'était plus qu'à quelques heures et déjà les mangemorts jubilaient à l'idée qu'ils avaient d'énorme chance de remporter cette guerre. Grâce à Lucius, Rudolphus, Hermione et leur maître, ils avaient une bonne longueur d'avance.

Voyant ces partisans s'amuser et se ramollir avant le combat en pensant qu'ils ne devraient rien faire grâce à eux quatre, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine de frustration. Ils n'étaient pas là pour regarder le combat de loin, ils étaient là pour combattre à ses côtés pour à tout prix éviter de perdre cette guerre.

-Taisez-vous sombre crétins ! S'offusqua Tom devant la naïveté de sa troupe.

-Vous allez participer à ce combat, Malefoy, Lestrange, Granger et moi, nous ne pouvons pas combattent seuls face à des loup-garou, centaures et de nombreux sorciers. J'espère que vous n'attendez pas à vous la couler douce ? Questionna-t-il avec des yeux perçant.

-Non, bien sûr que non maître, dirent les mangemorts en se prosternant pour éviter de se faire torturer en guise de punition.

-Bien.. Alors

-Maître ! Hurla une mangemort qui entra dans la salle familiale des Malefoys à bout de souffle.

-Dechant qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'armée de Potter se rapproche, dit-elle en pointant le balcon au grande porte vitré.

Voldemort se redressa et se dirigea vers les portes qu'il ouvrit avec un calme déconcertant qui fit bonne impression sur les mangemorts qui commencèrent à sentir la nervosité les envahir. À peine les portes ouvertes qu'un vent vint souffler la robe de sorcier noir que Tom portait. Sa robe de mage semblait danser au gré de la rafale de vent et semblait presque faire qu'une avec les ténèbres de la nuit. Seul le rayon de la pleine lune donna un reflet presque surréaliste à l'homme qui regarda au loin et vit de larges silhouette se faufiler parmi les arbres. Les loup-garou étaient aux portes de la demeures des Malefoy. Mais grâce au grille de l'entrée du domaine et au sort de protection, il ne purent aller plus loin et hurlèrent à la lune. Comprenant que le moment était proche pour eux de faire leur apparition devant leur adversaire, il se retourna et entra tout en regardant ses mangemorts avec un air confiant et calme.

-Voici le jour que nous attendions depuis longtemps messieurs. Alors montrez que je vous aies choisit pour vos compétences et votre loyauté. Montrez à ses traites il en coûte quoi de s'opposer à nous. Cette nuit, nous sortirons vainqueur et pourront enfin reprendre le contrôle de notre monde, dit Tom en regardant ses servants qui le regardaient avec détermination et finirent par crier des affirmations enthousiaste à la simple idée de gagner le combat et en finir une fois pour toute.

Envoler fut leur peur initiale de mourir au combat, ils étaient tous près à tout pour reprendre le contrôle et de sortir victorieux de ce combat. Les mangemorts partirent en nuage de fumée noire hors du manoir et vint se mettre plusieurs ligne devant les grilles du domaine des Malefoy. Les loup-garou grognèrent et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivant avec des yeux affamé. Leur gueule dégoulinant de salive s'ouvrirent pour démontrer leur canine pointu à leur adversaire.

Les mangemorts furent bientôt rejoint par une nouvelle meute de loup-garou dont le meneur n'était autres qu'un gros loup-garou aux poils grisâtre. Fenrir étaient enfin arrivé avec ses supporteurs lycanthrope et grogna des ordres à ceux-ci qui se dispersèrent en longeant le long des grilles.

Quant à Voldemort il longea corridor et monta des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant une certaine porte où il pénétra sans frapper. Regardant dans la pièce, il vit la jeune femme au long cheveux brun ondulé qui cascadait le long de son dos regarder par la fenêtre. Ses yeux rouge étaient reflété dans le verre de la fenêtre où elle regardait les ennemis former des rangs. Elle pouvait très distinctement voir ce qui autrefois avait été son ami, Potter se tenir devant la troupe de sorciers et centaures et semblait lancer un discourt en brandissant l'épée qui l'avait transpercé jadis. Serrant ses mains en poing, elle attacha la boucle en argent qui refermait sa robe de sorcier noir. En dessous de celle-ci, elle portait une longue robe légère de couleur vert émeraude.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de la trouver irrésistible à rester là à contempler ses ennemis avec tant de haine. Il aurait bien aimé arriver en arrière d'elle, la serrer dans ses bras pour ensuite la retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément mais le temps n'y était pas.

-Il est l'heure, dit-il d'une douce voix déterminé qui fit retourner Hermione avec un regarde encore plus déterminé que lui. Elle étaient courageuse et aspirait à tout faire pour compléter sa vengeance.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il la regarda un instant et ne put empêcher sa main de venir caresser le visage de sa bien-aimée. Jamais il n'aurait cru tombé amoureux, mais elle avaient chamboulé son monde. Il comprit qu'elle était tout pour lui. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait le serment inviolable, il n'aurait pas trouver la force de lui faire du mal à présent.

Hermione porta sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux quelques instant. Elle sentit l'odeur de la douce main de son aimé et sentit son cœur se serrer à la simple idée de perdre à jamais cette chaleur. Se résignant à croire qu'ils avaient tout les chance de leur côté, elle regarda Tom et lui fit un sourire.

-Allons-y, dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, sur le champ de bataille, Potter regarda les mangemort vêtu de leur habituelle robe noir et de leur masque de squelettes. Il chercha du regard la jeune femme qui avait refusé de mourir pour sa cause. Il ne la trouva point et encore moins son ennemis juré, Voldemort.

-Ils ne sont pas présent, remarqua flore en dévisageant la demeure des Malefoy.

-Sûrement en train de se cacher tout en tremblant de peur devant notre armée, dit Ron avec un sourire déjà victorieux sur ses lèvres.

À ces mots, Anaelle apparut devant le groupe vêtu d'une tenu différente. Celle-ci était composer d'une longue robe noir surmonté d'une armure noir aussi brillante qu'une mare de pétrole qui couvrait le devant de son corps. Ses cheveux ordinairement lousse étaient attaché et remonté en d'intrigantes tresses qui pourraient presque faire penser à des serpents. Ceux-ci ondulaient et disparaissaient sous un casque d'armure également noir qui étaient surmonté de deux longue corne courbé et pointu. Dans son dos une paire d'ailes qui ressemblait quasiment au aile du magyar à pointe que Harry à du affronté en quatrième année, étaient fièrement ouverte près à un envol en tout temps. Ses yeux doré scrutèrent la troupe derrière les grilles avec haine.

-Elle va venir, grogna-t-elle en crispant des doigts dont ses ongles étaient long et acéré telle une harpie.

À ses mots, la troupe firent place à deux silhouette qui en s'approchant devint plus visible à leur ennemis. Hermione et Tom avaient fait leur apparition et vint se placer à la tête du bataillon. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques seconde avant que la voix provocatrice de Anaelle perça la nuit.

-Alors, prête à mourir cette fois-ci ? Questionna le demon avec un sourire malfaisant.

-C'est drôle, j'allais justement te poser la question. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens, répondit Hermione avec un doux sourire qui frustra le demon.

-Tu aurais du mourir ce jour l'a Mione... Mais ce n'est pas important, puisque je vais m'en charger à nouveau et cette fois-ci je ne manquerais pas mon coup, dit Harry en flattant la lame de son épée.

À sa voix et à l'indignation qu'il osait utiliser ce nom qui semblait venir de si loin dans ses souvenirs. Hermione allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais fut battu par Voldemort.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme cela Potter ! S'écria Tom en colère devant la manière trop familière que Harry osait s'adresser à Hermione.

-Qu'entends-je ? Voldemort serait jaloux ? Ne me dit pas que Le Grand Voldemort en personne s'est lié avec une sang de bourbe ? Questionna Harry en portant son regard vers la brunette qui sentait la rage et la haine l'envahir de plus en plus. Son corps tremblait et ses mains s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent sans arrêt.

-Tu regretteras ces paroles Potter ! Hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette qui détruit automatique les protections du manoir. Avant que les troupes s'élancèrent les unes sur les autres, Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et leva la main vers le ciel en émettant un crie de guerre qui déclencha des lueurs de plusieurs couleurs qui entourèrent ses alliés aussitôt. Ses couleurs consistaient de protections et d'énergie qui faisait en sorte que les mangemorts et loup-garou ne s'épuisent guère durant le combat. Les lycanthrope tentèrent de tuer le plus de personnes sur leur passage leur cible initiale Voldemort et Hermione. Mais à peine un loup-garou réussit à évité les sorts et parvint à s'élancer vers le duo.

Les yeux de Hermione se concentra sur le lycanthrope et celui-ci partit en cendre en moins de cinq seconde. Quand elle détourna sont regard de l'endroit où le loup-garou se tenait auparavant elle s'élança vers Tom et le bouscula avec son corps. Tout les deux échappèrent de justesse à une masse d'énergie électrisante noire qui s'écrasa et fit un trou dans le sol à l'endroit même où il se tenait à peine quelques secondes de cela.

-Oh manqué, ricana Anaelle qui avait les deux mains lever devant elle.

Le rouge des yeux d'Hermione s'intensifia et d'un geste brusque elle lança de sa main droite une sphère de feu que Anaelle échappa de justesse. Quelques-unes de ses tresses furent en fumé tandis que d'autres avaient encore quelques étincelles de feu.

-Maudit sois-tu ! S'énerva le démon.

Alors que Anaelle vint pour lancer une autre sphère d'électricité noire, Hermione fendit celle-ci avec un fouet de feu qui apparu soudainement dans ses mains. D'un autre coup de fouet, elle aggripa la cheville du démon et d'un geste brusque la tira vers le sol où elle s'écrasa. Anaelle se redressa du sol avec des jambes tremblante. Ses yeux noires regardèrent la jeune brunette avec haine.

-tsk ! Petite peste voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Hurla Anaelle en s'élançant vers Hermione qui était déjà prêt à se défendre contre n'importe qu'elle attaque.

Voldemort qui fut occupé à se protéger contre de nombreux sorciers, pouvait à peine se concentrer sur Hermione. Elle avait beau être la fille de Lucifer, cela ne la rendait pas invincible à cause de son humanité. À chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction, il ne voyais que des lueurs rouge et des éclairs noirs s'entrechoquer. Une fois ses adversaires vaincue, il allait se retourner pour aller aider Hermione mais une épée à la lame d'argent fendit l'air devant lui. Tournant son regard vers son ennemis juré, il serra sa baguette plus fermement et entrepris le combat qui décidera le vainqueur de cette guerre.

-Potter !

-Ton règne va se terminer Voldemort. Tu vois ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant son poignet gauche où reposait un bracelet en or incrusté de rubis et gravé de runes.

-Ce bracelet me rend invincible de tout sort, tu as déjà perdu et tu ne le sais même pas ! Hurla Potter.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir... Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière vert frappa Harry de plein fouet qui ne broncha même pas d'un sourcil.

-Oh, sa chatouille, ricana Harry qui s'élança vers Tom en brandissant son épée.

Tom esquiva les coups d'épée grâce à des boucliers de protections et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait à essayer de faire lâcher prise à Harry qui donnait des coups d'épée sans arrêt.

Non loin de là, Hermione perdit concentration un instant pour voir se qui advenait de leur troupe. Elle pouvait voir Drago qui était en mauvaise posture mais fut vite sauvé par sa mère qui changea en pierre un sorcier à la barbe rousse. Elle pouvait voir Lucius qui se battait au côté du loup-garou gris contre deux autres lycanthropes et deux sorciers. Il s'en sortait à merveille mais son visage avait été défiguré par un sort et une griffure de loup-garou. Quant à Rudolphus, il était inerte sur le sol et il lui manquait un bras et une jambe. Cela n'attrista guère la brunette qui dirigea son regard vers Tom où Harry lui rendait les choses difficile avec ce bracelet. Ne voulant pas perdre Tom et par haine envers harry, elle regarda le bracelet de ses yeux couleur feu.

Harry sentit une chaleur lui envahir le bras gauche. Il lâcha son épée et laissa échappé un cri de douleur d'entre ses lèvres, il se prit le bras gauche où sont bracelet en or devint rouge vif et finit par fondre en lui brûlant sévèrement le bras jusqu'à se que celui-ci perde quelque bout de chair. Remplis de douleur et de rage l'esprit de Potter sembla se tordre en folie pur. Son regard vert émeraude glacé se tourna vers Tom et il se leva en brandissant son épée à nouveau.

-Peu importe le bracelet ! Grâce au sacrifice j'ai toujours autant de force en moi ! HAHAHA ! Oui, cette fois j'ai gagné et ni toi ni cette foutu garce de sang de bourbe n'arrivera à me battre ! Hurla-t-il tel un dément.

Tom fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette et Potter s'arrêta net dans son élan. Ne comprenant pas la situation, il regarda son ennemis avec stupéfaction. N'osant faire un autre geste brusque, il porta son regard une dernière fois sur son épée avant que sa tête ne se détache de son corps pour rouler un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se fit arrêté par le corps inerte d'un mangemort.

-Non ! Harry ! S'écria Flore qui se dirigea vers Voldemort avec l'idée de se venger. Tom lui accorda aucun regard et d'un geste de main lança le sort de la mort à la jeune femme qui tomba sur le sol avec un regard de terreur.

Anaelle qui vit qu'il ne restait presque plus de supporteurs de son côté sentit la colère monter et monter jusqu'à ce que trop en était trop. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perd cette bataille, il n'était pas question qu'elle perd sa chance à devenir le futur bras droit de Lucifer. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre contre cette sale petite humaine qui osait lui tenir tête.

Dans un élan de rage, le démon hurla jusqu'à en faire trembler la terre. Le pavé où se déroulait la bataille se fissura et des bloc de terre se détacha et se souleva déformant le magnifique domaine des Malefoy.

-J'en ai assez !

Anaelle regarda le jeune brunette pour ensuite détourné son attention sur Tom qui avait tombé sur le sol lors du tremblement. Celui-ci se releva avec des étourdissements. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du démon.

-Puisque tu tiens tant à cet homme aux yeux rouges et que tu oses me rendre la vie difficile, je vais faire de la tienne un cauchemar en lui enlevant la vie ! Hurla-t-elle en s'élançant vers Voldemort.

-Non ! S'écria Hermione qui apparu devant Tom pour le défendre.

À peine fut-elle apparu que les mains aux ongles acéré du démon lui transperça la poitrine. Tom qui ne vit que trop tard le démon volé rapidement vers lui fut surpris de voir apparaître la brunette devant lui. Il rattrapa la brunette avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver la brunette qui gisait maintenant dans une marre de sang.

-Hermione ? Questionna-t-il en espérant une réponse de la jeune femme au yeux fermé dans ses bras. Il flatta son visage et comprit à ce moment là qu'il l'avait perdu. Furieux, il croisa le regard d'Anaelle qui s'esclaffa de sa victoire contre la brunette.

Levant la main pour lui lancer le sort de la mort il n'eut pas le temps de faire un moindre geste lorsque la terre se mit à trembler de plus belle. Proche du trio, un trou béant se forma d'où un mélange de lumière rouge, orange et jaune illumina le ciel. Du gigantesque trou sortie la silhouette sombre d'un homme au long cheveux brun foncé. Il flottait dans les airs grâce à une paire d'aile couverte de plume noire.

-Il y a trop de mort qui entre en enfer, que signifie tout ceci... ANAELLE ! Hurla Lucifer lorsqu'il vit la femme démon hors des enfers.

-Mon maître ! S'exclama-t-elle remplit de joie et d'admiration.

-Je suis venu pour vous prendre des âmes ainsi je pourrais vous montrer ma fidélité et ma capacité à devenir votre bras droit, expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Fidèle ? Et en quoi s'échapper des enfers sans ma permission est un acte de fidélité ? Quel idée t'a prit de troubler l'ordre des choses au prix de déclencher une guerre entre nous et lui en haut ? S'énerva Lucifer face à la stupidité de cette femme.

-Je suis navré je n'y avais pas pensée s'excusa le démon en s'inclinant encore plus.

-...Quel bordel, marmonna Lucifer en contemplant les alentours jusqu'à ce que son regard ce posa sur Tom qui tenait dans ses mains se qui semblait être sa fille.

-Hermione ! S'inquiéta Lucifer en s'approchant rapidement de sa progéniture.

Anaelle surprise ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts et sorciers toujours vivant qui avaient arrêté le combat lors de l'apparition de Lucifer, regardèrent la scène avec curiosité et étonnement. Ils n'étaient pas idiots même si certain d'eux étaient des mangemorts, ils avaient eut leur cours sur l'étude des moldus également et savaient qui était cet homme qui sortit des flammes.

Lucifer se pencha vers le couple et regarda sa jeune fille qui était dans un piteux état. Posant sa main sur la sienne il comprit qu'elle était morte. Prit de colère Lucifer se redressa et regarda chaque individu présent.

-Qui a osé faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en serrant des dents.

-Maître...

-ANAELLE ! C'est toi qui a fait cela ? Tu as osé poser tes mains sur ma propre fille ! S'exclama-t-il fou de rage. Ses yeux rouge feu devinrent encore plus éclatant et dévisagèrent le démon qui avait non seulement oser lui désobéir mais qui avait également tué sa fille.

-Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Je ne savais pas que c'était votre fille ! Non pitié ! Hurla la femme envers son maître qui avait tellement les yeux rouges qu'elle savait qu'elle partirait en cendre. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'échapper pour se sauver la peau le poids de quelqu'un lui tomba sur le dos.

-Maîtresse, je vous aime... nous serons ensemble pour toujours, dit Pansy avec le regard vitreux.

-Que fais-tu espèce d'idiote ! Non ! Hurla Anaelle qui prit feu et s'évapora en poussière accompagner de la jeune serpentard.

L'assemblée resta silencieux un moment. Tom regarda Lucifer qui lui regardait sa fille avec tristesse. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cette état. Si fragile... c'est vrais qu'elle restait une humaine malgré une partie de son sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

-Pouvez-vous faire quelques choses ? Questionna Tom.

Lucifer regarda Voldemort et puis sa fille pour finalement claquer des doigts. Au son du claquement de ses phalanges un nuage de poussière apparut pour laisser la place à un homme en complet noir à la chevelure blonde.

-Dimitri, peux-tu me chercher Hermione ? Demanda Lucifer à l'homme qui détenait dans ses bras un gros livre épais qui ne lâchait jamais.

-Votre fille ? Je regrette de vous informer que je n'ai pas croisé votre fille lors du passage.

-Impossible, tu l'as voit bien, elle est là, morte, alors il est clair qu'elle est retourné en enfer ! Pointa Lucifer à Dimitri.

-Oui, je vois bien maître, mais je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas vu lors de la transition du purgatoire à l'enfer. Donc, elle n'y est pas, confirma le blond.

Lucifer arracha le livre des mains de Dimitri et feuilleta les pages lorsqu'une éblouissante lumière blanche fit son apparition entre Tom, Hermione et le duo. La lumière se changea en femme qui s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur le front.

Tom regarda la femme avec étonnement. Elle était très jolie et possédait quelque trait de ressemblance avec Hermione. Ses cheveux ondulés couleur brun miel qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles et lui cadraient joliment le visage semblaient respirer la vie. Ses yeux bruns qui regardaient la jeune femme avec amour pétillaient d'une lueur presque surnaturel. Elle portait une chemise mauve et une longue jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au genou. Dans son dos on pouvait voir une paire d'aile aux plumes aussi blanche que la neige.

-Ma pauvre petite... dis la femme qui avait une voix douce et résonnante.

-Hélène, dit Lucifer dans un moment de pur stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait plus à la revoir. Elle n'avait pas changer depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Luce, dit-elle en affichant un doux sourire tout en prononçant le surnom qu'il s'était donner à l'époque pour se présenter à elle. Le voir lui fit réchauffer le cœur, elle l'avait tant aimée mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et elle fut tombé amoureuse d'un autre homme qu'il lui avait promit de prendre soin d'elle et de sa fille qu'elle portait dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toute son cœur car celui-ci appartenait de moitié à Luce qui l'avait quitté elle et son enfant, mais ces années passées avec lui furent de pure bonheur.

-Où est Hermione ? Questionna Lucifer avec une pointe de crainte dans sa voix.

Hélène afficha un autre sourire avec plein de douceur. Elle tourna son attention sur l'enveloppe charnelle de sa fille. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Hermione.

-Elle est devant les portes de Saint-Pierre, répondit Hélène.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non c'est impossible ! Ne me dit pas que Monsieur en haut à décidé de garder ma fille à ces côtés pour me punir ? S'enragea Lucifer en claquant le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il le lançant à Dimitri qui disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

-Te punir ? Mais non Luce, ne comprends-tu pas ? Hermione à gagnée sa place au paradis... Dieu ne demande que deux choses, de respecter sa propre vie et que l'on croit en lui. Mais Hermione ici, qui auparavant avait sa place à tes côtés à cause de ses meurtres vient de se racheter grâce à son sacrifice. Le sacrifice de soi, est un acte qui se voit mériter le pardon. Hermione a tenu de tout cœur à protégé la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout... En passant, je suis enchantée de vous connaître jeune homme, dit madame Granger avec un grand sourire envers Tom.

Celui-ci encore choqué par la perte de sa bien-aimée, ne broncha pas et resta silencieux.

-Mais ! Si elle est en haut, comment pourrais-je la faire revenir ? S'inquiéta Lucifer en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrines.

-Luce... Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait tu sais... tu as donné une autre chance à notre fille de vivre...

-Ce n'était pas son heure, grogna Lucifer en interrompant Hélène.

-Je sais... et ce n'était pas le sien cette fois-ci non plus... Et pour son acte de bravoure, Il a cru bon de la récompenser à son tour, conclu la femme en posant une main sur le front de la brunette inerte.

Fermant les yeux une lueur bleu et blanche enveloppa la jeune femme. Cette lueur sembla pénétrer en Hermione et fit fermer ses plaies. La jeune brunette retrouva ses couleurs ainsi que soudainement son souffle. Ouvrant les yeux elle remarqua sa mère qui était à ses côtés ainsi que Tom qui la tenait toujours aussi fermement que lorsqu'elle avait tombé.

-Je suis si fière de toi ma belle, dit sa mère en lui embrassant le front pour finalement se relever.

Tom , heureux de constater que Hermione était de nouveau en vie, la serra contre lui. Il était heureux de la voir à nouveau respirer. La perdre alors qu'il venait de la trouver lui aurait été insupportable.

Lucifer regarda sa fille avec étonnement et soulagement. Il était ravit de la revoir vivante parmi les mortels. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Il avait fait cela. Ne voulait-il pas encore le punir en lui arrachant sa fille ? Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il savait qu'elle était destiné à régner en enfer avec son compagnons.

-Luce, murmura Hélène qui était maintenant derrière lui. Il se retourna et la regarda avec incertitude.

-Tu sais, il ne cherche pas à te punir... Tu es l'un de ses anges les plus précieux... tu es son enfant comme tout les autres. Il ne regrette pas son action lorsqu'il ta banni des cieux, car cela ta donner la chance de vivre avec les émotions que tu désirais ressentir plus que tout. Cela ta rendu plus fort et tu as créée un havre de paix aux âmes égaré qui n'avait pas leur place au paradis... Par contre, il n'est pas ravit de la création de ses démons comme cette femme... Anaelle. Cette chose, ainsi que plusieurs autres ont tué beaucoup de pauvres et innocentes personnes.

-Je vois... Disons, que je vais les détruire puisqu'Il a redonné vie à Ma fille. Mais, je ne changerais pas mes habitudes. Et je ne reviendrais pas non plus en haut ! S'énerva Lucifer à la simple pensée que Dieu tentait de l'acheter.

Hélène sourit.

-Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir revu Luce... Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle.

-... tu m'as manqué également... Hélène...

Celle-ci sourit une dernière fois et disparut laissant Lucifer, Hermione, Tom et leur troupe retourner à leur propre préoccupation.

À suivre...

::

Voilà la première partie, la suivante sera moins longue. Comment avez-vous trouver ? Je sais que la fin faisait un peu religieux MDR ! Et dire que je ne suis pas pratiquante, mais bon. Je sais que tout n'es pas exacte en ce qui attrait la religion et je m'en excuse à ceux que la religion leur tient à cœur.


End file.
